


Drabble Archive (Smut Prompts)

by Brainboxy (Pixichan)



Series: Drabble Archive [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Smut, a fair warning most of these are really old, and that a lot of the ideas and concepts behind these arent things that i necessarily like anymore, and that isnt to say theyre necessarily bad, but not all of them, just that this is an archive of some really old things, like from 4 years ago, some are really good and i like even today, which means that the writing is a lot diffrent from how i write now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixichan/pseuds/Brainboxy
Summary: A bunch of smut drabbles people requested on my tumblr from 2014-2015. They'll be organized by couple with the couple in the title of each chapter to make things easy to find.





	1. (BangHim) Gang AU

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote all of these 3-4 years ago based off prompts sent to me via ask message. You'll find the prompts in the summary box of every chapter after this one. Prompts with multiple continuations will all be listed on the same page.

Prompt: BangHim gang au

**Posted On:**  October 06th 2015

 

\--

 

“Himchan, stop looking at him.” His friend Daehyun leaned over to hiss. 

“Shut up.” Himchan whispered back. His eyes stayed focused on the man not too far below them. He knew who this man was, but that didn’t stop his fascination. It wasn’t like the object of his affections had noticed his onlookers yet, a gang leader, currently in the midst of beating someone to death. They stayed where they were leaning against the rail of the balcony, fascinated by the sight in the alley below.

“Boss.” One of the men accompanying the gang leader pointed up toward them, and while Daehyun froze, Himchan did not seem to care. “Should we go talk to them while you finish up here?” He asked, clearly meaning they would go threaten the two boys into silence.

“Give me a minute,” The deep voice sent shivers down Himchan’s spine as he waited with excitement. He had only learned this man’s name recently, but Yongguk had become an instant target. “I’ll go with you.”

The gurgled sounds of a man being choked to death briefly killed the alley, and the two watched on with fascination. Daehyun’s eyes were wide and he looked entranced, but Himchan seemed more amused than anything else. The group of four looked up at them before seeming to walk away, although Himchan did not doubt they would be at their apartment in a matter of minutes.

“We should go inside.” Himchan said. “If we hear them coming we can open the door before they kick it down.”

“Why are you so calm knowing they’re coming up here to kill us?” Daehyun asked as he followed Himchan inside, although he seemed calm as well. He sat down on the couch while Himchan went to fix drinks.

“Why are you?” He retorted. “Just remember what I taught you. Maybe this gang will even want to keep us.”

“Just because they’re coming doesn’t mean they’ll pay.” Daehyun grumbled. “Or that they’ll even be down. What if you try to work your magic and get clocked in the face? What if they throw us over the balcony?”

“Daehyun.” Himchan said with a sigh. “We’ve both done this before, right? And I told you, I’m a master. The only thing you need to be concerned with is being good enough that they decide to keep us around. Think about how nice that’ll be: we won’t have to move ourselves around anymore, we won’t have to go looking for playmates, and we won’t even have to bother trying to get money. I know this one, I’ve seen him before. The cartel he’s under is fucking huge and he’s fucking rich from it. Two years from now he’ll be running the cartel, and he and his boys will have more money than they know what to do with.”

“So why not blow it on us?” Daehyun smiled, the money being tempting enough to quell any fear. “Strategy then. Who are we going after? We might each need to take two.”

“The tall one and the muscle-y one both seem pretty obedient, they’ll wait their turn.” Himchan answered. “You go after the kid that noticed us and I’ll go after boss man.” They could hear the loud footsteps echoing down the hall. “Don’t fuck this up, Daehyun.” Himchan warned. “Make it good no matter how much it hurts.”

“Yes Sir.” Daehyun stood then, opening the door right in time to keep the short, muscled boy from kicking it down. “Hello.” His voice dropped an octave, but he kept an innocent look to his eyes. “Why don’t you come in?” He asked the four boys.

“Boss, I know that one.” The short one nodded toward Himchan. Jongup, Himchan remembered now. “He won’t talk.”

“So we go then.” The one who had noticed them said. He turned to leave, but Daehyun stopped him. 

“Oh? Sure you can trust Himchannie, but how do you know you can trust me?” Daehyun cooed, pulling the boy back by the hand. Himchan had said this was his mark after all, so he crashed their lips together and waited until he was predictably thrown onto the couch when the boy caught on.

Himchan came over then, offering a drink to Yongguk. “The neighbors downstairs are awful about being snitches, they’ve probably already called the cops. You should stay for a bit, wait for them to clear the scene before you head out.” He paused, before nodding the other two in with him. The door shut and Himchan smiled. “Well, if you’re going to be here, you might as well have some fun, right?” He asked. “It won’t cost you too much.”

“It won’t cost me anything if I kill you after.” He answered. “Youngjae, get off him. We’re going.” He called to the one on top of Daehyun on the couch.

“No, I’m staying.” Youngjae answered calmly before going back to making Daehyun writhe beneath him.

“Take him to a bedroom then.” The gang leader ordered. They watched as Youngjae rolled his eyes, dragging the now-mostly-naked boy off through one of the three doors in the apartment, which luckily turned out to be a bedroom instead of the bathroom. “How much for him?”

“You’re really not gonna play with me?” Himchan pouted. “Come on, there’s something so sexy about a man covered in blood.”

“Jongup, how was he?” Yongguk looked back to his two remaining members, who were drinking from the glasses of scotch Himchan had left out.

“If you don’t take him, I’m going to.” Jongup answered.

Himchan smiled in victory as Yongguk dragged him toward the remaining bedroom.

–

Himchan hadn’t seen Daehyun in a week, but he wasn’t worried. He had heard him plenty enough to know Daehyun was more than enjoying his new life as someone’s toy. 

And Himchan couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it too. He was sitting on the couch in the house the gang gathered in, waiting for Yongguk to get back. They had been there a month and already they were pretty integrated. A door opened and Daehyun stepped out. Himchan wasn’t surprised, Daehyun wouldn’t be occupied since no one was home. 

He flopped on the couch next to Himchan, resting his head on Himchan’s lap. “I did good, right?” He asked in a childish voice, a smug smile on his face.

“Considering the fit Youngjae threw when Yongguk pretended they weren’t keeping us, yes, you did very good.” Himchan knocked Daehyun in the head when the boy looked too proud of himself. “Remember we’re only here because of me. Yongguk wouldn’t have even dreamed of keeping you if he didn’t like me so much.”

“He won’t even share you.” Daehyun commented.

Himchan smiled to himself. “I like him.” He said after a quiet moment. “I like him too much. Normally, if I start to like whoever I’m with, I run, but… I can’t bring myself to.”

“Stay.” Daehyun replied. Himchan could hear the worry in his voice, and knew what Daehyun would do.

“Don’t you dare tell him.” He said in a panic. The door opened right as he spoke, and the gang filed in. His eyes met Yongguk’s who seemed a little concerned.

“Tell me what?” The gang leader guessed he was the object of the order.

“Himchan’s thinking of leaving.” Daehyun said before Himchan could stop him. “But I don’t want to go. You should convince him to stay. Pretty please? Because if he goes, I have to go to.” Daehyun enjoyed the way the panic crossed the four boy’s faces. He would get what he wanted.

“You little shit.” Himchan cursed at him, but he could not do much as Yongguk grabbed him and dragged him toward their room. Maybe Yongguk had never intended for this to become their room, instead of just his, but Himchan had never seen any other room prepared for him. Every night, he ended up in that one. He wasn’t complaining.

He was shoved up against the wall once Yongguk had closed and locked the door. Rather than angry as Himchan expected, he just looked hurt. “Why are you thinking of leaving?” He demanded. His arms were on either side of Himchan’s head, pinning his wrists to the wall. When Himchan didn’t answer his face dropped to a sad expression, and when he spoke again his voice was soft. “What do I need to give you to get you to stay?” He asked. “If you want to be paid, I’ll pay you. If you want something, I’ll buy it.”

“I’m not leaving.” Himchan said firmly. “I was telling Daehyun that this was the point where I normally would leave, and he overreacted.”

“Why would you leave?” Yongguk insisted on getting a reason. He seemed to relax under the notion that Himchan did intend on staying, although not completely. It was like some part of him believed Himchan was lying.

“Because I like you too much.” Himchan didn’t want to admit it, but he did anyway.

“Then that’s a good reason to stay.” Yongguk said. 

“Do you want me to?”

“I want you to stay.” Yongguk asserted. “I like you back, Himchan. I fucking hate you for it, but you’re addictive. So don’t leave. Don’t even think about it. I’ll do anything if it means you’ll stay.”

“Then I’ll stay.” Himchan said in a small voice. Life was good with the gang, and he really did not want to go.


	2. (BangHim+DaeJae) Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Idk if you have already received this but daejae and banghim play strip poker  
> Posted On: August 01st 2015

Jongup and Junhong often went out on Saturday nights to hang out with friends and act like the young adults they were. Youngjae and Daehyun had sometimes accompanied them before they were dating, and on rare occasions they still would for a party or to get drunk at a bar. More often than not, though, Saturday nights had become double date nights for the four oldest B.A.P members, since Daehyun and Youngjae were dating and Himchan and Yongguk were dating. Normally they’d alternate who would pick what they did, but after a couple weeks they reached to conclusion that Himchan and Daehyun often wanted to do the same thing and Youngjae and Yongguk were often in agreement as well. That lead to the current arrangement where Himchan and Daehyun would pick for one week and Youngjae and Yongguk would pick for the next.

And that arrangement lead to them playing strip poker.

Now, it had started with a plot between Yongguk and Youngjae, very sneakily planned out and agreed upon. A great deal of planning went in during that week they had before Saturday, and on Saturday Youngjae happily announced they wanted to play strip poker for their date.

“That sounds like fun!” Himchan cheered, because he was always down for things like that.

“Yeah, I’m down for it.” Daehyun agreed, because he was always up for anything that might involve Youngjae wearing less (or no) clothing. Yongguk and Youngjae shared an evil look between them before pretending to be innocent. Their plan was about to come into action.

It would all work out perfectly because what Daehyun and Himchan didn’t know was that they had stacked the deck.

And, on the unlikely event that the deck was mysteriously shuffled, they both knew how to count cards. Essentially, they were going to alternate on getting their boyfriends to strip.

“Okay so we’ll play it like this: Winner gets to make someone or everyone strip off one clothing item. You can either make everyone remove one item of clothing and pick which one, or you can target one person but you don’t get to pick what they take off.” Yongguk said. “Socks and shoes count as one item, no taking off one and then the other.”

They agreed to the conditions and started off the game. Youngjae had agreed to let Yongguk win first since he was older and so Himchan was the first to lose an article of clothing, though it was just a scarf.

Youngjae won next but Daehyun only took off his shoes.

Fast forward several rounds and Himchan was left in just his underwear, and Daehyun in a shirt and underwear. They were both sitting with their arms crossed and pouting as Yongguk folded thirty seconds into the new round. “This isn’t fair.” Daehyun whined. “You guys are cheating or something. Himchan and I are the only ones that have had to strip so far.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “We already shuffled the deck to prove it wasn’t stacked.” He said. “You guys just suck at poker.”

“Youngjae.” Daehyun whined.

“Fine, I fold too.” He said with a roll of his eyes. Himchan ended up winning that round, making everyone take off their shirts. Youngjae took the deck and shuffled it after that round, while Himchan and Daehyun went to get drinks quickly. With a devious smile, the younger re-stacked the deck for one last round. He and Yongguk nodded at each other and then pretended to be bored as Himchan and Daehyun came back into the room.

“We don’t want to play anymore.” Himchan said firmly.

“One more round.” Yongguk begged. “Come on, odds are you’ll win this one.”

The two gave each other a long look before nodding at each other. “No.” They both said firmly.

Youngjae looked at Yongguk with a slight panic, because a major part of their plan had been getting Himchan and Daehyun to strip for them first. “I guess we’ll just have to take off their underwear ourselves.” Yongguk said with a shrug.

“You’ll just have to what?” Himchan demanded, but the moment he was pulled down onto Yongguk’s lap to kiss him, he wasn’t objecting anymore. In fact, he rather quickly forgot any outrage because he was enjoying himself too much.

With heavy making out occurring on the armchair, Youngjae just gave Daehyun a smirk from where he was sitting on the couch. He motioned Daehyun forward with a movement of his finger and soon they were in a similar state with Daehyun under Youngjae and whining for more, much like Himchan was from on top of Yongguk. “So what was the real plan for tonight?” Daehyun murmured when Youngjae finally let him up for air.

“Get you two naked and fuck you into the couches.” Yongguk was the one two answer because Youngjae was a little too focused on leaving hickeys on Daehyun’s neck.

Himchan hit his chest lightly, but when Yongguk pulled him forward pretty much all objections were stopped.

“This was mean of you guys.” Daehyun breathed, although it was clear he didn’t mean it. “We should do something mean back when it’s our turn to pick, Himchan.” He said.

“What are you thinking?” Himchan asked.

“Lap dances and leave.” A loud moan accented Daehyun’s statement as Youngjae seemed to dislike (or maybe like) his idea a little too much. “We should just get them all needy and then leave to do something else.”

“Mm.” Himchan hummed. “I like that idea.” His breath hitched the littlest bit. “But for now, let’s just enjoy this.”

And that’s the story of how Jongup and Zelo came home at four in the morning to find the others laying naked in the living room, covered in cum, with some clothes strewn about and others in neat piles. “This is weird.” Jongup said. “I really didn’t need to see any of their dicks.”

“I feel like we should take a picture for blackmail.” Junhong told him.

“Why would we blackmail them?” Jongup asked.

“Free food.” Junhong suggested.

Jongup’s face lit up. “I’ll go get the camera.”


	3. (BangHim) Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! I really love your writing! Can I request banghim early morning cuddling/smut? Thank you!  
> Posted On: November 14th 2014

Himchan’s head was under the cover, resting on Yongguk’s chest as if he was listening to his heart beat when the slightly younger of the two woke up. Even though it was a little suffocating to sleep like that, he didn’t move because it was comfortable to be so close.

Yongguk’s fingers were running up and down his lower back and once the elder realized Himchan was up he pulled the cover down so that their faces were both above the covers.

Himchan whined, shielding his eyes by turning his face into Yongguk’s chest at the light and cold. “I don’t wanna get up yet.” He whined.

Yongguk’s chest rumbled as he laughed, “we can stay in bed.” He answered. They were silent and mostly still for a while then, Yongguk’s fingers trailing up and down Himchan’s lower back while Himchan’s traced over Yongguk’s tattoo.

It was maybe half an hour later that Himchan shifted up, still laying half on the rapper, to connect their lips in a long, slow kiss. Yongguk’s hand trailed lower in response, running up and down the back of Himchan’s thigh.

When their lips parted, Yongguk could see Himchan’s eyes had darkened just a little. “Do you think you’re still stretched from last night?”

“Mostly, yeah.” Himchan answered softly before connecting their lips again.

They picked up slowly, shifting around and kissing until they were out of breath, Himchan straddling Yongguk now. Yongguk rolled his hips up lazily so that his cock ground against Himchan’s ass, the visual grinding back in the sleepy rhythm.

Himchan broke the kiss to trace his tongue over the lettering of Yongguk’s tattoo, sucking on his nipples whenever he reached them while Yongguk groaned below him.

The rapper moved one of his hands from Himchan’s thigh to his dick to pump him until he was hard like Yongguk was rapidly getting to be. The beautiful man above him moaned softly and continues trailing his lips over Yongguk’s chest.

Stretching was more for the sake of lube than because Himchan needed it, because Himchan was right that he was still pretty open from last night. Yongguk got his fingers slicked up and worked the first two in, taking very little effort to scissor them or move them around. Himchan was sucking hickey’s into his neck now as Yongguk stuck a third in, and a fourth once the fleshy walls gave way.

Himchan slid the condom on for Yongguk, before holding himself up and slowly dropping himself down to sit on the rapper’s dick. Yongguk was holding his hips to help keep him from moving down too quickly, but eventually Himchan was all the way seated, trying to adjust to the massive member inside him.

He leaned down to kiss Yongguk gently as their hips rolled together slowly, like they had all the time in the world. He swirled his hips on the way down, clenching when he hit the bottom, and then letting Yongguk’s hands guide him back up.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yongguk mumbled when Himchan sat back up, the visual smiling but finding himself unable to respond when he dropped himself at just the right angle, a moan ripping from his lips.

Yongguk started bucking his hips up to keep the angle, Himchan’s nails scraping across his chest as he moaned with each drop down.

When they came, they came hard and they came together, Yongguk stroking Himchan as he rutted, moving them through their orgasm together.

Yongguk helped the visual off of him then, pulling him down back into a cuddling embrace and kissing his shoulder.

“We could just stay in bed all day.” Himchan murmured.

Yongguk hummed. “I like that idea.”


	4. (BangHim) Interupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i don't know if this request has been done yet but banghim smut with zelo walking in on them  
> Posted On: December 02nd 2014

“Fuck.” Himchan groaned as Yongguk continued to push in slowly, filling him to the brim even if he was well-stretched. “Fuck, just do it all at once please.” He whined a bit, moving his hips around. Some people liked it better when they were given time to adjust to each new inch inside them, but Himchan would rather get it all done at once and then adjust around it.

Yongguk above him nodded a bit, sucking on Himchan’s neck as he snapped his hips up so that he was pushed all the way in. Below him was a soft whining groan, leading him to reach a hand between them to pump the other slowly as he waited for him to adjust. His other hand rested on Himchan’s hip, holding him steady for when they actually started moving.

Himchan let a short whine, caught up in the pleasure as the slow burning sensation faded out, replaced by an uncomfortable heat and familiar lust for more. “Move.” He requested, moving his hips slightly now that it didn’t hurt as much.

They started up slow at first but soon enough Yongguk was pounding into him while Himchan struggled to keep quiet.

Apparently he succeeded because Junhong didn’t hear him through the door, so he thought it’d be safe to open. Of course, upon doing so he came across his two sweaty hyungs, faces red and eyes half closed, and of course one with his dick up the ass of the other.

Junhong gulped at the erotic sight, ignoring the sudden tightness in his pants in favor of stuttering out a, “sorry! It’s not important, I’ll come back later!”

Slamming the door behind him, he ran off to take a cold shower and try not to think about what he saw.

“That’s not good.” Yongguk mumbled, looking at the door in shock. “Do you think that mentally scarred him or something? He’s still innocent, I hope this doesn’t–”

“There is no way Zelo is still innocent.” Himchan interjected with a roll of his eyes. “He’ll jack off and get over it.”

“What do you mean?” Yongguk asked, remembering the position they were in and starting to move his hips again. Himchan took a second to groan before he could continue.

“He– ah… Don’t you remember him asking Youngjae for a ‘secret’ birthday pres–ah! present this nng year?” Yongguk was pounding into his prostate so it was a bit hard to talk. “Nnnngh, and then on mmh on Z’s birthday ahh Youngjae kicked us all out for ngh for the whole day?”

Yongguk was grunting and panting between his words, finding it difficult to talk as well. “I thought, ah, they were just watching movies?”

Himchan groaned loudly, partially because Yongguk had thrust particularly hard that time and partially at the older’s obliviousness. “How the ahhh fuck did you believe that? Mmp, harder please.” He whined for a second. “When we, ahh! When we got back, nnnnn, Zelo was asleep and, nnnnngh, Youngjae was limping for a week. Ah!”

They didn’t say much more after that, until after they had cum and were lying next to each other basking in the after glow. “We should ask him to join us sometime.” Himchan suggested.

“Don’t say things like that, I’ll get hard again.” Yongguk answered


	5. (BangHim) A Different Interrupted Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd like to read a BangHim parents!AU where they are in the bedroom making out and when things start to get intense, Zelo goes to their bedroom asking if he can sleep with them because he had a nightmare and he's scared and they can't help but let him sleep between them  
> Posted On: January 18th 2015

With two sons, Youngjae and Junhong, at ages six and four, Yongguk’s career as a producer, and Himchan’s career as an actor, time together was scarce and sacred. Sundays were reserved for them to spend together with their two little boys as a family before they’d have to give in to the chaos of the week once more.

Sunday nights, once their sons had gone to bed, was reserved specifically for them, typically spent watching a movie, and then, well, you know.

They were lying on the couch for a good part of the evening, snuggles together with Himchan’s head on Yongguk’s chest, simply enjoying the time they had together and chatting about their weeks. “They really rejected each version you gave them?” Himchan was asking. “They’re a bit too determined with this boy group, don’t you think?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t matter if they boys were any good.” Yongguk sighed. “But they’re all awful and for some reason the company expects me to make them amazing. No amount of auto-tune can fix how badly they cannot sing.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Himchan replied, looking up at the elder as he drew patterns on Yongguk’s chest. “Hopefully they’ll just give up soon and move on to kids with actual talent.”

“I don’t know.” Yongguk answered. “I just hope they put me back on working with Secret again.”

“Should I be jealous?” Himchan joked, teasing because Yongguk always spoke so highly of the girl group that housed two of his best friends. Himchan wasn’t the type to get super jealous though, even if he was prone to worry when he noticed little things were wrong; he was still rather laid back.

“Mm, no. I still like you best.” Yongguk teased back, smiling when Himchan scooted up to connect their lips in a slow loving kiss.

After some giggly play fighting ensued, they ended up with Yongguk giving Himchan a piggyback ride upstairs to their room while Himchan nuzzled his face into the crook of Yongguk’s neck, mumbling about how much he loved Yongguk and wished they had more time together.

Yongguk was still blushing slightly when he plopped Himchan down on the bed, crawling on top of him after he had turned the lights off. “I miss you too, baby.” Yongguk was mumbling, before leaning down to connect their lips in a slow kiss that carried how much they loved each other in each movement. “And I love you too.” He added when they broke for air, foreheads pressed together. Himchan’s eyes were closed as he breathed hard, but Yongguk’s were open, not wanting to miss a second of his husbands beauty.

The mildly older of the two stroked the younger’s cheek gently, causing is eyes to open and focus on Yongguk. “Show me.” He requested quietly, tilting his head up to seal their lips a second time.

The kiss was just as slow as before, consisting of a rhythm they were both content at, but infinitely more full of passion. They had been together for over a decade, since they were teenagers meeting by accident at a concert neither of them would ever forget. Not because the band was any good, but because it had been love the moment they laid eyes on each other.

Lips parted to give way to tongues meeting, in a way that was no longer shy as their first kisses of the distant past had been, those lost to the era before they became as in tune with each other as the present had brought them to be - a case of perfect symbiosis.

Hips started to roll together as Yongguk fit himself between Himchan’s legs, fingers of one hand entwined, while Himchan’s other rested on the back of Yongguk’s neck and Yongguk’s rubbed soft circles into Himchan’s hip. Slowly that hand snaked its way under Himchan’s shirt to worship the soft skin there, as Himchan’s tousled Yongguk’s hair in the way he knew the other liked.

The actor’s hand slipped between them, tugging on the ends of Yongguk’s shirt until it had been thrown to the ground, then sliding down just a bit further to slip into the other’s pajama pants, running his fingers over Yongguk’s length as the older let out a soft groan above him.

The door clicked open and Himchan was quick to redraw his hand while Yongguk rolled to the side. The door had opened only a crack, as if the person opening it had had to stand on his tippy-toes just to reach the knob and then fell back onto flat feet so he could push it open all the way.

Sure enough, little four year old Junhong appeared in the doorway, hands clutching onto his favorite toy bunny that he had slept with every day since his older brother had given it to him. “Daddies?” The little boy called shyly, as if he was worried he’d wake them up.

“What is it, Junhonggie?” Yongguk asked, propping himself up just a bit to stare at the figure in the doorway.

“Nightmare.” The little boy whimpered softly. “Can I sleep with daddies? I’m scared.”

Yongguk looked over at Himchan, who propped himself up as well. Neither could really stand it when one of their babies was upset, always so quick to say yes. With a quick look of agreement Himchan reached his arms out. “It’s alright. Come here, Junhonggie, we’ll protect you.”

The little boy ran forward, climbing onto the bed and into Himchan’s arms, who brought him down to lay between the two of them. “Nighty night, Junhonggie.” Himchan cooed quietly, kissing his son’s head.

“Sweet dreams.” Yongguk mumbled, pecking both of their foreheads lovingly.

It may have so happened that little Youngjae woke up half an hour later to realize his little brother had left their shared bedroom, and went to join everyone else in his parent’s bed, all snuggled together like the loving family they were.


	6. (BangHim) Make Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim, smut, makeup sex  
> Posted On: January 19th 2015
> 
> i honest to god have no recollection of this one at all

“Yongguk.” Yongguk couldn’t say he was surprised to hear Himchan’s voice exactly three days after they had had a huge, blow out, possibly end all fight. It was never then end all fight, no matter how much Himchan screamed or cried or Yongguk spoke heavily with that anger laced in his quiet voice, no mater how many nights they spent crying after or how many holes Yongguk punched in their walls when Himchan left to stay with his sister because he just couldn’t be there anymore. It was just never the end. It couldn’t be. He wasn’t surprised to hear the tears in Himchan’s voice either, the soft thud of his bag on the ground as he waited for Yongguk to turn to him. “I’m sorry.” Himchan wasn’t so proud as to refuse to admit it.

Yongguk gulped, with each blow out fight he wondered if he could really stand another day, another week, another month, but every second spent without Himchan was worse than a million fights like they had had. He needed Himchan by his side, to be the light and the carefree and the fun where as he always felt so serious and detached, even when he did not mean to be. So, he turned his head to meet the other’s eyes from where he was sitting on the couch, Himchan standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry too.” He mumbled softly. “I should have paid more attention to you.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten so jealous.” Himchan replied, then he was shifting, awkward on his toes in the one moment Yongguk thought Himchan could ever be the awkward one. “Yongguk–”

“I missed you.” Yongguk cut him off, knowing it was hard for Himchan to admit it, admit that he wanted to keep trying. “Please tell me you’re coming back to me, Himchan. Please tell me that we’re making up again.” The room was silent, dead outside the two of them caught in their awkward regret.

“Always.” Himchan promised softly, and before Yongguk could even stand fully and lift his arms, Himchan was filling them and holding onto him tightly, just as Yongguk held onto him. 

They stayed just like that for a long time, held together not just physically, but by a desperate need to be together after a handful of days apart.

How lips ended up meeting was unbeknownst to them, but somehow they did, giving way to a desperate tangle of tongues, and need to be together,  _connected_  like they were one being instead of two. Yongguk’s hands had turned clinging and Himchan’s had turned roaming, over the other’s arms and torso, under his shirt and over his abs, eventually clinging to said shirt to keep them close together.

Lips moved passionately together as distance made their hearts grow fonder and their tongues, bolder, desperate to be together once more in away that they viewed as absolute. To give all of themselves to each other, that was the idea.

They parted for just a couple seconds, foreheads rested together as they panted, sharing the same air. Then, Yongguk said the one word that sprung things to motion, just a soft and desperate little “please”.

They fell back onto the couch as Himchan practically tore at him, putting loving claims on his lips, his neck, his shoulders, and his collarbones as hands came to run over the tanned skin he had missed so much once more. A singular call of need, a request, and now something real was filling the void between them as they rolled to the side, Yongguk on top of Himchan as shirts were thrown off to pile on the ground, followed by other articles until they could feel their bodies moving together with electricity sparking anywhere their skin touched.

They weren’t careful, weren’t slow, weren’t well-prepared. Himchan was willing to wait as much as Yongguk would have rathered spent every second worshiping his skin, taking things slow to make it last longer. But Himchan had his reasoning and Yongguk knew it was sound, they would have plenty of time for more, for slow and careful, but in those moments he wanted Yongguk as quickly as he could get him,

So pushing in wasn’t the easiest, nor was it painless for Himchan, who managed to tolerate it so long at Yongguk was there to hold his hand and kiss his scrunched up face.

Lips found their way to Yongguk’s neck, and nails scraped soft red lines into his back as their hips moved slow and sensual together for the sake of the connection over the pleasure, which mounted as they felt themselves growing closer once more.

The end hit them like white-hot ecstasy, leaving them panting out sweet nothings as the high slowly subsided.


	7. (BangHim) Boss's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU, BangHim  
> Posted On: July 17th 2015

“Really, Yongguk, you’ll see. He’s perfect for you.” He understood his boss’s words were well-intentioned, but he was tired of hearing of her son nearly every day. He didn’t get this thing where people thought that just because two guys were gay, they’d be perfect together. Knowing who is boss was personality-wise, and how children often take after their parents, Yongguk didn’t really think her son would mesh well with him.

“I’m sure.” He said politely, although he felt as though he knew the opposite. “I’ll keep an eye out for him when he gets back from the states.” He son was some big person in the fashion world, apparently, which only made Yongguk dislike him more. He thought most of the people in the fashion industry were a bit to egotistical for him. “Although, it might be a bit hard to find him, I don’t know. And he might come back with some American boyfriend, with the industry he’s in he’s probably meeting a lot of suitors.”

“You say that as if we’re not in one of those industries as well.” His boss laughed. It was true, they worked for a music company that specialized in writing and producing music for idol groups that couldn’t manage themselves, and there happened to be a lot of gay people in their company, at least. “He’ll be back in time for the holiday party next week, I promise.”

“Oh.” Yongguk tried not to let his face fall. He was hoping to avoid meeting her son, since he really did not think they’d mesh well. “I’ll have to introduce myself then.”

“No need!” His boss cheered happily. “I’ve already told him all about you as well. He’s totally excited to meet you.”

Yongguk sighed. “Great.” She continued to rant on about her son, seeming not to notice Yongguk’s unwillingness.

–

It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in seeing someone, it was that Yongguk already considered himself to be in a relationship. Sort of. Well, it wasn’t really a relationship. More like friends with benefits. Okay, he couldn’t really call it that either. There was a guy he had a one night stand with a couple months ago who was really hot, funny, and smart. Yongguk wasn’t trying to date him or anything, he was just kind of letting things play out as they went.

Now, normally when Yongguk had a one night stand, he would never contact the person again after. That was the point of it, wasn’t it? To have sex and then be done? But this guy, in addition to being hot and having a great personality, happened to have a really nice dick, and was particularly skilled in taking pictures of it. Which is how their current weird thing started: they’d text each other when they were horny and sext until they both got off. It was a bit harder since he was apparently on a business trip outside the country, but Yongguk learned that 3am was a good time to text him, and so that was around when they’d text at least once a week.

“heyy” Yongguk messaged him a couple nights later. It was a Saturday, so he assumed it was okay that he was messaging a little earlier than normal.

“horny?” His response was instant. Yongguk actually had no clue what his name was sine he was saved in his phone as ‘Cute Guy, Nice Dick’ but he assumed that he didn’t know his name as well. It was a one night stand, after all, and they didn’t exactly talk much while sending pictures of their dicks.

“yea” Yongguk texted back, knowing the response was going to be something sexy.

Well, he thought he knew. He happened to be wrong. “Quick question before we get to it:” a text popped up. “do you do this with other dudes or is it just my dick you look at when you’re horny?”

Yongguk gulped, not completely sure his answer was what he wanted. “just you.” He texted.

“Perfect.” Yongguk was not expecting that message, nor the one after it. “I’m getting back from my trip in a couple days, would you maybe be up for like” another message, “exclusively fucking? Or actually fucking in general?” Another message.

“I’d be up for that” Yongguk texted. The guy had some seriously good dick, and like Yongguk had told himself before, he was up for anything with this guy.

“cool” It took a couple seconds for the guy to answer. “I’ll text you when I’m back there and free and all.” He added. The next picture, predictably, was his dick, and Yongguk was not complaining.

–

Yongguk had tried to think of literally any excuse to not go to the holiday party, but sadly he had none. His family was out of town until Sunday, his friends all had their own work parties to attend, and the cute guy with the nice dick said he wasn’t available until tomorrow. He counted himself lucky that they had decided on the label of 'exclusive’ though, because it meant he could turn down his boss’s son with little problem.

“Oh, he’s right over there.” Yongguk could hear her voice from the other side of the room, trying not to visibly stiffen.

“Mom, I already told you, I’m not interested.” He heard some guy’s voice respond. He sounded hot, but Yongguk didn’t want to turn and acknowledge them as they were approaching him. “I’m already in, like, a relationship-ish thing.”

“You keep calling it a 'thing’.” His boss answered in her I’m-in-charge-here tone. “Is this guy your boyfriend?” She asked.

“No–” Her son’s response was cut short.

“Then what does it matter? Come on, Channie, at least humor me here.” Yongguk sighed, they were close. “Yongguk! Yongguk, over here!” She called, and he turned, trying to hide his distaste for the situation with fake pleasantness. “Yongguk, I’d like you to meet my son Himchan, Himchan, this is Yongguk.”

The two stared at each other, completely frozen. Yongguk had definitely seen that face before, in photos where it was twisted into a moaning mess to show just how much he was enjoying touching himself. Having sent similar pictures, and seeing Himchan’s expression, Yongguk could only guess he had been recognized as well. “Bye, Mom.” Himchan said suddenly, waving Yongguk’s boss off with his hand, his face completely red. She praised herself briefly and then went off, probably oblivious to the awkward atmosphere between the two.

“That’s some weird coincidence, huh?” Himchan laughed awkwardly, and Yongguk could not stop thinking about how many times he had seen this guy’s dick.

“Yeah, who would have guessed.” Yongguk answered. He watched as Himchan visibly shivered.

“Fuck, I forgot how hot your voice is.” He said, almost shamelessly. A second later his face was tomato red and he was looking around to make sure no one saw him. “Why didn’t you send me like audio clips? God.” He mumbled.

“I could have if you asked for them.” Yongguk answered. “I guess our meet up is a day early then?” He gave a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know that we can, like, do it this way if you work for my mom.” Himchan said. “Like, I was all for being friends with benefits until you inevitably fell in love with me and we started dating, but now I think we either have to skip that first part or not do anything at all.” There was some amount of joking in the 'inevitably fall in love’ line, and so Yongguk guessed that while Himchan had kind of hoped they were going to end up dating, he didn’t really care that much.

“Yeah.” Yongguk nodded. “I mean, which would you prefer? Awkwardly go our separate ways or like, go out for coffee tomorrow?”

“Does coffee tomorrow involve going back to your place for our original plans after?” Himchan asked, and Yongguk replied that it did. “Well, you have a really nice dick, so…”

“Coffee?” Yongguk asked.

“Coffee.” Himchan agreed. After an awkward second he continued. “By the way, what’s your name again? I kind of have your number saved as 'Big dick guy from Seoul’.” Yongguk took a couple seconds to stop laughing.

“We’re made for each other then,” Yongguk told him. “You’re in my phone as 'Cute Guy, Nice Dick’.” The conversation paused until their giggles subsided. “I’m Bang Yongguk.”

“Kim Himchan.” Himchan answered happily. “So, where do you think the nearest supply closet is?” There was something mischievous in his eyes.

“Or,” Yongguk suggested, “we could just go to my studio. No cameras, and no one will be up there right now.”

“Perfect.” The two looked quickly to make sure no one was watching them, then went ducking out of the party.


	8. (BangLo) Banged The Prof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can i request the 'i had a onenightstand the night before i started college class and whoops i banged my professor' with Zelo as the student (maybe Uppie as his best friend?) and Yongguk as Prof. Bang?  
> Posted On: July 18th 2015

“You don’t even understand.” Zelo’s pleased voice was mostly obscured by the swirling sound of other students in one of the freshmen seminar classes he had to take. “It was amazing.” He added with a sly look to his friend Jongup. “Amazing.” He repeated wistfully. He had gone out with some older students he had met the night before, with his best friend Jongup tagging along. They both ended up finding people to go home with, and were talking now about it as they waited for class. Jongup didn’t seem to have much to say about the guy he picked up, only that he was content with how it went.

Zelo, on the other hand, had more than enough to say. “Did you get his number?” Jongup asked nonchalantly. Normally he was more like Zelo and Zelo was more like him after hooking up. Zelo liked to keep how it was to himself, Jongup liked to tell everyone. But he didn’t know, with the guy he was with last night, he kind of wanted to keep doing things with him. Jongup felt like that would be harder if he told everyone.

Meanwhile his friend was so blissed out after how he’d been treated that he couldn’t stop himself from blabbering on with that enthusiastic tone. “I did!” Zelo cheered. “And he sent me a good morning text, too. It’s so cute.”

“Did you text back?” Jongup asked.

“Of course.” Junhong replied. “He’s like, older, you know. Not like old but like, twenty five. Guys at that age don’t play games, and if I want to get with him again I need to convince him I’m mature for my age.”

“I think they play games at any age but you do you.” Jongup said with a shrug. “Twenty five though? What does he want with an eighteen year old like you?”

“Well, I mean for one thing he wants–”

“I’m going to censor you right there.” Jongup cut him off. “I get that he fucked you to the high heavens and back, but it was a one night stand. Don’t ruin it by trying to get with him, casual sex is rad.”

“Yes, yes, you are the king of one night stands.” Junhong said with a roll of his eyes. “And chances are I will never see him again, but let me have this. One day.”

“One day.” Jongup said with a wave of his hand. “Oh, the prof’s finally here. Zelo, look, at least we have a hot prof for th–”

“Holy shit!” Junhong’s voice was a little loud, but in his surprise he managed to know over his coffee so all of the students that turned to look at him thought his surprise was from the spilled beverage. He looked up in embarrassment only to meet none other than his one night stand from the night before. Yongguk, as Zelo remembered screaming, was blushing bright red too and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“That’s the guy I slept with.” Junhong whispered a couple minutes later, when everyone else was to distracted with class to pay attention to him.

“Are you sure?” Jongup asked.

“I’m, like, 100% sure.” Junhong answered.

“Maybe you can get him to give you an A. Like either by letting him fuck you more or through blackmail.” Jongup whispered. Junhong shoved him.

At the end of class, they had to pass Yongguk at the podium in order to get out of the room. Junhong gulped and kept his head down, but Yongguk called out to him. “Junhong, I’ll expect you to come to my office hours today.”

“Yes, professor!” Junhong’s voice cracked as he answered, making Jongup next to him crack up laughing.

–

Since it was the first day of classes, it wasn’t surprising that Junhong was the only one to show up to office hours, nervous and kind of hoping they would end up fucking. What could he say? Yongguk was really good in bed, even if he was the professor.

“Hello.” Junhong said awkwardly, closing the door behind him and feeling like he was in the plot-section of a bad porno.

“Junhong, sit.” Yongguk said, just as awkward. When Junhong sat, he continued. “I just wanted to assure you that last night will in no way effect your grades in my class, positively or negatively. I mean, it would have been positively, of course, but I’m not a fucked up prof, so it won’t have any effect at all. I promise I’ll treat you like all the other students, and I’ll expect you to behave towards me how you behave toward your other professors.”

“Damn.” Junhong was unable to stop himself from talking. “I was kind of hoping you were calling me in here so we could do it again. Like, I don’t give a shit if it affects my grades. I study hard so I’ll do fine either way, but still.”

Yongguk shifted in his seat, and Junhong could tell he liked the idea of being with him again. “That would be highly inappropriate.” He barely managed the words, his face bright red. “I’m a teacher and you’re my student. I’m not going to start off my first year as a teacher here by breaking all of the rules and dating a student.” He didn’t seem very committed to his words.

“Okay, but hear me out here.” Junhong said. “What if we just fuck until the semester is over? And then when I’m not your student anymore we can date.”

“Um, that would be highly inappropriate.” Yongguk’s words were weak.

“So, we fuck one more time, and then wait until next semester?” Junhong suggested, knowing he was seconds from getting what he wanted.

“Yes.” Yongguk’s answer was mindless. “This Friday at my place.” He said softly. “After that there is to be no mention of this to anyone, okay? And no contact between the two of us outside of class. And next semester we’ve got to keep it quiet, okay?”

“Sure.” Junhong answered with a smile.


	9. (BangDae) Music Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:(i hope im not late for a prompt) bangdae, filming new mv with storyline of gay couples, required to kiss and film bedscenes (not actual ones just simulated - still wearing pants but you know with all the other stuff; kissing, touching, moaning and so on ^^)  
> Posted On: January 20th 2015
> 
> (a note that this has a continuation with younglo in the 1.0 archive idk

“Alright, so we’re dividing you up into couples.” The manager said calmly, “Or rather, Yongguk and I divided you up based on the scene and the intensity level. Our goal here is to make a good music video without making any of you  _too_ uncomfortable.” He motioned for Yongguk to continue on, they all already knew all of the parts for the music video, and were just waiting on assignment for who was with who.

“So, as you know,” Yongguk said, “The message of this song is that all love is okay, so we’re showing various couples that receive discrimination, namely gay ones. Um, so, yeah, Youngjae and Zelo, you’re on the super innocent, fluffy scene. I put Himchan and Jongup on the more romantic one because I know you can do it which means…” Yongguk patted Daehyun’s shoulder with an awkward and apologetic smile, even if this had been a planned endeavor by him so he’d be able to kiss Daehyun at least once in his lifetime. Daehyun only licked his lips and nodded shyly, they were going to share the ‘sexy scene’ but he didn’t seem to off put.

He was actually trying to hide the fact that he was quite the opposite, thrumming with excitement because sure it was just  _simulated_  but saying he hadn’t had a certain number of fantasies about their tough leader and that this wouldn’t be feeding into them a little was kind of a major lie.

They listened to the director as he explained the scene they’d be doing, the other pairings being whisked off to work on their own scenes. “We want it to look like you’re ready to tear each other’s clothes off for the first part, and then make it rather intense for the second, make it so they have no choice but to rate it 19+ for reasons other than that it displays homosexuality.”

They were supposed to start off with a kiss, but it was awkward approaching it, awkward to find the way it would work for them with out both looking confused and awkward.

The director had given up eventually, pulling Yongguk to the side and telling him to just follow Daehyun’s lead, then pulling the younger to the side, as the better actor between the two, and giving him rather specific instructions on how to go about it in a way that would look good for the cameras.

They started up filming again, with Daehyun just chatting casually to Yongguk about something or other that had made him upset. Yongguk understood that Daehyun was the kind of person that really needed a hug when he was upset, one of those touch-starved, clingy people that needed constant reassurance to tie them to the Earth. The cameras didn’t seem to be rolling, people hanging around casually while the directer debated something with a staff member, secretly watching Daehyun follow his plot.

The older stepped forward to give Daehyun a hug, arms reached out with hand encasing the younger’s waist only briefly before they’d slide back to hold him tight. They came to a screeching halt on his waist as Daehyun was quick to cup Yongguk’s head gingerly with his two hands and press their lips together in a firm kiss.

On screen it worked as seamlessly as it did in real life, looking like Daehyun was upset and looking for comfort, then Yongguk was about to comfort him with a kiss and Daehyun jumped forward at the prospect of it. It looked like they were a regular couple that was used to it.

It helped that once they got into the kiss, the awkwardness between them seemed to fade away and they were able to easily get the couple of seconds of film they needed for the music video before the kiss was broken up. Daehyun scratched his head awkwardly, feeling a little bad for tricking Yongguk like that and a bit awkward from the kiss. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “it was supposed to make it easier.”

“It’s fine.” Yongguk replied, petting Daehyun’s hair softly. “It helped, but I don’t think it’ll work twice so hopefully that first version is good.”

They were told that they were in the clear, and would be moving onto the more intense scene, in which they were meant to be having sex. Of course, they weren’t going to actually do that, or get anywhere relative to close to it because this was a music video, not porn. The director left it to them to figure out how they’d be most comfortable doing the scene together, only explaining vaguely what they were hoping for.

“How do we do this?” Yongguk asked, not wanting to pressure Daehyun into anything that would be too much. 

Daehyun thought about it for a second before calling out to the directer, “It’s better if you’re just filming and we go with kind of spontaneous things like the kiss.” When the director signaled they were good, Daehyun looked at the wall of the set for a second before meeting Yongguk’s eyes. “Push me up against that wall.”

The older did so, Daehyun’s hands tangling into his hair and pulling him into another kiss as he did, letting the kiss run for a couple seconds to let them get their close ups before he broke it. “Jump up?” Yongguk suggested.

Daehyun nodded, licking his lips before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Yongguk’s waist, the older pushing him against the wall again as they rested their foreheads together and stared into each other’s eyes, breaking after a couple seconds to laugh because it felt so ridiculous instead of intense. The director called out to do it again, and so they tried again this time with Daehyun looking down at Yongguk’s lips while Yongguk looked at his eyes, making it much easier to hold for the about minute they wanted to film them that way.

Back on his feet, Daehyun gave Yongguk a mock innocent look while the close up was still on them, the older tilting his chin and connecting their lips in another kiss as the camera moved away slowly.

They pulled a couple more intense scenes like that before the stylists pulled them off to muss up their hair and set them up for the 'bed scenes’, in which they’d be shirtless, with pants hidden under the covers. Once made too look like they had actually been going at it, they took up positions on the bed, with Yongguk hovering over Daehyun.

Then it was kissing again, fingers running over skin carefully, not wanting to dip too low or make anything too real. That went on for a good while before the director called for them to move on, them changing so Yongguk looked to be sucking a hickey onto Daehyun’s neck even though he wasn’t actually really touching him, while Daehyun threw his head back and pretended to moan, having to actually fake moans to make it look real enough, with was majorly awkward, but so was everything they were doing.

They’re last shot was of their foreheads pressed together again, Daehyun’s hands pinned to the bed, and fingers entwined with Yongguk’s. Suddenly he threw his head back, arching off the bed and letting out a loud, fake moan, Yongguk faking one at the same time.

After that they couldn’t stop laughing anytime they looked at each other so they had to call off the rest of the shoot and work with what they had.


	10. (BangLo) Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: BangLo, first kiss (even the urge strikes you for a lil smut, that's 1004% ok c; )  
> Posted On: November 05th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: Lost to the winds of time (but it basically just asked for the smut)  
> Posted On: November 08th 2014
> 
> small note: im very very ehhhhhhh looking back on this i understand all the reasons why it may be weird or make people uncomfortable so just as a fair warning this involves newly-adult junhong asking yongguk to give him some of his first sexual encounters

Zelo played with his fingers a bit, even biting his nail as a bad habit he picked up from Youngjae, while trying to formulate what he wanted to say to Yongguk. They were in the practice room, despite being on break, because Yongguk had offered to practice rapping with Zelo and the younger would always jump at the chance for that.

Now, out of breath, they were taking a break, and Junhong wanted to ask for his birthday present finally. When Yongguk had asked him what he wanted a month ago, Junhong has said not to get him anything, but when Yongguk insisted, the youngest member asked it would be alright if he told the leader later, even possibly after his birthday.

Yongguk had agreed, because he couldn’t force Zelo to make up his mind on what he wanted, but little did he know, Junhong already new. The young rapper was just too nervous to ask for what he wanted.

The lights in the practice room were bright as always, but for once it didn’t smell like sweat, probably because it was only the two of them sitting there, in ripped jeans an t-shirts with their autumn coats thrown off in a corner with their bags. “Hyung, I’ve decided what I want for my birthday.” Junhong said hesitantly, forcing the words out even though he was nervous.

“I already told you, not socks.” Yongguk said, flashing a gummy smile. He had insisted that socks were not a good enough present because ‘becoming an adult warrants a big present, something special’.

“It isn’t socks.” Zelo said with a small smile, and Yongguk waited for him to say what it was. The words came out fast as his face turned red, ducking his eyes down in embarrassment. “It’s just that I’m an adult now and I’ve never kissed anyone and that doesn’t seem fair and hyungs tease me and you can say no in fact pretend I never said anything. I just–”

Yongguk interrupted him, his slow, deep voice always such a stark contrast from Zelo’s fast, boy-ish one. “What do you want, Junhonggie?”

Digging his nails into his palms, Junhong became blunt, direct. “I want a kiss.” He paused for just a second before adding a soft, “from you. I want you to kiss me.”

It was silent for only a handful of moments, but for Junhong it felt like forever. He had had a crush on their gummy smile leader since the day he had met him, although everyone else seemed to perceive it as idolization of the older rapper. To them it was sweet and innocent, but to Junhong… well, he guessed maybe it was still sweet but…

Yongguk was having a debate with himself as to if it was okay to kiss someone six years younger than him. The more he thought about it, the more the answer became yes, because Zelo literally asked him to, the kid was a legal adult who could make his own decisions now, and Yongguk really liked him. It had been gradual, building up from admiration for Zelo’s enthusiasm and motivation to pride for the younger rapper’s talent. And then one day, he woke up and realized it was something more. Since then, he had kept it hidden, not even telling Himchan or Youngjae of his closely guarded secret.

Now it seemed Zelo wanted the same thing.

Yongguk stood up, walking over to where Junhong was sitting against the mirror, and kneeled down in front of him, that reassuring smile on his face. “Happy belated birthday, Zelo baby.” He mumbled softly, and then he moved in close, but not all the was so their lips were centimeters apart, letting Junhong take his first kiss for himself.

Without a second of hesitation, on a little run of confidence, Junhong leaned forward and connected their lips, feeling sparks course through his boy as Yongguk’s lips slowly moved against his, showing him what to do.

They kissed like that for a while, Yongguk’s hands on Junhong’s shoulders and the younger’s hands just sitting on his lap twitching because he wanted to touch, but he also didn’t want whatever sleep-deprivation-induced dream this was to end. Some part of him screamed about how he wanted more, about how hot his body was starting to feel and about how good it would feel just to open his mouth and suck in Yongguk’s lower lip and to reach out and touch him everywhere, but more of him screamed to keep still. To enjoy what he could get and not ruin it.

When Yongguk pulled away, they were both smiling. “That’s still a rather small birthday present, Junhonggie. Are you sure you don’t want more?” Yongguk asked, on some kind of high because at least he got to have this, to put his mark on this little part of Zelo’s life forever.

“I-It was my first kiss.” Junhong said nervously. “I think it’s a lot.” Yongguk sat there with him for the couple seconds it took Zelo to speak again, running his finger tips up and down the back of the younger’s neck. “Hyung, I really like you.” He mumbled. “I don’t want this to be just one kiss.”

There were lips on his again as Yongguk kissed him a second time. “Then be mine, Junhonggie, and I’ll be yours. How does that sound?”

“Amazing.” Junhong said back. They both smiled at each other for a bit, feeling dumb but happy. And then Yongguk was leaning forward and their lips were meeting for a third time, and that part of Junhong that wanted more took over.

 

\--

 

It was hesitant at first, gentle fingers reaching over to rest on Yongguk’s shoulders while Yongguk’s rested on Junhong’s sides. Then, a little bit more, with his lips parting and the older taking advantage of that to tangle their tongues. Junhong couldn’t fight the little whine he let out as his body grew hotter and hotter and he wanted more and more and more.

His fingers reached up to tangle in Yongguk’s hair, pulling a bit whenever Yongguk did something that made the heat sitting in his abdomen grow exponentially. The older rapper quickly caught onto Junhong’s little tell, and used it to see how Junhong felt about wandering hand up and down his sides. With encouragement from the little noise Junhong was making, Yongguk dipped his hands under Junhong’s shirt and reached up to tweak his nipples, rolling the buds between his fingers.

Junhong practically tore Yongguk’s hair out as he pulled his head away from the kiss, a high keen sounding from the back of his throat. Yongguk laughed a little, before helping Junhong get his shirt off and throwing off his own.

He wasn’t expecting Junhong to tackle him the way he did, knocking them both to the ground with the young on top, lips attaching to Yongguk’s chest so he could trace the tattoo with his tongue before he was even sure of what he was doing. Yongguk below him groaned as Junhong’s lips trailed over him, so he decided he could just continue. The fantasies he’d had since Yongguk got this tattoo…

He didn’t know how long he was laying there, kissing and sucking and biting at the tattoo while Yongguk let out little groans beneath him, but it was long enough that Yongguk got impatient and rolled them over so he could start grinding into the younger, causing Junhong to emit soft whimpers as that part that wanted more took over completely. He ran his fingers over every inch of skin he could get to leaning up to capture Yongguk’s lips again as their hips worked together. Yongguk pulled away a half second later, distracted by Junhong’s frenzied touching. “What do you want baby?” He asked, his voice an octave deeper than normal, making Junhong’s pants feel tight.

“You.” The younger whimpered out, trying to get closer, to get Yongguk’s lips in his again. “More.” He added.

“You’re sure?” Yongguk asked softly, but Junhong was to gone to really care about how sweet Yongguk was being, instead nodding his head violently and bucking his hips up.

Yongguk pulled away completely, making Junhong emit a loud, unhappy whimper as Yongguk ran to his bag as quickly as he could.

He came back with a bottle of lotion and a condom, but realized a second later that he didn’t want to go that far. He slid the condom back in his pocket before tugging off their jeans and boxers, resuming the motion of their hips.

He got some lotion on his hand before pressing their cocks together, kissing Junhong as his hand wrapped around both and started pumping.

The younger let out a loud, desperate moan at the friction, bucking his hips a little as he started running his fingers over Yongguk’s chest again, playing with the older’s nipples as heat started coiling in the pit of his stomach, soon enough he was fighting to keep it in.

Minutes later, hips still rubbing together and Yongguk’s hand still pumping, they came, hard, cum pooling onto Junhong’s stomach and chest, with a little even splattering onto his chin.


	11. (DaeJae) Mr. Jung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Daejae, Youngjae having a huge crush on his boss Mr. Jung Daehyun. Turns out his boss most definitely reciprocates. (smut please ^^)  
> Posted On: November 08th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: So, a continuation of Daehyun being Youngae boss pls? Is so good.  
> Posted On: November 13th 2014
> 
> Prompt 3: Hello~ can you write a continuation of That daejae fic where dae is jae's boss? They go on their 1st date. Oh, & smut plz!~ Thank you ^^  
> Posted On: December 06th 2014

 

Youngjae sighed as his gorgeous boss walked around the new guy, trying not to stare. Mr. Jung Daehyun was less than a year older than him, his boss, and probably one of the hottest human beings in existence. At first, that was it, and sure it made Youngjae stutter around him, but soon enough he was learning Daehyun was fucking perfect, ridiculously adorable when he smiled, and laughed like an idiot. Needless to say, he had fallen hard.

It was too bad Daehyun was his boss, because it meant he felt like he couldn’t make an outright move. Sure, he could wear tighter fitting clothes to work and make sure to bend over desks when Mr. Jung was walking by so that he’d get a good view of his ass, but that was proving ineffective. It seemed like nothing he did was catching Daehyun’s attention.

So instead Youngjae just hummed and pretended to go back to his work as Daehyun and the new guy went by, jumping a bit when fingers subtly brushed up his arm. “Youngjae,” He heard Mr. Jung say next to him, leaning up against Youngjae’s desk with the new guy by his side. “This is Choi Junhong; he’s new. I was hoping you’d be able to help him around the office for today.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Jung.” Youngjae replied quietly, ducking his eyes to keep them away from Daehyun’s intense stare.

“Thanks, I knew I could count on you.” Mr. Jung told him, patting his shoulder and setting electricity through his body. “Oh, and would you mind staying late tonight? I have some extra work I need help getting done.”

“I can manage that.” Youngjae answered. “Should I ask Himchan to stay after too?” Himchan was one of Youngjae’s coworkers, and usually if Youngjae and Daehyun was working late than Himchan would stay late to work too.

“No.” Daehyun answered quickly and leaving no room for argument. Youngjae knew he was going to need to take a second to calm himself down after that, because the authority in Daehyun’s voice sent blood rushing straight to his tight pants. “Just the two of us should be fine.” He added, waving his hand with a smile as if he didn’t know what his voice did to Youngjae. Okay, he probably didn’t know but…

Daehyun patted his shoulder again, hand lingering there for what Youngjae thought was just slightly longer then normal, but it was probably just his imagination.

Junhong hung around him all day, always needing help with this or that or the third thing. Maybe he was just shy and needed a friend, but Youngjae was pretty sure that lingering fingers and shy, blushing smiles meant that Junhong was coming onto him. Youngjae didn’t see a reason not to flirt back, since it wasn’t like his boss was going to want to date him so he might as well enjoy life a bit.

The innocent flirting between the two didn’t prevent them from doing any work, so it’s not like his boss could comment, but Youngjae could feel Daehyun’s eyes on him, glaring whenever he got a bit too close or a bit too touch-y. A little part of Youngjae was annoyed by this, he had been trying to get in his boss’s pants for months now and apparently this new guy could just waltz in and get what Youngjae wanted? That was the only reason he could see why Mr. Jung would constantly be glaring at him like this, since they weren’t doing anything wrong and it certainly wasn’t Youngjae that he liked.

Staying after work was often surreal, as the later people stayed, the less formal things become. One night, everyone in their department decided to pull an all-nighter in order to avoid coming in on a Saturday. Daehyun ordered pizza for everyone and people were changing into their pajamas or sitting on their desks or on the floor as they worked. Mr. Jung even let them come to power nap on his couch, and everyone only called him Daehyun because it was after hours, something that would normally get you on Daehyun’s shit list really fast. It had been like a weird, work-filled slumber party and every time Youngjae had stayed after hours afterwards was equally informal, gossiping with his boss and Himchan about the others in the office.

So, Youngjae worked on as everyone else headed out, since Mr. Jung hadn’t given him the work he needed done yet. It wasn’t until an hour after work ended, once there would probably be no one else in the building, that Daehyun acknowledged him. “Youngjae.” His boss called out, authority in his voice that made Youngjae need a second to calm himself. “Come in here so we can get to work.” Daehyun called when he saw Youngjae wasn’t coming.

The younger grabbed his laptop and headed off to Daehyun’s office, where he was motioned to take a seat on the couch so they could get work done. Daehyun stood on Youngjae was seated, closing the door and locking it, then shutting the blinds as well. “What can I help you with?” Youngjae asked politely.

Daehyun licked his lips, mumbling something to himself before answering, “Just some basic work I need done by tomorrow if I’m to keep on schedule. It shouldn’t take more than an hour.” He paused for a moment to grab the file he needed Youngjae to work on, giving him clear instructions on what needed to get done. “It’s getting late though.” He added, “I could order us some dinner and we could take a break when it gets here?”

“That sounds great!” Youngjae said with a small smile, because it would be a chance to hang out with Daehyun and he’d jump at any single one of those. That’s why Daehyun always asked him to stay late, because he always said yes.

From there they worked in silence, Daehyun at his desk and Youngjae on the couch, and the younger tried not to think about how hot it would be for Daehyun to fuck him bent over the desk or face down into the couch. Of course, trying not to think about those things meant that it was basically all he could think of, and he basically jumped in relief when there was a knock at the door and a delivery boy brought in the Chinese food Daehyun had ordered them.

They were sitting on the couch then eating their food with work forgotten. “How much do I owe you?” Youngjae asked, motioning to the meal.

“Nothing,” Daehyun shook his head, sat cross-legged on the couch facing Youngjae. “Don’t worry about it.” Youngjae nodded. “So what’s the gossip around the office?” He asked casually.

“You didn’t hear it from me, but Minah had a pregnancy scare last week.” Youngjae said, chewing his food. It wasn’t surprising that Daehyun wanted the office gossip, it was always like this. “Oh and apparently Yongguk says ‘chyeah’ during sex.” Daehyun snorted and neither could stop laughing.

“I heard Himchan got a boyfriend.” Daehyun said.

“Yeah.” Youngjae bit his lip. “I don’t really like him, but that’s not my place so…” Daehyun nodded in agreement.

He took a moment to chew before prompting, “Speaking of boyfriends, you and Junhong seemed to be getting pretty flirty today. You like him?”

Youngjae shook his head. “He’s not particularly my type.” He shrugged.

He didn’t miss the way his boss smiled. “He’s a cute kid, but he’s definitely too young. We should be dating people around our own age.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae agreed. “I mean, he’s not that much younger, but I don’t really like to date people that aren’t my age or older.”  _Specifically you_  were words Youngjae left off that statement.

“I think a little younger is fine so long as it’s within a year.” Daehyun replied.

Youngjae was quick to change the subject before Daehyun could ask him what his type was because he would undoubtedly reply with: you. “Can I ask you a work question real quick?” He asked putting down his food to grab the file. “I think some of these numbers are wrong, the math doesn’t work out like this.”

“I can take a look at it.” Daehyun nodded, letting his legs down so he could move to sit right next to Youngjae. Too close to Youngjae. His arm rested on the back of the couch as he leaned over to see what Youngjae was referring to and the younger’s face grew red at how close they really were. They chatted about the error for a couple minutes like that, Youngjae feeling hot from the close proximity. Eventually, they worked out the error, but rather than moving back to his side of the couch, Daehyun stayed where he was.

They both went back to eating, their shoulders, sides and thighs pressed together, making Youngjae nervous that he’d have to excuse himself to deal with things in the bathroom. After a couple minutes, Daehyun finished his food and turned to him. “Can I ask a non-work-related question?” Daehyun asked him, something a bit nervous in his tone.

“Of course.” Youngjae answered.

“Would you consider going out on a date with me?” His boss asked, and Youngjae had to take a second to calm himself.

“Are you asking me out?” He sputtered.

“Yes?” Daehyun answered. “Is that a yes or a no? You won’t be in trouble or anything for saying no, we’ll just pretend like I never asked.”

Youngjae actually pinched himself in disbelief. “Yes, it’s a yes.” He said quickly.

“Saturday?” Daehyun prompted.

“Sure.” Youngjae answered, feeling as though he might explode. “Saturday is fine with me.”

“Awesome.” Daehyun smiled. “I have your number so I’ll text you about it later?” Youngjae nodded and Daehyun’s smile got wider. Youngjae, meanwhile, was currently trying to stop himself from either jumping around in joy while squealing or trying to convince Daehyun to just fuck him right then and there. It seems Daehyun’s mind was in a similar place though, because a second or two later he asked. “I have another question, if I may?”

“Go ahead.” Youngjae said, his voice a little high and a little to excited, and  the moment he opened his mouth to speak he couldn’t fight off the happy smile any more so then he was just smiling like an idiot, which seemed to boost Daehyun’s confidence and make him like doubly happy.

“Um, maybe, it’s a bit of a non sequitur, and please don’t think this is the only reason I asked you out because I actually really like you a lot but, um,” Youngjae would never admit to the little squeal he let out when Daehyun said he liked him a lot, since it meant his feelings were returned. “Did you just squeal?” Daehyun laughed.

“No!” Youngjae said a little too quickly. “Sorry, I’m just really excited, I really like you too. I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for a while now…”

“Trust me,” Daehyun laughed, “I’ve noticed you from Day 1.”

They were blushy and awkward for a couple seconds after that, all smiles and happy feelings because they both liked each other. “Uh, so what was you question?” Youngjae asked, curious.

“Right.” Daehyun’s face turned really red and he shifted awkwardly in his seat, “again, this is entirely unrelated to me asking you out, promise. I’ll still want to date you either way but…” He licked his lips, his face now red as a tomato. “I was wondering what the prospects of you letting me fuck you over my desk at some point eventually were.”

“Now.” Youngjae answered before even thinking. “I mean, fuck, sorry, um, I’d be totally okay with that.” Now his face was bright red too and he wondered how much good he must have done in his past life to deserve this.

Daehyun cleared his throat, shifting around a bit and drawing Youngjae’s eyes to his  _problem_. “Um, I’d be good with now if you are.” Daehyun tried to say nonchalantly, but for once in his life he could tell Daehyun was nervous as fuck but incredibly turned on.

“Now is good for me.” Youngjae answered, just as awkward. Daehyun nodded, licking his lips for a second before realizing what Youngjae had said. A bit awkward and a bit excited, he caught Youngjae’s lips in an innocent kiss, quick to pull away. They stared blankly at each other for just a couple seconds and then Daehyun was pulling Youngjae closer by the collar and crashing their lips together violently, not wasting time as he immediately shoved his tongue into Youngjae’s mouth.

Youngjae’s wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair as the kiss got more heated and Daehyun was practically climbing on top of Youngjae, not that the younger was complaining.

Daehyun maneuvered around, pulling parts of Youngjae lightly until the Youngjae was lying down on the couch with Daehyun between his legs as they made out like they were trying to suck each other’s faces off. Youngjae was pulling at Daehyun’s suit jacket and Daehyun was running his fingers over every inch of Youngjae’s skin he could get at like he was trying to memorize every piece of it.

When Daehyun pulled off from the kiss, they were both panting, quick to undo each other’s ties and shirts in rushed frenzy of clumsy movements. Once those were thrown to the side, Daehyun dipped his head down to suck on the skin below his ear and behind a bit, one of Youngjae’s sweet spots. The younger moaned a bit, hands going tight in Daehyun’s hair as his hips bucked up to rub against Daehyun’s.

From there they started grinding, Youngjae running his hands over Daehyun’s chest and playing with his nipples, causing his boss to groan against him, while Daehyun continued leaving that dark hickey by Youngjae’s ears, slowly trailing his fingers down and down and down until he reached that ass that had been torturing him since Youngjae discovered tight pants. “So fucking long,” Daehyun was mumbling into his ear. “You have been torturing me with this.” He squeezed Youngjae’s ass tightly. “I already liked you and then you decided to parade around in these tight pant, bending over desks like you didn’t know. Fuck, how much I wanted to call you in here and show you the only time it was appropriate to be in that position was when you had my cock up your ass.”

Youngjae moaned a bit as Daehyun’s groping got harder, kneading his ass cheeks. “Glad to know it.. mm… it worked.” He mumbled back, a smile on his face.

“You were doing it on purpose?” Daehyun nearly shouted.

“Subtle wasn’t working.” Youngjae said with a shrug. “You’re the one who seemed entirely unaffected.”

“Fuck, if I had known I would have dragged you in here by the hair and fucked you the first day.” Daehyun groaned from lost time, then he kneeled, pulling away. “That’s it, get over to the desk, you’re being punished for this.”

Youngjae laughed, and they pecked lips before he went swaying his hip over to Daehyun’s desk, where he calmly put things over to the side out of the way. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked with a sly smile.

“Pants and underwear off.” Daehyun ordered, still on the couch, with a lick at his lips. Youngjae was quick to comply, still too easily aroused by Daehyun telling him what to do. The younger then bent over the desk like he was leaning forward to Daehyun.

“Won’t you come here already?” Youngjae whined, biting his lip. “I’m so horny and I’m laid out all pretty for you.”

Daehyun groaned as he stood up, something about him dark, his voice lower than how it normally was. “You want me that bad, Youngjae?” He hummed softly as he took his place behind Youngjae, grabbing the little bit of lotion he kept in his desk for when Youngjae got him sexually frustrated. Getting a good deal smeared over his fingers, he stuck the first finger in, bending over Youngjae’s back to suck a hickey into his shoulder as he fingered him.

Three fingers and too much time later, Youngjae was moaning and bucking his hips back on the three fingers in him, whining out, “Please, please, please fuck me now. Please just hurry up and hold me down as you fuck me into the desk. Please, fuck.”

Daehyun groaned just at Youngjae words, grabbing the condom from his wallet and ridding himself of clothing before he rolled it on, rubbing his hips against Youngjae’s ass teasingly a couple times before he started pushing in. Youngjae seemed to be swallowing him up and sucking him in, pushing his hips back as much as he could to get more.

From there, all thoughts about being gentle or careful flew out the window and Daehyun was fucking Youngjae as hard and fast as he could, each thrust as a slightly different angle until Youngjae was crying out that he wanted more  _there_ , his hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth surface of the desk. Daehyun focused on hitting that one spot, one hand on Youngjae’s hip and the other tangled into his hair, forcing his head to stay down against the cool surface of the desk as Daehyun pounded into him.

Between Daehyun’s accuracy and Youngjae clenching his wall down, neither lasted longer from there. So, several minutes later they were coming hard, hitting their highs as Daehyun rutted against Youngjae’s prostate.

As they came down from it, Daehyun pulled out. “You wanna lay on the couch for a bit?” He panted, nodding towards the couch.

“I don’t know that I can move.” Youngjae answered, panting hard as well. Daehyun helped him up carefully, practically carrying him to the couch where they collapsed together. “Now the real question is, would you consider fucking me into this couch?” Youngjae mumbled as he snuggled into Daehyun’s chest.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Daehyun mumbled back.

-

 

They made it about ten minutes, laying there on the couch panting, before Youngjae decided he was horny again. “So that’s a yes on fucking me into the couch?” He asked, resting his chin on Daehyun’s bare chest so he could look straight at the older.

He could feel Daehyun get harder just at the words. “Fuck yes.” He groaned. “Now?” He licked his lips.

“Now.” Youngjae confirmed and Daehyun rolled them over so he was on top, pausing before standing up to grab another condom and the lotion. Youngjae propped himself up because there was something cute about a buck-naked Daehyun rushing around at the prospect of fucking him. He dropped his head back down a second later, lazily fisting himself so he’d be hard when Daehyun finally came back.

It wasn’t until he heard a quiet, “fuck” that he realized he had drawn Daehyun’s attention. “Youngjae, you’re masturbating on my couch.”

“Is that a problem?” Youngjae teased.

He looked over to see Daehyun chewing his lip, entirely entranced by Youngjae’s erotic display. “Not so long as you want to be fucked.” He answered hesitantly, and Youngjae could see how hard he was getting just from watching.

“Mm,” Youngjae whined.  “This is just like last time. Stop standing there watching, I want you in me now. Hurry up.”

Daehyun laughed and Youngjae’s heart skipped a beat. “You really are perfect for me, you know that?” He walked forward, crawling back between Youngjae’s legs. “But you’re ordering me around right now and I don’t think I can let you do that.” He hummed, teasing.

“Why not? What are you going to do about it?” Youngjae teased back, letting go of himself so he could grind his hips up into Daehyun’s.

“I’m your boss,” Daehyun said darkly, something seductive in his tone. “I get to order you around, not vice versa. I think you’ll really have to be punished this time, Youngjae.” He leaned down, capturing Youngjae’s lips and harshly tugging Youngjae’s lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. He ground his hips down harshly as he sucked and bit until Youngjae’s lip was swollen and bleeding a little, the younger’s cock already leaking against his stomach.

“Then tell me what to do.” Youngjae said, batting his eyelashes when Daehyun pulled away. Daehyun forced their lips together again, shoving his tongue down Youngjae’s throat as the other moaned a little, his hands wandering over Daehyun’s body again, before reaching the final destination of the dick he wanted back up his ass.

Daehyun groaned a bit when Youngjae started pumping him, rutting against his hand. He leaned down to suck another hickey into Youngjae’s neck, reaching behind to grope at his ass with rough fingers. “Do you need to be prepped again?” He asked, his voice dropping low again.

“Definitely not.” Youngjae answered, attaching his lips to Daehyun’s for another heated kiss.

Daehyun hummed before pulling off Youngjae, ordering, “Roll over.” He noticed the little erotic whimper Youngjae let out at being ordered around and made a mental note to himself that he definitely needed to keep that up.

Once Youngjae was lying on his stomach, Daehyun started grinding against him again. “Do you want to be fucked, Youngjae?” He asked.

“Please.” The younger keened, rolling his hips back, as the grinding caused delicious friction on his dick between the couch and his stomach. He needed more.

“Rough and fast or rough and slow?” Daehyun whispered in his ear, nibbling on Youngjae’s earlobe.

“I like that… ah, that gentle wasn’t an option.” Youngjae answered. “I don’t care how so long as you do it now.” He whined, his whole body feeling like it was on fire.

He could hear foil being ripped and seconds later Daehyun was forcing his legs farther apart so he could fit between them. Then, he was slowly pushing in and Youngjae was biting into his fist because he was still a bit tender from the harsh fucking before.

Daehyun leaned down to suck on Youngjae’s neck as he rocked his hips forward carefully to see how Youngjae would take it. Given little resistance from the fleshy walls, he rocked his hips harder.

Youngjae let out another little whimper, biting his fist to try to keep himself from making too many sounds.

“Stop that.” Daehyun ordered, pleased when Youngjae moaned at the authority in his voice. “That’s better, let me hear you.” From there Youngjae was letting out a lot of little sounds as Daehyun rocked his hips forward in harsh, slow movements that made them both feel like they were on fire.

He did his best to aim for that spot he had hit before, quickly finding it again as Youngjae let out a strangled cry and gripped at the couch cushion. “Please, please, please, more.” Youngjae whined.

“I said I was going to punish you.” Daehyun teased.

Youngjae whined for a long second before asking, “isn’t this punishment for you too though?”

“Not at all.” Daehyun hummed, thrusting his hips up hard against Youngjae’s prostate so the younger was screaming out again. “You feel amazing no matter what speed I’m going at.” Youngjae turned his head to the side so he could look at Daehyun out of the corner of his eye, hoping if he made puppy dog eyes Daehyun would give him what he wanted. “Nuh, uh, none of that. Face down.” He ordered.

Youngjae groaned loudly, gripping at the leather cushion again as he turned face down on the couch. How was being ordered around so sexy?

Daehyun’s fingers tangled into his hair, holding Youngjae’s head like that so that he couldn’t turn it again.

His thrust sped up only slightly, snapping his hips harder now that he was steadily hitting Youngjae’s prostate, the younger’s walls spasming around him each time in a way that made him groan.

The younger was practically on the verge of tears from the amazing over-stimulation accompanying the slow pace. “Please, please, please,” He begged, rolling his hips back to try to get more. “I’ll do anything, just give me more.”

Daehyun hummed, thinking about what he’d demand. “How about you ride me on the desk chair after this?” He asked.

Youngjae keened, whimpering out an, “I’d want to do that even if you weren’t torturing me right now.” Suddenly, Daehyun’s thrusts sped up, pounding hard into Youngjae’s prostate while the hand in his hair kept him face down on the couch he was being fucked into at the fast pace.

Youngjae didn’t take much longer to cum, and as soon as he did Daehyun started rutting, elongating his orgasm with those hammering thrusts into his prostate. The elder came not too long after, panting heavily as he untangled his hand from Youngjae’s hair and struggled to hold himself up.

The younger was feeling really oversensitive when Daehyun pulled out, causing him to whimper loudly and wiggle around on the couch as Daehyun settled next to him. A hand reached over to play with the fine hairs on the back of his head as he struggled to catch his breath, Daehyun pecking his lips lightly. “So the chair next?” The older asked with a mischievous smile.

“Fuck you.” Youngjae whined. “I mean, yes, but I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow. The whole office is going to know we fucked.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Daehyun asked hesitantly.

“Well, like, I don’t care if they know we’re dating; but if they think I’m just sleeping with you, someone will probably spread rumors that I’m doing it to get a raise or something.” Youngjae mumbled.

“Are you fucking me so I’ll give you a raise?” Daehyun asked, laughing a bit.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, “yes, I definitely seduced you by having you ask me out just so that I could fuck you into giving me a raise.” He joked, laughing a bit when Daehyun laughed. “But seriously, they’re all going to know. We might get called down to HR.”

“To be honest, I told them I was going to ask you out two months ago.” Daehyun answered. “If they call either of us down, it’ll just because they want to congratulate me on finally getting my shit together.” Youngjae laughed. “How hard do you think it’ll be for you to walk tomorrow?” He asked, gentle concern in his voice as he rubbed Youngjae’s lower back.

“Well considering that it hurt to walk after you fucked me over the desk, and I intend to hold you to letting me ride you on the chair, it’ll probably be awful.” Youngjae answered.

“I could give you the day off and cite that you were here late helping me with work.” Daehyun offered.

“I think that’s a violation, especially since we’ve been fucking more than working.” Youngjae said. “It’s okay, I just won’t get up from my desk unless I have to.”

“You sure?” Daehyun asked, still rubbing Youngjae’s lower back.

“Yeah, you’ll just have to suffer through me not bending over desks in tight pants for a day.” Youngjae teased.

Daehyun laughed and kissed him. “That’s probably for the better. It would be good if you stopped doing it, actually, because I might just drag you in here and fuck you over my desk every time you do.”

“Okay, so what you’re saying is I should definitely keep doing it.” Youngjae smiled. “Glad to know you like my ass that much.”

They laughed again and Daehyun squeezed his ass just because he could. “Mm, I definitely do… But I think I like you better.” Youngjae smiled a bit wider, a soft blush decorating his cheeks as Daehyun leaned forward again to kiss his nose.

“You’re being cheesy.” Youngjae whined. “You can’t do that, it’s not fair.” Despite that he leaned in to connect their lips, softly. Bumping noses with Daehyun when he pulled away. “Time for me to ride you on the chair?” He asked.

“Fuck yes.” Daehyun answered.

The next day was marked with Youngjae limping into work early so that he could get to his desk before anyone was around to question him. Daehyun was already in his office, having left some pain pills and a glass of water on top of Youngjae’s computer.

Youngjae was quick to swallow them down, giving a thankful wave at Daehyun, who made a teasing kissy face back.

“Finally.” He heard one of his coworkers mutter to themselves.

Himchan walked in with Junhong and a couple of the other coworkers a minute or two later, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the hickeys littering Youngjae’s neck. “Youngjae, you got laid last night? Did you go to a club or something? Yesterday was Thursday, that’s a little sad.” He asked, a little too loudly. Youngjae knew it was just Himchan being Himchan.

“He couldn’t have, he stayed after to help Mr. Jung with work.” Junhong commented, confused and clueless. Everyone else let out a loud sound of realization, looking between the red-faced Youngjae who wouldn’t meet their eyes and their boss currently working in his office as if he couldn’t hear them. The door was open, though, so there was no way he didn’t and they all knew it.

“You better be taking him on a date!” Himchan called out in their boss’s general direction.

Daehyun laughed a bit and looked up. “It’s work hours, Himchan, be respectful.” Despite that he was blushing pretty bright red as he looked back to his work and added a quieter. “We’re going out Saturday.” It was clear he couldn’t stop smiling and Youngjae was much the same. Funny enough, the rest of the day was spent listening to various coworkers, people from HR, and Daehyun’s boss himself muttering ‘it’s about time’ when they found out.

 

\--

 

Daehyun picked him up exactly on time, although he had to wait a minute or two for Youngjae to finish rushing around his apartment in a panic to make sure he looked good enough. He was panting a little when he finally opened the door, and excited smile on his face upon seeing Daehyun waiting for him.

It was a bit weird seeing his boss in casual clothes, but after seeing him naked it didn’t come as too much of a shock. Daehyun was in ripped jeans, a white tee, and a black leather jacket, looking unreasonably cool. Youngjae had to remind himself that much as he was excited to get into Daehyun’s pants again, fucking him before they even  _left_  was not on the agenda. Luckily, he was practiced in focusing on not getting a hard on while Daehyun was talking to him.

Daehyun was a bit in the same predicament because Youngjae decided to wear skinny jeans fucking again, tighter than the pants he would go to work in even. The older’s mouth was a bit dry, as he gulped, but he wasn’t about to mess this up. Youngjae was literally everything he had ever wanted in a partner and just the thought of him was usually enough to make Daehyun get butterflies in his stomach. Daehyun wasn’t about to push it, or test his luck, or anything of the like. It had been months and months of having some head-over-heels obnoxious crush on his employee, this whole week had felt like a dream for him. He was determined to make it great so Youngjae would want to go out with him again.

“Hi.” Youngjae said, still smiling but his voice a bit awkward.

“Hi.” Daehyun responded, shifting from foot to foot and looking much the same. “Um, yeah, uh, ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae nodded, staring blankly for a second before realizing that meant leaving his apartment. He grabbed his coat from the hook by the door and stepped out, closing and locking the door behind him. “Uh, so, what’s the plan?”

Daehyun started walking towards the stairwell so they could head out, and once Youngjae got his coat on, he wondered if they should hold hands. “I thought we could go to a movie and then a late dinner.” Daehyun answered. “Um, we could eat dinner first if you’d rather though, I don’t know.” He seemed nervous, which lead to a spike in confidence for Youngjae. It would all be okay provided they were both nervous.

“That sounds perfect.” Youngjae answered. “Do you know what movie?”

“I thought maybe you’d want to pick. I mean, if not, there’s one I kind of want to see but, um, I’m not set on it or anything so…” Youngjae had never seen Daehyun so indecisive before, his boss usually had every little detail planned. To be honest, Daehyun had planned every little detail of this date as well, but he was so concerned with making it perfect that it was making him doubt himself.

“You can pick.” Youngjae answered, blushing a bit as Daehyun grabbed his hand right before they stated walking down the stairs. They kept chatting from there, about basically anything they could come up with as they left the apartment building, got in Daehyun’s car, and headed off for the movie theater.

Youngjae wouldn’t let Daehyun let go of his hand, nor did Daehyun try. They had managed to avoid awkward pauses all the way until they were in the theater itself waiting for the movie to start.

Daehyun had picked out a horror movie, not because he genuinely wanted to see it like he said, but because he heard it was really scary and he was hoping that cliche standard date thing would happen where Youngjae would cling to him in fear.

Now, Youngjae was never one to be afraid of horror movies, in fact he remembered having this conversation with Daehyun at one point when he had stayed after to help with extra work, so he assumed that was exactly what Daehyun was going for and he was entirely willing to go with it. Anything to cling onto his hot boss, right?

Ten minutes into the movie, Daehyun had his arm around Youngjae and thirty minutes later Youngjae was pretending to be scared so that he could cuddle up to Daehyun and rest a hand on his firm chest.

Surprisingly, they didn’t end up making out during the movie, in fact Daehyun was a perfect gentleman about it. But he also held Youngjae tightly against him so the younger couldn’t sit back up, so he just kind of relaxed into the cuddling embrace. In Daehyun’s mind, as much as he’d rather spend the movie kissing Youngjae, if the younger didn’t want to it could ruin the date. He was avoiding literally anything that could do that.

Once the movie was over they headed out for dinner, a bit quiet but happy, their feet linked under the table as they ate and discussed how boring the movie actually was.

Dinner was good, and by the end of it they were laughing nonstop and sending each other overly happy smiles.

They got caught up in the  _will we, won’t we_  tension on the nearly silent car ride back, hands held as Daehyun drove with his left hand draped over the steering wheel. The older walked the younger back to his apartment door, hands swinging between them just a little.

“It was really fun.” Youngjae mumbled with a small smile.

“Yeah.” Daehyun answered, his smile wide and unending. “Um, maybe, we could do this again next week?” He asked hopefully.

“I’d like that.” Youngjae answered with a nod.

They were silent for just a moment in which Daehyun debated if he should just go, but then Youngjae was stepping close to peck Daehyun’s lips sweetly.

Neither could say how it happened from there, but within a matter of seconds Daehyun had Youngjae pressed up against the door, Youngjae pulling Daehyun closer by his shirt. It was mutual and hot and Youngjae was trying to get Daehyun as close to him as possible.

When the older finally pulled away, their foreheads pressed together and lips centimeters apart, a small string of saliva connecting them, they were panting. Youngjae had the sudden notion that maybe Daehyun would leave, or fuck him and then leave, so he decided to make it clear what he wanted. “Why don’t you stay the night?” He asked softly.

“I’d like that.” Daehyun mumbled back, his hands still resting on Youngjae’s hips as his thumbs drew soft circles into the skin there.

Slowly, they pulled apart so they could actually get into the apartment; Youngjae pulled out his keys and unlocked the door with a small smile on his face. Daehyun’s hand was trailing up and down his lower back then, affectionately.

It was a pregnant silence as they entered the apartment, Youngjae locking the door behind him and then turning to Daehyun who was staring at his rather humble apartment with curiosity.

Finally the elder turned to him, looking a bit awkward as he tried to convince himself not to jump Youngjae then and there for looking so cute leaned up against the door. That is, until Youngjae reached his arms out childishly, which Daehyun found adorable.

He was quick to step forward and nuzzle his face into Youngjae’s neck, enjoying the surprisingly innocent hug shared between the two for a little while.

When they pulled away, Daehyun pecked his lips gently. The blush on Youngjae’s cheeks made his heart pound a bit, so he leaned in and kissed him again and again, until they were breathless and panting again; Youngjae’s cheeks were now bright red as he smiled.

He stepped forward the half inch it would take to get Youngjae pressed between him and the door, their bodies rubbing against each other as he leaned forward to take Youngjae’s lower lip between his teeth and bite lightly, the other letting out a soft whine. Daehyun wanted more noises like that. He wanted to be someone Youngjae associated with blinding pleasure. Youngjae tugged him forward by the hair and pressed their lips together, again desperately wanting Daehyun to be closer than he was.

Their hips started rolling together, Youngjae’s trapped between Daehyun’s and the door as their mouths moved together as well. “So what’s the chance of you fucking me against the door?” Youngjae asked, something teasing in his tone as he mocked his boss’s question of two days prior.

“Only if you ride me on the bed after.” Daehyun replied with a sly grin, leaning forward and connecting their lips once again.

Youngjae hummed happily, running his fingers through Daehyun’s hair. “That sounds perfect to me.” He answered when they pulled apart, hips still rolling together. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He whined, pulling on Daehyun’s jacket.

“So are you.” Daehyun answered, before letting Youngjae yank his jacket and shirt off. He was quick to do the same to the younger and then they were standing with their bare chests pressed together and hips rolling. Daehyun was sucking hickeys into Youngjae’s neck with his hands groping the younger’s ass. Youngjae was running his fingers over all of Daehyun’s bare skin.

Daehyun got Youngjae’s pants off a couple moments later, groping at his ass again until he submitted to Youngjae’s whining and got it so they were both completely naked.

“Hold onto my shoulders.” Daehyun ordered, enjoying the high-pitch whimper Youngjae let out do to the authority in his tone.

Youngjae complied and a couple seconds later Daehyun was hoisting him up by the knees, causing Youngjae to lock his ankles behind Daehyun’s waist. “Do you have any lube?” Daehyun asked a second later, realizing what they were forgetting.

Youngjae nodded and Daehyun let him down so he could get it from the bedroom. He rushed back in a way Daehyun found endearing. The older was quick to turn Youngjae around and push him so his stomach was flesh against the door, dropping to his knees behind him. He took a couple seconds to bite and suck a hickey into one of Youngjae’s ass cheeks before he reached forward to grab Youngjae’s hands, making the younger pull his cheeks to the side to reveal the twitching hole.

Daehyun leaned forward, letting his tongue trace a circle around it, which make Youngjae moan softly. “You’re not going to– ah!!” The younger cried out as Daehyun pressed his tongue in, the younger canting his hips back.

He did his best to work Youngjae open with his tongue before he uncapped the lube and got his finger slicked up. He stood so he could leave hickeys on Youngjae’s shoulder as he stuck the first finger in, marveling in the sound of Youngjae panting in front of him. His other hand slid forward to rest on Youngjae’s stomach, rubbing gently as Daehyun worked a second finger in and started working them carefully.

“D-Dae, please.” Youngjae whined softly wanting more. His boss only hummed and continued, gentle as he stretched Youngjae open.

On the third finger, Daehyun managed to find Youngjae’s prostate, and rubbed over with each time he pushed his fingers in. Youngjae was whimpering and whining, pressing his hips back as he braced himself against the door.

After a soft kiss behind his ear, Daehyun pulled his fingers out and steeped away just a little. “Turn around.” He ordered, pleased with the younger’s soft groan as he complied. Youngjae already knew what Daehyun wanted before he could speak, so he grabbed onto the older’s shoulders and jumped up to wrap his legs around him.

Daehyun let out a soft groan at the feeling of Youngjae’s ass grinding on his cock. “Are you ready?” He asked, taking a second to run his fingers up and down Youngjae’s sides gently as he pressed the younger into the door, foreheads pressed together.

“Yeah.” Youngjae mumbled back, before connecting their lips while Daehyun pushed in. Daehyun gave him a moment or two to adjust before he started rocking his hips up, and Youngjae used his grip on the other’s shoulders to push himself up so he could drop himself down. From the start he was letting out little whines and groans, trying to suppress them by kissing Daehyun or burying his head in the other’s shoulder.

Like the last time they fucked, Daehyun was moving fast and thrusting up into him hard, driving his end closer more quickly than Youngjae was willing to admit. “Oh my go– ahhh Dae, Daehyunnie, oh my god nngh.” Youngjae whined out as they moved together, Daehyun having found his prostate quickly. His boss was steadily thrusting up onto that spot, making Youngjae whimper and moan as both their ends neared.

They came to the tune of each moaning the other’s name like a mantra, their foreheads resting together again as they came down from it.

Later that night, after more rounds then either was expecting, they laid down cuddle up together, each on their side facing the other with their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their noses bumping. “I really like you.” Daehyun mumbled softly, nuzzling forward just a bit.

“I really like you too.” Youngjae mumbled back, blushing a pretty shade of pink.

“Do you think, then, maybe, that you’d be my boyfriend, like officially?” Daehyun asked, his voice taking up a tone of nervousness that made Youngjae giggle and kiss his nose.

“Yeah.” Youngjae answered. “I’d like that.”


	12. (DaeJae) YouTuber AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: daejae, romance / comedy, youtuber au  
> Posted On: November 24th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: Continuation of the DaeJae as youtubers, please? :)) Thanks :)  
> Posted On: December 13th 2014
> 
> Prompt 3: Another cont. of daejae as youtubers, please? Maybe them moving in? Smut pls :)

There were two pretty huge youtubers from Korea, although all of their videos were in English because it happened to be the language that allowed the most people to see their videos. But there were two, with their own little fandoms and channels, and they didn’t really interact because of where they lived.

 

The first was y.jay, a.k.a Youngjae, who started off as a gaming channel but started making vlogs and Q&A videos not too long before he became pretty ‘youtube famous’. He lived in Seoul, unlike the other who lived in Busan.

That other being damchuleaf, a.k.a Daehyun, who went by ‘Dae’ after finding out that most anglophones had trouble pronouncing his name. He mostly ranted about food and made sketch comedy-ish videos with his friends, which were funny enough to get him pretty famous pretty fast.

“Hey guys, it’s Youngjae!” The youtuber cheered, alone in his apartment to his camera. “Today’s Monday, which means it’s Q&A day, so let’s see what you asked me.”

There was kind of a running segment at the beginning of each Q&A video where Youngjae would just put up all the comments about Daehyun and give sassy responses, so as always he started with that. “Have you met Dae yet?” He read. “No, I’m too busy trying to meet kpop stars.”

“Are you and Dae secretly best friends?” He read. “Actually we’ve been dating for 6 years even though we have never met or talked to each other.”

“Are you jealous of Dae?” He read. “Definitely jealous of his ability to be a human vacuum and stay looking like a stick. Otherwise, not really.”

“When are you going to go meet Dae?” He continued. “After I meet the Queen of England and go to Mars.” From there his video continued, but most of the questions were met with sass because he was always like that.

After finishing his video, which to be fair took several hours, Youngjae sat back and read the first couple of comments that popped up as well as checking twitter and tweeting about posting it.

He noticed he had gotten a private message, and thought someone was getting back to him about vidcon (finally). Instead, there was a message from a certain other youtuber, saying ‘hey, so I know we haven’t talked before and you get a kick out of yelling at your viewers that you don’t know me, but I’m headed to Seoul next week. Wanna do a collab?’

Youngjae made a loud whining nose, too much of his fandom already shipped him with Daehyun just because they were from the same country, imagine how bad it would be if they actually did videos together!

‘yeah sure.’ he typed back. 'what do you have in mind?’

'I have a “generic kpop song” drafted if you want to join me for that? Or we could do some dumb sketch thing like I normally do.’ Daehyun wrote back.

'I’m good with either.’ Youngjae wrote.

'Both it is ;)’ Fucking Daehyun. Youngjae sighed, it didn’t matter because it would probably be fun anyway. He gave Daehyun his kakao and decided to head to bed since it was 2am.

Daehyun didn’t stop texting him for an entire week, up until he arrived in Seoul on Monday morning.

He and Youngjae met in Youngjae’s apartment to start their collabs, with Daehyun texting him about fifteen times a second that he was lost up until the knock sounded on Youngjae’s door. The younger opened it, taking in the fact that Daehyun was way hotter in person. “Hey.” The older said with a wide smile. “I’m Daehyun, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Daehyun.” Youngjae purposely imitated the way english-speakers said Daehyun’s name with an amused smile. “Youngjae.”

“Yeah yeah.” Daehyun laughed. “So we’re starting with your Q&A video, right? You should let me do the part with all the questions about me, like let me start the video and everything, it’ll be funny.” He said as he walked into Youngjae’s apartment, throwing his stuff on the couch that didn’t have the filming equipment around it and pulling off his shoes.

“Sure.” Youngjae shrugged. “I’ll come in and yell at you when the segments over and we can pretend to fight.”

They set up and on Youngjae’s signal, Daehyun started the video. “Hey guys! It’s Youngjae.” Daehyun cheered, trying to imitate Youngjae’s voice, but doing so poorly. “Today’s Monday, which means it’s Q&A day, so let’s see what you asked me.” He gave an over enthusiastic thumbs up and then a heart like Youngjae used to do in his earlier videos.

“Daehyun’s coming to Seoul, are you excited?” Daehyun read. “Yes, I’m madly in love with him so I’m absolutely dying to meet him. I definitely have been responding to his texts and I won’t purposely say his name wrong when we meet.” Daehyun replied, giggling when Youngjae snorted.

“What do you think about the people that ship you with Daehyun?” The older read next, “Well, they aren’t absolutely delusional at all.”

Youngjae let Daehyun be stupid for about a minute before he stomped into the cameras view and crossed his arms. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked impatiently. “How’d you even get on my couch?”

"C’mon babe.” Daehyun whined. “Just let me finish this video real quick.” He was quoting a video he made called ‘never date a youtuber’.

“You’re ridiculous.” Youngjae said with an exaggerated flip of his hair like the girl in the video had. “My mother was right about you!” He stomped off screen.

“Babe, come back!” Daehyun whined.

They had to take a couple minutes break immediately after that so they could stop laughing, because the entire thing felt awkward and ridiculous but it was fun making a video with someone else for once. All Daehyun’s friends were busy with university now, so his videos had all been by himself for the past couple of months. Youngjae just normally worked alone.

Eventually they ended up sitting on the couch, and on the video they’d post it would cut from Daehyun’s last line straight to this. “So how was Mars?” Daehyun asked.

“Pretty rad.” Youngjae answered. “I met the Queen of England.”

Cut again because they had another fit of laughter. “Hey guys!” Youngjae cheered this time, waving to the camera. “It’s really Youngjae this time. You might know the guy next to me to be damchuleaf, also known as Daehyun.” They both applauded stupidly for a second.

“How the hell did I get here?” Daehyun asked, scratching his head.

“No time for that, we have a video to make!” Youngjae answered.

Daehyun looked at him in confusion. “We’re not supposed to know each other, they’ll find out about our secret relationship.”

“The secret to our relationship is that it doesn’t exist.” Youngjae retorted, now, let’s answer questions!“

Once the video was done, Youngjae edited while Daehyun worked on the script of the sketch video they’d do together. By the time they finish, late again, Daehyun was too tired to go to his hotel room, so he just crashed on Youngjae’s couch.

The next three days were pretty much the same, with a new video of them being dumb each day uploaded. Daehyun was there to look for an apartment, since he was planning on moving to Seoul, but he hardly went out to do that, usually dragging Youngjae along with him if he did. Generally they just made videos and giggled together, the 'generic kpop song’ they had filmed on the third day was going viral for being ridiculous.

On the fourth day they decided to just goof off and go cafe hopping and do touristy things all over Seoul, although they may have collapsed in laughter when several groups of people decided they needed to take pictures of the two of them together. Daehyun kissed Youngjae’s cheek for the picture when one of the crowd members dared him to, and Youngjae responded by shoving him away and laughing.

And maybe, they kept on a schedule like that, making videos together and going out to eat and goof off in public. Their song was definitely viral now, it even had a react video.

"Hey guy! It’s Youngjae.” The younger cheered, one week after Daehyun joined him.

“I’m Dae!” The older cut in, giving an excited wave.

“And today’s Q&A day!” Youngjae continued, “let’s see what you asked!” Daehyun started making Youngjae’s old cheesy thumbs up and heart so the younger joined him.

“Are you two in love?” Youngjae read.

Daehyun threw his arm around Youngjae who scrambled to get away as if he was disgusted. “Definitely. We’ve known each other a week and we’re already planning the wedding.” He let go of Youngjae in favor of reading the next question. “When’s the wedding?”

“February 32nd at 80 o'clock.” Youngjae replied.

“On Mars with the Queen.” Daehyun added.

Two weeks in and again: “Hey guys! It’s Dae, here with Youngjae!” Daehyun cheered, jokingly covering Youngjae’s mouth so the younger couldn’t speak. “Ow! You bit me!”

“Today’s Monday and we know what that means!” Youngjae continued. “Let’s see what you asked us.”

“How long is Daehyun going to be in your videos?” Daehyun read. He looked up at the camera with something serious in his eyes. “Forever.” Before pretending to laugh evilly. Youngjae shoved him.

“Why are you always hitting Dae?” Youngjae read, continuously punching the older’s shoulder lightly. “I have no clue what you mean.” He said as he continued to pretend to hit him.

“Dae, how’s your plan to seduce Jae going?” Daehyun read, before giving Youngjae a cute smile. “They called you Jae. Does that make us DaeJae?” He asked excitedly. “You like it, right? It’s so cute, just like us and our totally existent romance.” The older joked.

“Please get him away from me.” Youngjae replied, looking dead at the camera. “He won’t leave my apartment.”

So, maybe Daehyun never made it to his hotel. It had been two weeks and he hadn’t even tried to stay anywhere but Youngjae’s apartment. And maybe, they had stopped looking for an apartment for Daehyun, as Youngjae would drag him into making another video whenever Daehyun brought it up. Just maybe, watching the videos they made together felt like you were watching them fall in love, fast for Daehyun and slow for Youngjae. Day by day, video by video, until it had been two months and Daehyun couldn’t justify lazing around in Seoul anymore, and headed back for Busan.

“Hey guys! It’s Youngjae.” Suddenly it felt weird doing this alone in his empty apartment. But Daehyun was back in Busan. “It’s Q&A day, so let’s get started!” Maybe Daehyun had got him back in the habit of making an enthusiastic thumbs up and heart at the camera.

He left off answering the Daehyun questions until the very end, but he could feel his heart sink a little when he did. “Daehyun’s going back soon, are you going to miss him?” He read.

He thought about it for a second. “He already left.” He told the camera. “And I’m just glad he’s going to stop eating my food.”

He then edited in the other twenty or so questions asking if he’d miss Daehyun, first starting to read them, but eventually just glaring at the camera as they slowly covered the screen. “Fine, I’m going to miss him.” He admitted at the last question.

“Do you love Dae?” He read after. He just stared at the camera for a long time looking like he might shoot someone. Then the video ended.

He woke up the next morning to a new video from Daehyun, just entitled '1/365’. “Hey, it’s Dae.” The older said to the camera with an awkward wave. “I know I don’t usually like vlog or anything but…” He paused for a long time, clearly playing with his hands. He licked his lips and then looked back at the camera. “I’m going to be posting a new one of these each day on this channel, as well as my normal videos. The meaning will be revealed in a year.”

From there the older just chatted, talking about how he had so much fun in Seoul and his apartment felt empty now that he was alone again.

 And each day for months, Daehyun uploaded one of these short videos. At one month, the video was a minute long rant about how Daehyun missed Youngjae. After that, Youngjae stopped answering questions about Daehyun in his Q&A videos, because he’d get a little upset.

Then it was normal until two months, when Daehyun’s next rant, two minutes long, about Youngjae’s awful cooking and how he worried the younger wouldn’t eat well without him since he had been surviving mostly on ramen before Daehyun stayed with him.

Youngjae started tweeting pictures of on of his meals each day after that. Daehyun wasn’t returning his texts.

Three months into those videos brought a three minute rant about Youngjae’s videos, and how driven Youngjae was to get them done on time. Daehyun finally texted him back, but he refused to admit that on video each month of these daily vlogs was dedicated to the younger.

Four months and a four minute rant about Youngjae’s sense of humor, which somehow lead to a weird insult-based joke contest between the two of them on twitter.

The daily vlogs continued, but Daehyun would only talk about Youngjae once a month, with a one minute longer video each time. Five minutes as about Youngjae’s fluffy cheeks and how the younger wouldn’t let Daehyun squish them. Six months was on how loud and excited Youngjae got and Daehyun spent a full minute of it just calling Youngjae cute.

Half way through that month, Daehyun went back to Seoul for a week, sleeping in Youngjae’s apartment while they made a couple more videos together.

“Hey guys, It’s DaeJae!” Youngjae cheered happily to the camera, Daehyun by his side.

Daehyun giggled happily, waving to the camera. “Guess who’s back! Just for this week, but I think it’s exciting. It’s Q&A day, so let’s see what your questions are.”

“Why don’t you answer questions about Daehyun anymore?” Youngjae read. Daehyun looked at him expectantly but the younger didn’t really have an answer so he just rested his cheek on Daehyun’s shoulder and brought up the next question, missing the way Daehyun smiled at him.

“Have you seen Daehyun’s videos about you?” Daehyun read, before looking to the younger. “Well, have you?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae mumbled. “My cooking isn’t that bad.”

“Making ramen doesn’t count as cooking.” Daehyun shot back. “It’s not healthy.”

“Ramen is plenty healthy.” Youngjae whined.

A week later, their 'generic kpop song 2’ had gone viral again and Daehyun was back in Busan. On the seventh month, Daehyun posted a seven minute rant about Youngjae’s voice and how well he sang.

At eight months, it was an eight minute rant on Youngjae’s taste in pretty much everything, which eventually devolved into Daehyun sitting on camera with his head in his hands calling Youngjae cute again. Again, he went back to Seoul halfway through that week.

“Hey, it’s Daehyun and Youngjae!” Daehyun and Youngjae cheered together, but Youngjae didn’t talk for the rest of the Q&A video, he just curled up at Daehyun’s side, the older’s arm around him, and let him take over. He seemed sad. Daehyun left two days later.

Youngjae stopped making Q&A videos after that, citing that he didn’t have time when really all he did was make videos and skype with Daehyun. He just didn’t want to, all the questions were about the older.

Nine months was a nine minute video ranting about how unreasonably cute Daehyun found Youngjae. Ten was ten minutes on Youngjae’s smile and laugh, and eleven months was eleven minutes on how much Daehyun missed Youngjae whenever he went home to Busan.

It was the final day then. Youngjae was expecting a twelve minute long rant about something about him, hopefully something that made sense of why Daehyun had made all those videos.

An hour before the official video came out, Daehyun posted a video titled “Preamble to the end.” The older was sitting in front of the camera like usual, but he looked less happy then normal. “Hey guys, so this isn’t the vlog it’s just… um… I was trying to fit what I wanted to say in this final vlog into twelve minutes. I’ve been trying to do it or a couple days now since I usually make these big ones preemptively but…”

He trailed off, licking his lips before looking at the camera. “I couldn’t fit it in twelve minutes. I could barely fit it all in an hour, and even then it wasn’t right. I couldn’t say everything I wanted to. So this last vlog is only going to be a couple seconds, but it’ll cover everything I want to say.”

Daehyun uploaded that an hour later, and it really only was a couple seconds long. The video title was predictably '365/365’ and the thumbnail was just Daehyun sitting in front of the camera. Youngjae was nervous as he clicked on the video. In it, Daehyun appeared on screen, noting fancy done, just him.

“Hey, um, so, just, there’s something I want to say, and I want to say it to one person in specific.” Daehyun said nervously. He stared straight at the camera. “Youngjae, I love you.”

Daehyun wouldn’t answer his texts or calls and for the first time in months, Youngjae made a Q&A video. Except this one was different. This one was him, sitting on his couch with his knees drawn to his chest and his face hidden as all the question about Daehyun flowed by, until they all started piling up on the screen. Once they filled the screen, they all disappeared, and Youngjae looked into the camera. “I love you too,” was all he said, and then the video was over.

\--

“Hey guys, It’s Youngjae!” The youtuber cheered, alone in his apartment with a fake smile plastered on his face. “It’s Monday, and you know what that means. Let’s see what you asked me.”

The first question came up and Youngjae responded with sass as always. But it was pretty obvious he wasn’t happy. Every Q&A video for the past three months had been the same, since Youngjae’s video where he said he loved Daehyun too. He hadn’t answered any questions about Daehyun until then, but now he was bitter, and needed to rant about it– about the radio silence.

“So, how have you and Dae been?” Youngjae read, before looking at the camera with a sad expression. It hurt. “I don’t know. Since he made that video, he hasn’t talked to me. I tried texting and calling but he hasn’t answered.”

“Dae said in a video that he’s going to Seoul again, are you going to see him? Wink.” He read the emoji purely because it was there. “Again, I don’t know. If I didn’t follow him on Twitter, I wouldn’t have even known he was coming. I don’t know if I’ll see him or if he even wants to see me, or if he saw my video. I really don’t know.”

“Do you miss Dae?” He read. “Yeah.” He nodded, deciding to end the video there.

“Hey everyone, it’s Dae!” The youtuber cheered, alone in his new apartment in Seoul. “As promised, I’m making a Q&A video this week since I don’t have time to make one of my normal videos. Let’s go!” He sounded enthusiastic and happy.

“Why can’t you make a video this week? Hm?” The first question read. “I moved to Seoul!” Daehyun answered. “I was supposed to do this last year actually…  anyway, so I didn’t have time to plan out a video since I was packing and picking out an apartment and moving in.”

He answered a couple more questions before he decided to do the ones on Youngjae, which he had been avoiding. After that video, he had been so scared about what the younger would say that he had avoided anything and everything about him, not even checking Twitter after he tweeted. “You went to Seoul, right? Have you seen Youngjae yet?”

“No, I’m scared.” He admitted. “I’m too nervous to see what his response was, so I’m too nervous to go see him. He’ll probably slap me.”

“Youngjae started answering questions about you again! Why have you been ignoring him?” He read. “Because I’m a coward and I don’t want t deal with rejection.” He answered.

He then read a bunch of questions asking if he had seen the Q&A Youngjae had posted about him after his video and after reading enough of them he sighed. “Fine. I’ll go watch it. If I start crying though, I’m cutting this part out.”

He did it reaction video style, so that when you watched the video, Youngjae’s was up in the corner. He watched as the screen slowly filled with questions about him and wondered if Youngjae was mad that all the questions had been about him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Then, all the questions disappeared and Youngjae looked up, and anyone watching could see how nervous Daehyun looked. “I love you too.” The screen went blank and Daehyun seemed to just be staring at it. He replayed that last bit at least three more times, shaking a bit as he did so. The video ended with him standing, shouting out an alarmed “Youngjae!” and running off screen.

Before he could leave his apartment he realized it had been three months. He stopped himself, turning off the video camera and settling down to edit and post it instead. Then he picked up his phone, dialing the familiar number.

“Fuck you.” Those were the first words he heard and he was honestly not surprised. “You’re lucky I even answered.” Youngjae added with a little venom.

“I’m a stupid fuck-up and I’m sorry.” Daehyun replied quickly.

“You have ten minutes to get here or I swear to God, Daehyun.” Youngjae said, then the line went dead and Daehyun was rushing to run from his home.

He was panting as he knocked on the door, fifteen minutes later than Youngjae wanted him there because his apartment wasn’t that close.

There was no response, so he knocked again. “Youngjae, please, it’s me.” There was no response still and as he kept knocking he could tell a couple of Youngjae’s neighbors were peering out to look at him, since he was making a racket.

When Youngjae opened the door Daehyun couldn’t help but smile, wanting to pull Youngjae into his arms and kiss him. But he hesitated, he knew Youngjae was mad. The younger only glared at him until Daehyun felt the need to speak. “Youngjae, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you, I didn’t know–”

Youngjae slapped him hard across the face, a couple tears brimming in his eyes. “You can’t just say you love me and disappear for three months!” He shouted.

“I know, but I–” Daehyun tried again, trying to ignore the neighbors clearly watching on.

“You were scared.” Youngjae said with a roll of his eyes. “What kind of coward are you that tells the whole world that he loves me, but can’t even return a phone call?”

“Can we go inside, maybe–” Daehyun asked.

“No!” Youngjae answered. “I’m pissed at you, I don’t want to let you in. Fuck you, Daehyun, really. What the fuck is your problem?”

“I was scared!” Daehyun answered, feeling a couple tears burn up at the back of his eyes. “I’m a coward, okay? I couldn’t stand the thought that you’d reject me! I couldn’t stand the thought that you might not feel the same way! I’m a coward and you have every right to be mad at me, I know that! You don’t need to yell it at me!”

“Well, too fucking bad!” Youngjae shouted back. “Because I’m going to yell at you for it! Fuck you for saying you love me over a video instead of to my face! Fuck you for ignoring me for three months! Fuck you for not responding to me no matter how much I called or texted! Fuck you for making me love you and then leaving me to think I fucked it up somehow!” By the end he was crying.

“Jae.” Daehyun said softly, not surprised when the younger rested his forehead on Daehyun’s shoulder. The older stepped forward to take Youngjae into his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m a piece of shit, I know. I’m so sorry. And I love you. And I’m sorry.”

Youngjae let out a sort of whimpering scream, hitting Daehyun with his fists lightly. “Fuck you.” He said. “I love you too.”

Daehyun nodded and they stood there for a long time, hugging in the hallway, before Youngjae was pulling Daehyun inside. They didn’t realize they had been recorded until one of Youngjae neighbors uploaded the video of their fight on YouTube with shoddily done English subtitles, the video being spread quickly among their fans.

It took a full two weeks for either to upload a video again, but when they did, they did it together. “Hey guys, it’s Youngjae.” He cheered, something happier on his face.

Daehyun next to him was smiling despite the bruise on his cheek, which was starting to fade but would be there for a while. “And Daehyun. Today’s Q&A day so let’s see what you asked us!” He made a cheesy thumbs up and heart at the camera, and for the first time since Daehyun confessed, Youngjae joined him.

“Are you guys dating now?” Youngjae read the first question. “Yes, for some reason I’m dating this idiot.”

“Did you see the video Youngjae’s neighbor uploaded?” Daehyun read next. “Well, we saw that it was uploaded, but um, we didn’t watch it. There was no reason to since we kind of, you know, lived it.”

“Why did you hit Dae?” Youngjae read. “Because, again, he said he loved me and then ignored me for three months.”

“I’m sorry.” Daehyun mumbled, smushing his cheek on Youngjae’s shoulder.

Youngjae leaned his head against Daehyun’s. “I know.”

“Do you forgive Dae?” Daehyun read next, before looking up at Youngjae expectantly. “Do you?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae nodded.

 Daehyun smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I love you.” He said sweetly.

“I love you too, even if you are an idiot.”

\--

“Hey guys, it’s Youngjae. It’s Q&A day, so let’s see what you asked me!” The youtuber cheered, once more, alone in his apartment, to a camera. He had a whole list of questions to stall with until Daehyun got there, but he wanted to answer the questions about the older together.

_Last week, Youngjae asked Daehyun to move in with him. They had been lying on the couch, watching brainless TV shows; Daehyun with his head on Youngjae’s chest and Youngjae holding him and petting his hair. They had been together about six months now and Daehyun spent more time in Youngjae’s apartment than his own._

_“Hey Dae.” He had said nervously, looking down at the boy in his arms. “Um, you’re lease is up at the end of the month right?”_

_The other hummed a yes._

_“And you’re rarely there, anyway. You’re always here. So…” Daehyun finally looked up at him, a knowing smile on his face._

_“So?” He asked._

_“I was thinking… maybe… you’d wanna maybe move in maybe?” He asked awkwardly, adding quickly a, “with me, I mean!”_

_“I’d like that.” Daehyun answered, his smile getting wider. “Also, you said maybe like four times.”_

_“Shut up.” Youngjae leaned down to kiss him and that had been that._

But that was last week, this week Daehyun had been steadily selling his things or moving it into Youngjae’s (admittedly, nicer) apartment, filling it with boxes upon boxes to be unpacked later.

“So, Dae said he wasn’t making a video this week.” Youngjae read, starting off the Daehyun questions that were ever present. “Is he in trouble again? Are you making your Q&A video while he pounds at the door begging you to forgive him?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes before answering. “You’ve been reading to much fanfiction. Things like that don’t happen in real life.” He edited it so the video of Daehyun knocking on his door those six months ago was in the corner, letting it play for a second or two. “Okay, but that was one time!” As he was picking out his next question, the lock on his apartment door clicked open and Daehyun stumbled in with a couple boxes.

“Why isn’t Daehyun doing a video this week?” Youngjae read the next question quickly, looking up at the older with a smile on his face.

Daehyun walked over, dropping the boxes next to Youngjae on the couch and smiling at the camera. “Because I’m doing this!” He cheered happily. “Surprise, I’m moving in.”

“Who said you could do that?” Youngjae joked, his voice flat. “Get out of my house.”

“But babe.” Daehyun whined. “Your bed is comfier.”

“You’ve never been on my bed before.” Youngjae retorted, which was a total lie but whatever. “Please leave me alone.”

“So mean to me.” Daehyun grumbled to himself in Korean, which Youngjae put subs over, as well as what he said next since Daehyun’s switch made him follow into their native language as well.

“Do you need help with the boxes?” He asked.

“Yeah, there are only a couple more so if we do it together it’ll only take one more trip.”

The video resumed once the rest of Daehyun’s things were in Youngjae’s apartment, and they stacked boxes up on the coffee table to block most of their faces as a joke. They continued answering questions just like that and when they finished, Daehyun unpacked while Youngjae edited and posted it.

“How many questions do you expect to get about it next week?” Daehyun asked. “Any time we do anything they latch onto it.”

Youngjae laughed a bit, giving Daehyun a hug from behind as the older was unpacking one of the boxes of clothes he had brought. “Probably 90% of them will be something about it. We could bring it down to 80% if we get the next generic kpop song out by then.”

It had become a series for them after pretty much every other song they made went viral, with their teasing, catchy lyrics. “I have it mostly finished.” Daehyun answered. “It’s hard because I can’t target any one group anymore like we used too.” He sighed, stopping his unpacking to hug the boy clinging to him. “What ever happened with that girl group manager?”

“I told them we’d write the lyrics but it might not turn out a way they liked like you said to.” Youngjae answered. Their series was so popular a Korean company had contacted them asking them to write song lyrics for their new girl group that ‘criticized the industry, but tastefully’. “You’re going to tear them a new one, aren’t you?” Youngjae asked.

“You’ve got to help me but yeah.” Daehyun answered. “They’re going to regret ever asking us to do this.”

“Either that or we’re going to make those girls famous and we’re going to make a lot of money of them.” Youngjae answered. “Let’s try to get the song banned though, or insult the company enough that they scrap it.”

Daehyun laughed. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

They fist bumped at the idea that they wouldn’t be selling out for money, even if youtube didn’t pay much.

“You wanna help me unpack?” Daehyun asked, throwing another empty box in the pile of empty boxes.

“No.” Youngjae answered. He started helping anyway.

-

There were still boxes everywhere when they gave up for the night, things strewn about all around the apartment and around their room. But for now, unpacking had been forgotten in favor of lying on the bed, lips moving together in a slow kiss. Daehyun’s fingers were threaded through Youngjae’s hair and Youngjae was cupping his cheeks.

It wasn’t rushed like normal, with Daehyun worried about staying too late and being able to get home at a good time versus staying over and not having any clothes to change into.

They didn’t have to think about it anymore, which made them both so happy it was like they were walking on air. Their was something about this being  _their_ home that just felt right.

“Your bed is comfier.” Daehyun broke the kiss to joke, his voice soft as smiles took over both of their features.

“ _Our_  bed.” Youngjae corrected breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Daehyun mumbled, leaning down to capture Youngjae’s lips in another sweet, slow kiss for a couple seconds more. “Our bed.” He confirmed. “In our room, of our apartment. I like that word; ‘ours’.”

“Me too.” Youngjae responded, pecking his boyfriend’s lips.

“And I like that I don’t have to leave to go home anytime soon. I don’t need to catch a cab or the metro to get to my shitty apartment or the train to go back to Busan. I like that I get to stay here with you.” Daehyun mumbled softly. He was always like this, ever since they started dating. He wanted to be sure Youngjae knew how important their relationship and how important Youngjae was to him.

Youngjae had more of a tough time with it, with expressing how he felt. But sometimes he would say or do something, like asking Daehyun to move in, and the older would know to hold onto it. That’s why he was surprised when Youngjae spoke up and reciprocated. “I like that you’re staying to, that there’s no question of how many days or weeks or months I’ll have to go before getting to see you again.” Maybe Daehyun realized then he wasn’t the only one hurt by their distance before the relationship began.

They didn’t say it often, or really at all since that first day they got together. Sometimes it would bubble up and those three little words would come out, but this time it was different. It meant something different. “I love you. I’m in love with you.” Daehyun mumbled, pushing their foreheads together and staring into Youngjae’s eyes.

The younger’s bottom lip trembled just slightly, his voice coming out soft and shaky. “Me too.”

“I know.” Their lips met again, without hesitance or awkwardness, in a passionate kiss that matched their soft confessions. The kiss stayed slow, though keeping up its passion as their lips moved together.

Clothes were shed piece by piece, thrown off and strewn across boxes as skin met skin and heat built up inside them.

Their movements were slow and gentle, giving way to the heat burning up their insides and consuming their veins. Hips ground against each other as breathless kisses continued; soft kisses growing rougher with each moment passing.

It came time to roll to one side or the other, and since they alternated based on who felt like doing what, it took them a couple seconds to figure it out. Their confusion ended with Daehyun on his back, Youngjae straddling him and grinding his hips back as their hips continued. His fingers had tangled into Daehyun’s hair.

Preparation was slow and careful, but soon enough Youngjae was lifting himself, hands flat against Daehyun’s chest, as he was guided back to sit on the older’s dick.

The pace they set up was unhurried and gentle, Youngjae lifting himself up and dropping himself down as Daehyun rocked his hips up to meet him each time. Youngjae’s flat hands with fingers splayed on Daehyun’s chest turned to claws that red indents and lines in their wake.

Their hair matted down to their foreheads with sweat, Daehyun with a lip tugged between his teeth and Youngjae with his both hanging open in a pretty oval.

It felt like they were high, being tangled together so completely, with the comfort of knowing that nothing would come to separate them again.

Little whines escaped Youngjae’s open mouth and groans from Daehyun were choked back. The man riding him’s back arched, digging his nails into Daehyun’s chest as he let out a loud moan, his whole body shaking a little.

The high mounted inside them, heating their veins until they felt like the were being singed by the fires inside them, coiling inside.

Release was met together, lips meeting to help hide those breathless moans they couldn’t help but let out. Youngjae pulled himself off then, laying himself down half-on Daehyun because he didn’t have the energy to move that extra foot.

“I love you so, so much.” Daehyun mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae.

“I know, and I love you too.” Youngjae murmured back.

“Do you ever think about before we met?” Daehyun asked. “About how crazy we thought our fans were for shipping us?”

Youngjae chuckled a little. “To be fair, it was a little unreasonable. We didn’t know each other.”

Daehyun seemed caught up in thought. “They knew we were perfect for each other before we did. We spent so long calling them crazy too, and then they were right.” He was quiet for a just a moment. “I think I never would have asked you to do a collab video if they didn’t ship us.”

“I wouldn’t have said yes, your videos weren’t really my style at the time. But I thought about how fun it would be to do it just to mess with them and…” Youngjae trailed off.

“And here we are,” Daehyun finished his statement, “thanks to them.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae agreed, “thanks to our fans, we can be happy together.”

“Forever?” Daehyun asked.

“Forever.” Youngjae confirmed.

“Forever, then.” Daehyun promised.


	13. (DaeJae) Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Daejae, paparazzi caught Daehyun and Youngjae kissing on airport.  
> Posted On: November 04th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: Continuation of Daejae caught by paparazzi?  
> Posted On: November 04th 2014
> 
> Prompt 3: Could we have a continuation of the paparazzi one sometime? With some romantic, sweet emotional smut because they will always love each other no matter what, no matter what gets printed in the tabloids about their relationship or what their families say. They have each other, the members, and supportive fans. That's all they need. ;3;   
> Posted On: January 11th 2015

When Daehyun tried to grab his hand Youngjae was quick to pull his away. They were in a remote area of the airport, having gone wandering while waiting for their flight in two hours out of boredom and desire to be alone together for just a little while, even if they weren’t  _doing_ anything. “Someone could see us.” Youngjae whispered harshly. “Wait until we’re in the van on the way home.”

“There’s no one here.” Daehyun whined back. “And I can’t hold your hand in the van because then the other members will see. Come on, no one will see, can’t we hold hands or kiss in public– pretend to be a normal couple  _for once in our lives?_ ”

Youngjae bit his lip. “You know how much of a scandal it’ll be if we do that, right? We could be forced to quit the band or B.A.P could lose all it’s support or–”

Daehyun cut him off by cupping his face and going for it, capturing Youngjae’s lips in a sincere and innocent kiss. Youngjae gripped lightly at his wrists, not to pull Daehyun’s hands away, but because his knees usually felt like jelly when Daehyun kissed him and it would be bad if he collapsed in the middle of this hallway.

It only lasted a couple seconds before Daehyun pulled away, resting his forehead against Youngjae’s, their arms falling down together so that the were hand in hand on either side. “See? No one saw. We’re okay.”

Youngjae sighed. “I know. But we should get back to the gate, our flight is leaving soon and I don’t want the manager to chew us out.”

Daehyun pecked Youngjae’s lips lightly, just because he could and that was a rare occurrence. “Yeah, we should. I just really hate hiding this, Jae. I love you, there shouldn’t be anything wrong with that.”

“There isn’t.” Youngjae was quick to answer. “I love you too. For now, we just need to be careful, though.”

Daehyun nodded and they pulled away, walking a foot or two away from each other despite how much they wanted to fill that empty space with something as simple as held hands.

The plane ride was long and both slept through most of it, heads positioned away from each other because Youngjae was always so worried they were being too obvious. Daehyun really couldn’t give a shit, he didn’t think ahead or consider the repercussions, but he wasn’t about to do something Youngjae wasn’t comfortable with.

When they landed in Korea, most of the other members checked their phones, but Youngjae and Daehyun were too tired to. Yongguk didn’t bother either, and Himchan only posted a selfie on instagram before putting his phone away. The maknaes, however, checked twitter. Staring blankly at each other for just a second, the two made up their minds on how to deal with the information that was surfacing on the web. Zelo dragged Youngjae away from Daehyun quickly, throwing his arm around the fluffy-cheeked vocalist and pulling him so they were towards the front. Jongup caught Daehyun by the arm and started chatting with him, making them slow down so they were last.

“Hyung, there’s a photo on Twitter.” Zelo hissed once they had accomplished this.

“There are a lot of photos on twitter.” Youngjae answered.

Zelo sighed, pulling his phone out to show Youngjae. “I think this is an important one though.” He mumbled.

Looking at the photo someone had taken, clearly peering around a wall. In it, he and Daehyun were standing too close, Daehyun cupping Youngjae’s cheeks and Youngjae’s holding his hands there, their lips pressed together in that same innocent kiss. Underneath was another photo of immediately after, when they had their foreheads together. Youngjae started panicking a bit, but Zelo kept his arm around him to keep him from bolting as he tucked his phone away.

“Shit. Shit, fuck, shit shit shit. Fuck.” Youngjae was mumbling under his breath, getting louder by the second.

“Let’s not add you cursing in the airport to the scandal.” Zelo said, something cold in his voice. It was quiet for a couple seconds as they kept walking, almost to where the fans would be waiting. “Are you two together?” Zelo asked quietly.

“Yes.” Youngjae mumbled back, his tone defeated and distressed. Zelo rubbed his shoulder a bit to calm him down.

“No crying, hyung. You’ve got to look happy when the fans see you. Pretend like you don’t know. Let the company handle it. That’s what they always told us when we were trainees, remember?” Zelo told him. “How long have you been dating?”

Youngjae sniffled, quick to compose himself, and from the shout Daehyun gave out, they both knew Jongup had just told him too. The second youngest was clearly holding the elder vocalist back though, because otherwise Daehyun would have charged them already to make sure Youngjae was okay. “Nearly two years.” Youngjae mumbled.

“That’s a long time.” Zelo said, trying to mull over what his reaction should be. He ended up deciding he should just try to keep Youngjae smiling when they got to where the fans were. “Do you love him?” He asked cutely, hopefully. He wanted the answer to be yes, because otherwise this whole scandal was going to be way harder to deal with.

“I do. A lot.” Youngjae said, distancing himself since they were about to enter where the fans were now.

“Just remember that, hyung.” Zelo said.

There was extra paparazzi and fans waiting for them, most with signs that read ‘we support daejae’ but a couple that looked angry or sad instead. Youngjae stuck between the manager and Zelo, keeping his head down and letting the manager gather any gifts for him. Daehyun behind him was doing much the same, although some part of him still wanted to run up and make sure his boyfriend was okay, because fuck everyone else Youngjae was more important.

Once inside the van, Daehyun and Youngjae were pushed to sit together in the back by the maknaes, the oldest two members and the manager still not sure what was going on. Once the door had shut, Youngjae pretty much collapsed on Daehyun’s shoulder, Jongup instructed everyone to check twitter, and Zelo started chewing out Daehyun for being stupid enough to kiss Youngjae in public. “How do you know it was me who started it?” Daehyun shouted back at the maknae as the car started driving away from the masses of people.

“Youngjae isn’t that stupid!” Zelo shouted back. He may have had a little crush on Youngjae, which was half of why he was angry, but he would get over it soon enough.Once he knew someone was taken he found it easy to stop liking them.

Youngjae just curled up in a ball against his boyfriend as everyone started shouting, up until Yongguk told them all to shut up. Suddenly the car was quiet. “Youngjae, are you alright?” The leader asked quietly, always first and foremost worried about everyone’s well fare.

Youngjae just sniffled loudly, letting Daehyun shift him around so they were snuggled closer together, fingers trailing up and down Youngjae’s back comfortingly. “I’m sorry.” The younger vocalist sniffed out.

“How long have you too been dating?” Yongguk asked next, much to Himchan’s relief as the visual really just wanted to know the gossip.

“A year and ten months.” Daehyun replied. He could give the days, and probably hours and minutes too, but he figured that was too extreme. If he looked at the countdown the their on anniversary on his phone, he could give the seconds.

Himchan was the next to ask a question, although he seemed intrigued rather than upset. “You haven’t corrupted are baby Youngjae, have you?” He asked accusingly.

“Hyung!” Youngjae whined, and Daehyun decided not to answer in favor of calming down Youngjae.

“So how much trouble are we in?” Daehyun asked. “If one of us has to leave the band, make it me, not Youngjae. Find a way to blame it all on me, I really don’t care.”

“That’s a little drastic.” The manager finally spoke up. “Provided the other members are okay with this, the CEO says he’s fine with just letting out a press release confirming it and moving on with our lives.”

“Won’t the be bad press though?” Jongup asked.

“Sure, but, it’s whatever. You guys don’t have any major scandals yet, and most of the buzz around it seems to be supporting, saying this band is 'progressive’ or whatever. We could probably turn it into something useful, or we can just ignore it.” Manager Kang shrugged. “Besides, it’s not like we can deny things when there’s a picture of the two of you kissing literally everywhere. We’ll make it work.”

Youngjae looked up at Daehyun, and the elder looked back down at him. Then he finally got do something he had wanted to do for a long time, he leaned down and pecked Youngjae’s lips, whispering, “We’ll be okay.”

\--

#DaeJaeKissPic was trending on twitter by the time their van arrived home, and there was a small crowd of fans waiting outside for them. None of them looked as they walked past, although now Daehyun insisted on holding Youngjae’s hand in his, since there were already enough pictures of them on the internet. What was one more?

Every single one of the fans was absolutely silent for once as the band walked by, Daehyun and Youngjae with their heads hung but fingers entwined, Yongguk, Zelo, and Jongup with blank stares, and Himchan greeting them all with a small smile like always. But no, for once it was dead silent, and Daehyun could only squeeze Youngjae’s hand and pull him into their dorm before someone decided to break that silence.

“Both of you go to your rooms.” Yongguk instructed calmly. “Maybe call your families to tell them before they find out through the news.” Both boys nodded, apprehensive that they’d have to be without each other for any amount of time. “The rest of us are going to talk, and come up with a game plan to handle this. You two just worry about talking to your families for now.” He patted both of their heads and gave them a gummy smile. “It’s all going to be okay.”

The two wandered off to their respective rooms, doors shutting behind them so they could carry out hushed conversations with their parents and brothers.

The other four gathered to sit in the living room, going through their twitter feeds and mentions with somber faces. “Manager Kang said we should vote.” Yongguk told them. “On if the two of them are worth the scandal and the CEO should go ahead with the press release.”

“Is that even something we need to vote on?” Himchan asked with a little outrage in his tone.

“Of course it isn’t.” Jongup chimed in. “You told them to go ahead, right?”

“Yeah, they’ll be posting it within the next couple minutes.” Yongguk said. “So how do we deal with this guys? Is everyone okay? Zelo?” Of course Yongguk knew about the maknae’s crush.

“Yeah. So long as their happy, we need to support them.” Zelo said quietly, and Yongguk patted him on the shoulder.

“So what can we do?” Jongup asked.

Himchan came up with the first idea. “How about, after the press release, we start up like a hashtag to counteract the current one? Like #LoveIsn'tWrong or something?”

“‘Love is never wrong?’ Maybe?” Jongup suggested.

Yongguk typed something on his phone. “If the manager replies with a yes than that will be what we do. Outside of that, I think we should mostly be concerned with making sure the two of them are okay. A scandal will be hard for all of us, but it’s going to be hardest for them.” A couple seconds later he added “Operation: #LoveIsNeverWrong is a go starting now.”

It was hours before anyone saw Youngjae or Daehyun again, but eventually a door could be heard opening and they caught a brief glimpse of Daehyun sliding into Youngjae’s room, the door not closing behind him all the way.

Through the cracked open door they could see Youngjae crying, and Daehyun hugging him as tightly as he could with fingers running up and down his spine. They all stopped looking after that, and Daehyun realized the door was open, shutting it.

“Jae,” He mumbled softly, pulling his boyfriend back into his arms and kissing the tears away as best as he could. “Are you alright? What did they say?”

Youngjae sniffed loudly, “My brother called me a girl, my mom called me confused, and my dad called me a disgrace. What about you?”

“My brothers said they had guessed as much, and one joked he was surprised I had actually managed to convince someone good-looking to date me. Dad didn’t say much and Mom didn’t want to talk to me. I could hear her on the phone in the background to my aunt. She didn’t sound very happy.” Daehyun said the gritted teeth, determined to be tough, because that’s what Youngjae needed.

“What do we do?” Youngjae asked, a little pathetically, as he burrowed further into Daehyun’s arms.

Daehyun checked his lip for just a second before answering. “Go to sleep. Let’s just cuddle and close our eyes and try to forget for a bit. Pretend like it’s still a secret for a little while. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae answered softly, letting Daehyun drag him to the bed so they could lay down together. Daehyun laid down on his back, and Youngjae settled to rest his head on his chest, fingers playing with the collar of Daehyun’s shirt while the older just held him tight and ran calming finger up and down his sides.

“I love you.” Daehyun whispered softly. “There shouldn’t be anything wrong with that.” He kissed Youngjae’s hair, holding his lips there for a long time.

“There isn’t.” Youngjae mumbled back. “I love you too.”

They woke up to #LoveIsNeverWrong trending on twitter, and thousands of fans tweeting them in support.

**\--**

“Youngjae.” His boyfriend’s voice was soft, caring as he approached where Youngjae was lying on the bathroom floor,crying his eyes out. He sat next to the boy, letting his fingers play with the younger’s hair to try to calm him down in the slightest. “I’m sorry, you were right. I shouldn’t have kissed you in public like that.” It had been about two weeks of hiding in the dorm together, essentially on house arrest as the other members went out to deal with the scandal. “This is my fault, and I’m a piece of shit for not listening to you, and I’m sorry.”

Youngjae pulled himself to sit up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and resting his head on his shoulder. “Told you so.” Youngjae sniffed, trying to make a joke of the situation even if he was crying.

Daehyun smiled softly, kissing Youngjae’s hair and doing what he could to comfort him. “Are you going to be okay, baby?”

Youngjae nodded against his neck and the older held him there. It wasn’t that Daehyun wasn’t upset too, his parents wouldn’t even talk to him anymore. Whenever he called they just let it go to voice mail. Maybe it was better than how Youngjae’s parents were though, telling him he was confused, that Daehyun had done something wrong to him to corrupt him in this way.

When the others got home, they weren’t surprised at all at what they saw. Youngjae had been crying a lot lately, as someone who was a bit emotional and easily hurt. They all knew Daehyun was upset and hurt too, that his family’s silence and the words of the tabloids were bugging him more that he let show, but Daehyun did as he always did. He was a sensitive person, but he hid it well, putting on a tough and playful mask. More than once over the past two weeks they had seen him break down and cry, and for Youngjae, he knew it was nearly every night. There was this feeling suddenly of the whole world being against them, just because of who they loved. How was that fair?

How was it wrong?

Zelo came in to sit with them on the bathroom floor and help comfort Youngjae. He had been a big help lately, always willing to help them when things got tough. The other members were all there, in their own ways, supporting and taking care of them.

Yongguk had taken to defending them in every interview and press conference the four had been holding without them, acting as the strong and caring leader he was. At the dorm, he would hold them and listen to there worries, but they knew he felt awkward because he felt as though he couldn’t comfort them properly.

Himchan was everywhere doing everything. He was all over twitter and instagram, the fancafe, everywhere defending them wholeheartedly. And at the dorm he was caring for them, cooking and baking and bringing them hot chocolate. He was acting like a mother concerned over her sons heartbreaks, and at the moment that was something the both of them needed.

Jongup was doing as he always did, cracking jokes and providing his endless energy as a way to cheer them up. He was their happy virus, and also a rock like Yongguk. While he felt a bit awkward trying to comfort them, he did whatever he could to make them smile.

And there was Zelo, who seemed to be the best at actual, physical comforting, at getting the two of them to stop crying and feel a bit better. He was always ready, willing to drop whatever he was doing to help them.

Once Youngjae had calmed down some they left to sit with the others in the living room. The manager was there to brief them on their activities for the day, because for the first time in two whole weeks, Daehyun and Youngjae were going to make a public appearance. They had promised to do a press conference, the last one that would be held on the scandal, and then go on a prerecording of a TV show and follow the scripts given to them.

“This isn’t as awful as it could be.” Their manager was promising. “You haven’t been banned from any shows yet or anything awful like that. It’s only been two weeks and it’s already looking like most of the fans support you in this. The press conference will be easy. Don’t say anything, just sit there and let Yongguk and Himchan handle it. No holding hands, no kissing, no hugging. I want you two to put as much physical distance between yourselves as possible. Do you understand?”

Both boys said that they did, Daehyun squeezing Youngjae’s hand lightly in his.

“Now, the TV show is a different ballgame. We know this show is one that makes scandals look particularly good, and if you cry it’ll look even better. They’re going to give you scripts, very easy scripts with exactly what to say written out on them. The only part you get to come up with yourself is your closing remarks, and there I want you to just say how much you love each other. Maybe admit how hard this is for you or how your parents are responding. They’re going to make you look like a sweet, innocent couple so help them do that, and then get people to pity you.”

“Are the fans mad at us?” Daehyun asked quietly, always one to be concerned with how the fans felt over most other things.

“Some of them, but most are supportive. Especially the international fans and the older Korean fans, they seem to have accepted this with very little criticism or concern.

They were silent during the press conference, letting Zelo sit in between them. Youngjae had to leave at one point, and the rapper went with him since Daehyun was told to stay put. They both knew the tabloids would be all over that, making them worried.

The TV show scripts were easy to follow and Youngjae started crying in the middle of it again, being brought to be comforted by the host, Kevin Woo, while the show continued on.

When he was asked for his final remarks, the younger sat up and sniffled, staring at his hands instead of the camera. "I love Daehyun.” He said firmly, but carrying that hurt in his voice. “That’s all I can say. So much of my happiness is because of him. Why is love wrong?”

Daehyun was asked next, and a voice from his ear piece told him he should say something a bit longer than that. “It isn’t.” He countered quickly. “I love Youngjae, and there shouldn’t be anything wrong with that. This shouldn’t have to be a scandal any more than any one idol dating another ever is. Because I love him, so, so much, and he loves me, and we’re happy together. Why is this such a crime that it deserves a scandal? Why is it such a crime that my own parents don’t love me anymore?” For the first time in a long time, Daehyun broke down crying too.

–

The TV show wouldn’t air for a couple days, but the press conference had been done live and was already getting a lot of buzz. Youngjae’s parents had stopped talking to him, and Daehyun’s still wouldn’t pick up the phone. One of his brothers had texted him suggesting he stopped calling.

The tabloids were all over them, spreading awful rumors with very little basis just because they could and because they fed off of this type of thing.

Which left the two of them, lying in bed trying to comfort each other because despite it all they still had each other. “I love you.” Daehyun was whispering. “And I’m sorry this happened, I’m sorry I didn’t listen, but I love you.”

Youngjae pecked his lips gently, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you too, and you don’t need to apologize. We have each other and we have the members and the fans, like that we can make it through this.” Daehyun shifted forward the half inch it took to connect their lips in a slow, loving kiss, careful and sweet.

They found their was into a familiar position, Daehyun on top carefully rolling his hips down as they kissed, both biting back any sounds because the members were asleep and didn’t need to be woken by this.

“I love you so much.” Daehyun was whispering, kissing over Youngjae’s face as clothes were shed and heat built up in the quiet room.

“And I love you.” Youngjae assured, those tears ever present in the back of his eyes as he was stretched open by thin, careful fingers and their slow rhythm.

They pressed their foreheads together again as Daehyun pushed in, gentle and careful as a slow rhythm built up between them. They was so entwined, so together like this, sharing their love through gentle movements that brought them both more pleasure than they could describe.

They came together, soft groans filling the quiet room with a promise held underneath. No matter what, they’d make it through this together.


	14. (DaeJae) Love Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae, Youngjae is a prefect & bad boy Daehyun loves leaving love marks on him *^* smut pls~  
> Posted On: November 15th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: prompt: continuation of badboy!dae & prefect!jae from the ver. of love marks?  
> Posted On: January 13th 2015

They were in their final year of school together, boarding school namely, when Youngjae became a prefect, in charge of watching over the other students and discipline at night when the teachers had left. It wasn’t a major surprise, the studious boy was often teacher’s pet and a perfect example of what the stereotypical prefect is like: thick rimmed glasses (that he didn’t actually need but wore anyway), sweaters or button ups, top of his class, and always seen with several books in hand.

Daehyun was to opposite: a rebel. He was all leather jackets and black skinny jeans, and all of his t-shirts were either completely black or featured the logo of some heavy metal band. Over the summer he had gotten a lip ring, and his hair was bleach blonde to contrast with Youngjae’s dark brown.

It was a little confusing to most of the students why everywhere shy, smiley Youngjae went, Daehyun was there too. Most students were convinced Daehyun was just there to help Youngjae if a student refused to do their punishment for breaking the rules, and it was true that most people would do as Youngjae said out of fear for the blonde glaring from several feet away. For the whole first half of the year, that’s the only idea they could put to it, especially since the two rarely acknowledged each other.

But then, about halfway through the year a development came that completely changed everyone’s view on the situation. There was a singular, barely visible hickey on Youngjae’s neck. As time passed, more and more were found on the pale skin. No one knew quite what was going on with the two, but they suspected a lot.

What was the truth was that Youngjae had confided in Daehyun that no one would take him seriously when he scolded them, and Daehyun had offered to use his scary appearance and bad reputation to help Youngjae. Daehyun had said at the time that he wanted something from Youngjae, and that they’d work that out later. Later came in two months, when Daehyun asked Youngjae out, to which Youngjae instantly said yes. He had had a crush on the bad boy for years, ever since he met him. Sometimes opposites just attract…

While Daehyun was plenty experienced, Youngjae was not at all. Daehyun was even his first kiss and as such they moved slowly, keeping their relationship hidden because Youngjae was embarrassed at how red he’d blush when Daehyun was even  _standing_  near him.  He didn’t want that extra attention on them.

But slowly they did move forward from innocent kisses and hand holding, taking baby steps with each new thing Youngjae decided he wanted to try, although sometimes he would say he was ready and then get overwhelmed and want to stop. Daehyun always listened.

It was about three months into their relationship that Youngjae let Daehyun leave hickeys on his neck, and he learned rather quickly that it was something Daehyun loved. Daehyun wanted to make sure everyone knew Youngjae was taken, Youngjae was  _his_. Even if they never stated it explicitly, Daehyun loved leaving those dark marks that said it for him.

It was a month after Youngjae’s 18th birthday that he decided he wanted more. He had a nervous determination about him when Daehyun came into the room, looking cool and cold as always. Youngjae stood, fiddling with the end of his sweater.

“How was class?” Daehyun asked, locking the door to Youngjae’s room behind him. It was odd because Youngjae never skipped, meanwhile Daehyun always did.

“Fine.” Youngjae mumbled.

“Anyone giving you trouble?” Daehyun asked, since mostly he let Youngjae do his prefect work on his own now that the other students had learned to listen to him.

“That kid Junhong still won’t stop riding his skateboard down the hall. I told him I’d write him up but then he…” Youngjae got blushy suddenly, but said it anyway because things tended to get sexual when Daehyun got jealous, and also the bad boy would probably see to it Junhong was scared out of his wits the next day so that he’d follow the rules… “I was going to write him up but then he said he’d suck me off if I didn’t and I got nervous and left.” He said quickly.

Daehyun’s eyes darkened. “Did he touch you, Youngjae?” He asked.

Youngjae shook his head. “He tried but I pushed him away and then I ran.” He answered softly.

The older waved Youngjae forward with two fingers, grabbing him and pushing him against the door when he was close. His hands came to rest on either side of Youngjae’s head as his dark eyes searched Youngjae’s. “I’ll make sure to have a  _talk_  with him tomorrow.” He answered and the younger nodded and looked away. “Look at me.” Daehyun said, softly cupping Youngjae’s chin with one hand. “I’m sorry I get so jealous that it makes you nervous to tell me things like this.” He said.

Youngjae gulped. “I’m not nervous.” He lied, looking away. He was just nervous for other reasons, he knew Daehyun wouldn’t hurt him.

“Don’t lie to me, baby.” Daehyun told him, waiting until Youngjae’s eyes met his. “Is there something going on, Jae?” He asked, confused by his boyfriend’s behavior. “Is there something wrong?”

Youngjae kept looking at Daehyun this time, like the elder wanted. “You’re supposed to kiss me.” Youngjae answered. “Whenever you get jealous you kiss me a lot, until I feel like I’m on fire.” He seemed confused.

“Youngjae, you don’t have to make me jealous in order to get me to kiss you. We can kiss whenever you want.” Daehyun answered.

“But I…” Youngjae mumbled. Too nervous to say it so directly, he hid his face in Daehyun’s shoulder. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “I was hoping to find away around saying it. I-I…” He gulped, his throat dry. “I want you, a-and I think I’m ready.”

Daehyun smiled a little at his boyfriend’s cute nervousness, now that he understood why. He pulled Youngjae off him, his smile dropping as he pressed him into the door with his body. Their lips met in a hot tangle of tongues, and Daehyun wouldn’t let Youngjae up for air until his lungs felt raw from the lack of air.

Youngjae knew what was about to happen from the moment Daehyun pulled hid lips away. He tilted his head to the side so the older could have easy access to his neck, which he was quick to bite and suck and lick until an angry red mark had formed.

He kept at it as his hands wandered under Youngjae’s shirt, pinching and teasing his nipples until Youngjae was whining and bucking up his hips.

He pulled away then, admiring the love marks he had made. “Go lie on the bed.” He said softly. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Daehyun did join him a minute later, after having ran to his own room to get lube and the condom he kept just in case. He placed them on the nightstand and climbed on top of his nervous boyfriend, kneeling to pull off his leather jacket.

The older leaned down then, covering every unmarked territory of Youngjae’s neck with love marks. Youngjae was often too nervous the first time they did something, and would let Daehyun take control of everything until he got into it.

Daehyun tugged on Youngjae’s sweater, which he was wearing over a button up, and the younger sat up to pull it off. He went to undo the buttons on his shirt too, but Daehyun’s hand stopped him, gently pushing him back down onto the mattress. The older popped the top button on his shirt, leaving another red, soon-to-bruise marks on the newly exposed flesh, licking over it gently as he popped the next button. He repeated the process all the way down, leaving Youngjae’s skin feeling hot and his stomach and chest covered in hickeys.

By the time Daehyun sat up to pull off his own shirt, Youngjae was hot and hard as the older had taken the skin right above the waist line of his pants as his next target. The younger pulled him down to crash their lips together, letting out a soft moan when Daehyun’s hips rolled against his. They continued like that for a while before Daehyun decided pants were stupid and needed to be off their bodies as soon as possible.

Daehyun was slow with stretching, more so than Youngjae thought was necessary, but at least it didn’t hurt that much when Daehyun finally had all three fingers he had lubed up inside. He knew it was just because it was his first time and Daehyun wanted to be careful.

Minutes later, Daehyun finally decided it was time to push in, which was a relief to Youngjae who didn’t think he would last much longer. He held Youngjae’s hand as he did, kissing his nerdy boyfriend softly as he waited for the go-ahead to move.

The pace was slow as they could go, much to both’s disdain. But it still felt amazing being inside Youngjae’s tight hole, and he was quick to find the younger’s prostate so it would feel amazing for him too.

Because it was Youngjae’s first time and it had been a while for Daehyun, they both reached their end rapidly, even with the pace slow and gentle like it was. They moaned out each other’s names as they came together, panting with loving smiles on their faces.

“I’m covered in marks.” Youngjae mumbled when Daehyun settled next to him.

“I know.” Daehyun said with a smile, “it looks good on you.”

\--

Youngjae was one day into the semester and he was already realizing he shouldn’t have applied to be a prefect. It was his senior year so he thought maybe he could handle that kind of responsibility, but already he was realizing that that didn’t matter. No one was listening to him, breaking the rules constantly already, refusing to do punishments, and yelling at him when he wrote them up.

He wasn’t a particularly assertive or intimidating person, rather shy and nerdy and socially awkward in ways. He’d thought knowledge of the rules would be enough to make it through this job, but he was quickly realizing it wasn’t going to help much if no one listened to him.

With the first years breaking so many rules that Youngjae couldn’t even think straight, he decided to head outside for a quick breath of fresh air before he could go get all of their names and write them up for their conduct. He wasn’t looking forward to the mob of people that would be yelling at him soon, but that was life and there wasn’t much he could do about it. Maybe he’d quit being a prefect and let someone louder take over.

Outside there was a gang of boys smoking about five feet closer to the door than they were allowed to be. Before even looking to identify faces, he just let out an annoyed sigh, saying, “could you all just move five feet more away from the door, please. I won’t write you up.”

There were a couple chuckles from the group and Youngjae hoped they weren’t going to make more trouble for him, memorizing who was there real quick so he could run away and write them up from the safety of his room. But then,  _oh shit_ , Daehyun. Daehyun as in the guy Youngjae had been crushing on since first year. Daehyun as in the most punk, hottest bad boy in the school that was notorious for getting what  _and who_  he wanted. Daehyun as in the guy who would probably terrorize him enough to make him quit being prefect within a week.

“You heard him, boys.” Daehyun said to his friends. “Fucking scram.”

“I didn’t— I just— You only need to move like five feet, I’m not trying to—” Youngjae stuttered out, trying not to get them too mad at him.

Daehyun only rolled his eyes, and Youngjae noticed he had gotten his lip pieced over the break and  _damn_. He wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Daehyun with that on. “Fine, then you heard me, fucking scram.” Daehyun told his friends, who all seemed to be laughing their asses off as they headed off.

“It wasn’t that much of a problem—” Youngjae was trying to say, nervous by his long-standing crush’s presence.

“So you’re prefect now?” Daehyun replied, ignoring him.

“Yes.” Youngjae answered, shifting awkwardly. “Don’t try to intimidate me into giving you special treatment, please—”

“Don’t worry.” Daehyun replied, raising his hands to show he meant no harm. “I was just wondering. You seem a bit shy and quiet for that, don’t you think?”

Youngjae would have objected, but after the day he had had, he couldn’t deny it. “Yeah, I think I might quit.”

“Why?” Daehyun asked, as if he hadn’t given the answer.

“No one will listen to me.” Youngjae admitted. “No one will listen when I tell them to stop breaking the rules and no one will listen when I give them punishments for it. It’s only a couple hours in and I’m already showing that I’m awful at this.”

“I could help some.” Daehyun suggested after a minute of silence, before he seemed to redraw a bit and become his usual cold self. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“I told you, I’m not giving you special treatment.” Youngjae whined.

“I’m not asking.” Daehyun answered. “I’m saying, let me scare the shit out of people into following the rules. Even the first years know my reputation around here, and if they don’t it’s not like I don’t look like I’d fuck them up anyway. I could help you get them to listen.”

“Why would you do that? Your favorite past-time is trying to get the prefect to break down crying.” Youngjae accused.

Daehyun shrugged, “Let’s say I like you better than them and leave it at that for now. Later, though, I’m going to have a favor to ask you in return for my help. Nothing big, nothing terrible, promise. Just a little something I want in return.”

Normally, Youngjae would have said no, but he was a bit desperate so he sighed and agreed.

Their arrangement came to begin just like that, and suddenly everywhere Youngjae went, Daehyun was there in the background, glaring. Kids learned quickly that giving Youngjae trouble meant Daehyun would hunt them down later and make them regret it, so they submitted to their punishments and to following the rules.

One month into the arrangement, Daehyun started inviting himself into Youngjae’s room to chat with him, as if they didn’t talk for most of the day anyway since they were always together. Youngjae was on a bit of a high because of it, spending so much time with his crush made him both excited and a bit sad. Excited because he got to be around Daehyun and talk to him and Daehyun seemed to enjoy his existence. Sad because he wanted to be with Daehyun, you know? This was fun, but it’s not like Daehyun liked him much. He probably just liked the get-away-free card for harassing other students.

Two months into the arrangement came basketball player JB, who didn’t break the rules but rather had a habit of cornering Youngjae in the hallway and flirting with him until it was a little annoying.

“You’re always with that Daehyun guy.” JB accused that day, having literally backed Youngjae into a corner so there was no escape. “He’s not forcing you into anything, is he? I know bad boys seem cool and all, but really he’s no good for you. I heard he—”

“Are you trying to start shit JB?” Daehyun voice rang from behind them. “Because talking about me behind my back is a good way to get your ass kicked.”

“Aw, now Youngjae wouldn’t let you do that.” JB answered. “He’s too cute and nice, and I’m sure he’d take my side.”

In reality, Youngjae was a bit uncomfortable and currently trying not to think of Daehyun as his knight in shining armor. “I’m sure he’d rather let me beat the shit out of you then deal with your bullshit.” Daehyun replied, and suddenly Youngjae was being yanked by the hand by him away from JB.

Daehyun was nearly violent about it as he dragged Youngjae into one of the deserted stairwells, glaring at the door for a second before focusing on Youngjae, misplaced concern in his voice. “Did he touch you or anything?”

“No more than usual.” Youngjae answered, a little scared by how dark Daehyun’s eyes were as the older stared him down.

“What’s usual?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae shrugged. “He touches my hand or my hair or my arm or sometimes my face. At least, he hasn’t tried to kiss me again…”

“He tried to kiss you?” Daehyun looked downright scary at this point and Youngjae was starting to get confused.

Youngjae nodded. “A couple times now.”

“Did you let him?” Daehyun was practically growling now, glaring at the door to the stair well occasionally like he might sprint out, hunt down JB, and tear him to pieces. Each syllable was articulated carefully, like he was trying to control himself.

“Of course not. I don’t like him.” Youngjae answered. “I pushed him away.”

“Would you push me away?” Daehyun asked, still scary looking.

It took Youngjae, who was shocked and confused by the question, a really long time to answer. So long, that rather than actually waiting, Daehyun went for it and kissed him.

For as angry as the older seemed, the kiss was sweet and gentle, caring like he thought he might hurt Youngjae or scare him away. Youngjae was just trying to process it because his crush of three years was actually kissing him. Daehyun was kissing him. Daehyun’s lips were on his lips. He could feel how soft they were and how that sexy lip ring felt against his skin. It was his first kiss, and it was with Daehyun. His thoughts had taken up a repetitive manner like this, and he didn’t even think to respond. Just generally, the shock of it all had pretty much consumed him.

When Daehyun pulled away, he looked worried, confused, upset. Everything the older normally suppressed under a cool and apathetic shell was suddenly on the surface, obvious on his face. “Shit, fuck.” The bad boy said quickly stepping away and holding his head in anguish. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out like that. I shouldn’t have kissed you yet, fuck. Are you okay? Like, I get it if you don’t want to see me or something, but  _fuck_.” Youngjae could hear the next words even though Daehyun had grumbled them to himself under his breath. “Fucking idiot, why can’t you fucking hold back your fucking jealousy? The point was to get him to like you not freak him the fuck out, stupid.”

Youngjae touched his lips, the situation moving a bit too fast for him to understand. “You kissed me.” He said lightly, more confusion in his voice than anything else.

“I’m sorry.” Daehyun answered.

“Why?” Youngjae asked.

“I just got jealous.” Daehyun replied. “I didn’t like the thought of anyone else kissing you and so—”

“No,” Youngjae cut him off. “Why are you sorry?”

“Shouldn’t I be?” Daehyun asked, his voice wart as he stared at the boy who was clearly still very much in shock and processing.

“I don’t think so.” Youngjae replied.

Daehyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to figure out what that meant, before finally settling on giving up. “Let’s just go upstairs, I’m sure you have homework to do.”

The next day, Youngjae didn’t see Daehyun until late afternoon, when he and his friends were rough-housing, looking almost like his friends were trying to pressure him into doing something. When Youngjae walked by, they all started giggling and Youngjae wondered if they were making fun of him for the kiss yesterday.

Feeling half annoyed and half sad about this weird development, a.k.a Daehyun avoiding him, Youngjae decided to just deal with the freshman that were trying to smoke in their rooms again and then throw himself into homework to forget about it.

Without Daehyun there to glare in the background, people were much less compliant with Youngjae. It took until Youngjae threatened to go get Daehyun before they begrudgingly took their cigarettes outside where they belonged. This left Youngjae frustrated and stressed, for a second his life looked perfect, but now Daehyun was avoiding him and Youngjae was asking like any mopey teenager would about it.

That is, until he got to his room and found Daehyun lying on his bed. “You know this isn’t actually your room, right?” Youngjae asked in a small voice, staring at the older.

“Yeah, but I needed to talk to you.” Daehyun answered, as cold and apathetic as ever. “I want my favor for helping you now.”

Youngjae wanted to scream, but he couldn’t, still too quiet, too shy. “Ok.”

“I want a date, Youngjae.” Daehyun answered. “I’ll keep helping you for the rest of the year if you just humor me, go out on one date with me. If you don’t like it, I won’t bring it up again, but the conditions were that I got one thing I wanted, and this is it.”

“Yes.” Youngjae said without hesitation. He had been crushing on Daehyun too long for anything else.

Daehyun shot up, looking a bit amazed. “Wait, really? I thought I was going to have to fight to convince you and you say yes so easily?”

Youngjae shrugged, embarrassed.

“Hold on, I want to make sure we’re absolutely clear on what I’m asking. I like you and your nerdy cuteness thing and your face and everything else. So, I want you to sneak off campus with me in the middle of the night for a date, like us two, the both of us, date, with the possibility of that being dating.”

“Okay.” Youngjae answered, nodding his head a bit.

“Youngjae, do you like me back?” Daehyun accused. The younger nodded his head nervously. “Oh.” The older’s brows furrowed and he stood up, approaching Youngjae and cornering him. “I’m going to kiss you; is that okay? Or will you freeze up like yesterday?”

“I’m sorry.” Youngjae mumbled. “I was just shocked. It was my first kiss and—”

“It was your first kiss?” Daehyun asked; Youngjae nodded again. “Should I maybe hold off on kissing you more then?” He asked, oddly considerate.

“That would be good.” Youngjae mumbled back, smiling a bit when Daehyun pecked his temple instead.


	15. (DaeJae) Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a daejae, smut, and love at first sight(?)? Like they just instantly fall for each other(?)? If that makes any sense please? ^^  
> Posted On: October 09th 2014

Youngjae never liked coffee, but he was a big fan of tea. Ironically, he frequented the coffee shop and had never been to the tea place next door— all because his friends were obsessed with coffee and the little student run coffee shop served semi-acceptable tea.

But now it was one a.m., he was alone, and he wanted decent tea. He’d just avoid eye contact with whoever the unlucky student was that had to be working at this hour, get his tea, and go back to studying for his midterm.

Daehyun didn’t have class on Fridays, so every Thursday his boss had him working the late shift until the coffee shop closed at 3 a.m., only to reopen at 5:30 when the first stragglers would come in for a morning cup of tea. The shop he worked in was always quiet, so he was used to a lot of customers coming in to study, but during the late shift there was always maximum five people.

It was empty besides the student behind the counter when Youngjae walked in, not that he was surprised by that. Rather than looking at the tea shop boy that was now staring at him, he looked through the long list of teas trying to decide which looked best.

The tea shop boy cleared his throat and Youngjae made the mistake of looking at him.

Oh God.

Oh no.

_He was hot._

No, it wasn’t just that he was hot.

 _He was perfect_.

Youngjae had never felt his heart pounding like this before, and never had his attention been so solely focused on one person, who was staring back at him with the same blank, blushed expression that he must have had in that moment.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” The tea shop boy blurted, his face growing redder and his voice thick with some accent from the South, maybe Busan.

 _Oh, that described this feeling well._ “Not until today.” He replied, gulping. “Do you?”

“Yeah.” The tea shop nodded, some sort of dull, dazed look on his face. “Yeah, um, right, sorry.” He seemed to come to his senses. “What can I get you?” He asked, looking away awkwardly.

“Green Tea.” Youngjae answered. “Also, there’s a really cute boy who works here and I was wondering if you could get me his number.”

(Somewhere inside Daehyun was starting to think this cute guy that he may have just fallen in love with liked Zelo, the freshman that worked here earlier in that day, and he was just a little devastated. Okay, a lot devastated.) “Uh, sure.” He said, rocking back and forth on his feet before he went to make the student’s tea. “If you can give me his name or his shift I can get it for you.”

 _He’s so clueless_ , Youngjae would admit to finding it cute. “Well, I don’t know his name because he wasn’t wearing a name tag, but I know for a fact he was working at one in the morning today.”

Daehyun had a massive  _duh_  moment as he turned to Youngjae, the machine behind him now set to warm up his tea. “My name is Daehyun.” He said, quickly looking down at his shirt to realize he did, in fact, forget his name tag. “And I’ll only give you my number if you agree to go out with me.”

“Do you ask out all of your customers?” Youngjae asked, raising his eyebrows. “I’m Youngjae.”

Daehyun thought about it. “No, I don’t think I’ve ever asked out a customer before. Or given them my number.” He shrugged. “I guess you’re special or something.”

Youngjae smiled and Daehyun’s heart started pounding. “Good, because I don’t usually ask for the numbers of random baristas.” He took out his phone, opening a new contact page and handing it over to Daehyun to type his name and number in.

Daehyun smiled back and now it was Youngjae’s turn to be stunned. “This is really weird.” He mumbled, typing in his name and number, with a little heart after his name because he didn’t want Youngjae to make any mistake in his intentions. He had always believed in love at first sight, but he didn’t know it would feel this good.

By the time he had gotten Youngjae his tea, he had relayed this information. Youngjae replied saying he had never believed in it before, but it’s hard to not believe in something you’re feeling.

That left the two of them smiling like idiots, trading as much information about themselves as they could before the shop closed with every word making the other that much more perfect. When the shop closed, Daehyun walked Youngjae back to his dorm, which happened to be rather close to his own.

They parted with plans for a date the next day.

Despite the quick feeling and quick relationship, Youngjae was to skittish and shy to open up completely right away. He still, some part of him, held that you can’t fall in love with someone you  don’t know, even if he had and he knew he had.

So while Daehyun was quick to say ‘I love you’, he recognized that it would take sometime for Youngjae to say it back. He knew it was love at first sight for Youngjae too, and all of the younger’s friends constantly told Daehyun how head over heels Youngjae was for him, warning him not to break their friend’s heart. Because of that he was patient. He could be patient about it.

It was still early, for most relationships, when Youngjae said it back— only a month and two days. They had been sitting, cuddled together Daehyun’s bed while rain fell outside and the movie they had been watching was ending. Youngjae blurted out suddenly: “I love you.”

“Really, now?” Daehyun asked with a hum and a laugh. “You love me? We’ve only been dating a month, Jae.” He teased.

“Yeah, but I loved you from the moment I saw you on.” Youngjae replied.

Daehyun smiled, pecking Youngjae’s head and shifting so they were closer together. “I know, and I have loved you since then too.”

“I know.” Youngjae mumbled. “Do you ever think we’re moving too fast?”

“No.” Daehyun said, trailing his fingers up and down Youngjae’s arm because he had learned it helped relax Youngjae when he was worried. “We’re moving at our pace. So long as we’re both comfortable, it’s the right speed.”

The younger nodded, leaning over to press his forehead against Daehyun’s. The older tilted his head in response, pecking Youngjae’s lips lightly once, then again with something more behind it.

“I’m good with however fast or slow we go, Youngjae, so long a I get to be with you.” He tilted his head to peck his boyfriend again. “Because I loved you from the first moment on and I’ll keep loving you until forever. Let’s go at the pace you’re comfortable with; I’ll be happy with that. I’m ready for anything, but I can wait.”

Youngjae nodded a bit, tilting his head to close their lips again and taking Daehyun’s lower lip between his teeth. They kissed for a long time, minds numb from the sparks coursing through their bones. Kisses felt like fireworks and it made them both wonder what that more could feel like.

They had gone pretty far already, just like Youngjae said, their relationship was moving quickly, but always stopping for what they weren’t ready for.

So Daehyun wasn’t expecting the younger to pull away with that little twinkle in his glossed over eyes. “What if I’m ready for anything too?” He mumbled, shifting a bit closer and rolling his hips forward. After a rather one-sided conversation with his friends, he had been told that there was no reason to not move fast if both were ready, and Daehyun had said the same thing.

The older licked his lips, looking a bit dazed. “Are you?” He mumbled back.

Youngjae nodded and then they were kissing for a while, rolling their hips against each other slowly while Daehyun cupped Youngjae’s cheeks and Youngjae gripped onto his wrists.

Soon enough it seemed better to switch into a more comfortable position. “Do you want to…?” Daehyun asked making a motion to the effect of Youngjae being on top, although it was clear to Youngjae that the older wasn’t completely comfortable with bottoming.

“You can.” Youngjae replied, and Daehyun kissed him hard as they rolled over so that Daehyun was on top of him, forearms holding him up with bent elbows, their hips still moving at that slow pace.

For people who had gone so quick in their relationship, they were slow at getting off their clothes. Each new bit of bared skin needed to be kissed, worshiped, felt. By the time they had broke apart so Daehyun could grab the lube, they were out of breath and horny as fuck.

“I don’t care, I don’t care.” Youngjae was whining as Daehyun lathered up his fingers. “Don’t worry about it, please. Just fuck me now, I can’t wait.”

As hot as it was to hear that, Daehyun shook his head. He circled his finger around Youngjae’s entrance and pecked the other’s forehead like he often did. “It’ll hurt if we don’t do this first. Are you ready? It’s still going to sting a bit.”

“Just hurry up.” Youngjae whined, and the first one went in with very little sting. Daehyun was careful about moving it around, wiggling it little by little until the smooth walls easily stretched around the digit and Youngjae was bouncing a bit on his finger in impatience. “Dae~” He whined. “Please just hurry up.”

“You’ll thank me in the morning.” Daehyun replied, putting the second in and kissing Youngjae hard again when he winced. By the time he had three fingers in, the younger was begging, fucking himself down on them in desperation.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Daehyun asked after he had lathered himself up. “We can wait a bit longer if you aren’t.”

They nuzzled their faces together for just a bit, Youngjae pecking Daehyun’s nose softly as he rolled his ass down to rub against the tip. “I’m ready.” He promised softly. “I don’t want to wait.”

With a nod, Daehyun rolled his hips forward, sucking hickeys on Youngjae’s neck as he built up a slow, steady pace.

Youngjae’s eyes were glossed over, half lidded, and his head was thrown back at the perfect angle for Daehyun to get at his neck. Even now, he was gentle and sweet, loving really, and Youngjae’s movements reciprocated the feeling.

They came at the same time, moaning each other’s names before kissing sweetly.

“I love you.” Daehyun mumbled.

“From the first moment until forever.” Youngjae replied.


	16. (DaeJae) Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: DaeJae want to have a time for each other but anytime they want to do something, someone interrupt them ~Mari  
> Posted On: November 03rd 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: possibility for a continuation of that one daejae where b.a.p were separating them for a bet? /wiggles eyebrows/  
> Posted On: November 04th 2014

Daehyun pressed Youngjae up against the wall, both laughing for a second before their lips reconnected and their hands resumed feeling up every in of each other they could.

Daehyun hummed for a second before he broke the kiss, pressing closer and suckling on Youngjae’s neck instead. “No marks!” Youngjae moaned out, reminding Daehyun they were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret. The other hummed to show he understood, kissing up to the patch of skin below Youngjae’s ear before a mark could form.

It had been so long, but now that they were on break they were sure they’d get some time together.

There was a knock at the door, and both needed to stop themselves from letting out over-exaggerated groans of annoyance about someone stopping them. “Come out of Youngjae’s room, you two!” Himchan said from the other side of the door. “We’re going to watch a movie.”

“You guys can watch without us, hyung!” Youngjae called quickly, hoping it would make their hyung go away. It did the opposite and the two had to pull away from each other quickly to prevent Himchan from seeing them in that compromising position. “Hyung!” Youngjae shouted, taking advantage of how red his face must be to pretend he and Daehyun had been arguing. “Don’t just go barging into my room like that! You guys should just watch without us!” He took up his usual posture and voice that he had after a fight, hoping it would fool Himchan.

Himchan sighed. “Daehyun, whatever you did to annoy Youngjae, please just apologize so we can go watch the movie.” Daehyun rolled his eyes and Youngjae let out an annoyed sigh before resigning to leave the room and watch whatever movie Himchan was so determined to make them sit through in hope that it wouldn’t take too long and they’d be able to get back to what they were doing after.

Sometimes Junhong got into moods where he was really clingy with one person or the other, and it seemed that that night, the person was Youngjae, which made things worse because the older wouldn’t say no to him and Daehyun had been hoping for some foreplay under a blanket or  _something_.

So they both sat through the entire movie, minds on how much they couldn’t wait for it to be over– because then the members would be going to bed, and the two of them could finish what they had started.

The movie turned out to be three hours long, and Youngjae was cuddled up to Junhong for  _all_  of it, which was driving Daehyun crazy. At least when it ended they could– “Youngjae hyung, can I stay in your room tonight?” Daehyun nearly through something at the maknae giving puppy dog eyes to his boyfriend.

“Why can’t you stay in your room?” Youngjae asked.

Junhong pouted and Daehyun knew there was no way Youngjae was going to refuse him with that face. “I had a nightmare last night. Please, hyung?”

Youngjae sighed, “Fine.”

It kept going like that. The next day, Youngjae was about ten seconds from sucking Daehyun off when Yongguk told them to come help with the chores. Chores done, Daehyun was dragged off to go grocery shopping with Himchan, and by the time he had gotten back, Youngjae was out on a surprise excursion with their leader and dancer to get the latter a new phone.

Before dinner, they thought they finally had time, but Jongup came in wanting some vocal practice with the two of them and suddenly that time was gone again.

Daehyun would have snuck into Youngjae’s room once everyone went to bed, but Zelo claimed he had another nightmare and that he needed to sleep next to Daehyun.

The next day was much the same, the members constantly getting in between them, even at bed time. And it kept going like that. For a full week Youngjae and Daehyun were on edge, counting every second in hopes that they’d have time even just to cuddle, but there was no such luck.

It was a week later that they even managed that, because both had really stopped giving a shit, so Daehyun just pulled Youngjae to sit on his lap while they were eating breakfast, any bit of contact was craved at this point.

“Aw, you two finally made up.” Himchan commented. “I swear you’ve been avoiding each other all week.”

The six of them were gathered around the table, and Youngjae could feel Daehyun raging a bit behind him, about to scream about how they’d been trying to get together but the other members wouldn’t leave them alone. “Well, we’re not quite made up yet.” Youngjae answered. “That’s probably what we’ll spend today doing so you all should leave us alone.”

“But we were going to go to–”

“Yes, you all are going to do that and Youngjae and I are going to stay here.” Daehyun said, not even sure what their plans actually had been.

“Are you–”

“Yes, we’re sure.” Youngjae said.

“It sounds like you’re trying to get rid of us.” Yongguk commented.

Daehyun nodded. “Good, that’s exactly what we’re trying to do.” Surprisingly, no one looked offended.

“Do you have something to tell us?” Himchan said.

“Oh, come on!” Zelo shouted, shoving Himchan. “That’s provoking it, that doesn’t count!”

“No it’s not!” Himchan shouted back, looking at Yongguk to judge.

Yongguk shrugged. “It was a leading question, Channie.”

“No!” Himchan answered. “‘Are you two fucking’ is a leading question, mine was open ended!”

“It was implied!” Zelo answered. “You shouldn’t be allowed to win if you’re forcing it, it’s not–”

“Well,” Youngjae said standing up, “I’m going to go ahead and leave this conversation, before I murder all of you.” He had quickly figured out what was going on, being used to bets like this.

“Why are you going to murder all of them?” Daehyun asked.

“They were trying to figure out if we were fucking, so they made a bet to see who’s way of getting us to tell them worked. Himchan probably bet on separating us so we had no time together, and Zelo bet against that, and you can figure it out from there.” Youngjae answered.

“I’m going to help him murder all of you.” Daehyun said, glaring at his band mates who were staring blankly at them.

Youngjae was already walking away at this point, halfway to his room, but he called over his shoulder. “But first you’re going to fuck me against the wall.”

“Right!” Daehyun jumped to his feet to run after Youngjae, stopping short for a second to motion in confusion to his band mates. “Seriously, we’ve been dating since like two days after we started filming Ta-Dah! and you thought there was a chance we weren’t fucking?”

“You’re dating?” Three of them shouted.

“No time to talk!” Daehyun answered, sprinting towards Youngjae’s room.

Now it was Jongup looking at the others in confusion. “How did you not know they were dating? I think even the  _fans_  know at this point.”

\--

When Daehyun ran into Youngjae’s room, the younger was already stripping, and Daehyun was quick to slam the door shut and rid himself of clothing too. Apparently he was to slow at it, because soon enough Youngjae was helping him, and then they were both naked and Daehyun was pushing Youngjae up against the wall.

“How loud do you think you need to moan to get them to leave the apartment?” Daehyun mumbled before he connected lips with Youngjae, losing the chance of conversation for a couple minutes as he shoved his tongue down Youngjae’s throat, the younger sucking on it and playing with the tip with his tongue until the muscle was out of his mouth.

Daehyun grinded his hips up against Youngjae’s, their bodies moving in sync because it had been so long and fucking was the only thing they really cared about this point. Youngjae let out a soft groan when Daehyun grinded particularly hard, groping at his ass. “Fuck me and we’ll see.”

“You’re sexy when you’re desperate.” Daehyun laughed, attaching his lips to Youngjae’s neck and sucking a hickey there. Youngjae was going to remind him ‘no marks’ when he realized the was no reason too. “Are you 'shove your dick up my ass right now, no prep’ horny or 'hours of foreplay’ horny because I think we could get away with either.” Daehyun asked. Youngjae moaned a bit louder as teeth sunk into the hickey on his neck.

“How about 'suck me off and I’ll let you do whatever you want’ horny?” Youngjae answered, the two of them already hard just from the minimum making out and groping.

Daehyun got a mischievous smile, ceasing all contact for just long enough to make Youngjae whine loudly before he dropped to his knees. Outside the room, the could hear the door to the apartment slam. “That didn’t take long.” Daehyun commented, but before Youngjae could reply, the vocalist was deep-throating him, with those deliciously thick lips wrapped tight around his dick. Youngjae stopped himself from moaning out loud because he was used to trying to do this silently, but then he realized he didn’t need to, and threw his head back, moaning as Daehyun sucked him off.

The older vocalist started bobbing his head, Youngjae reaching down to grip his hair and shallowly thrust his hips to help Daehyun along. Daehyun pulled off not too long after, and Youngjae let out a loud whine up until Daehyun, still on his knees, was forcing him to turn around, and then there was something hot and wet circling his entrance and pushing in. Without Daehyun’s hands on the back of his thighs, Youngjae would have collapsed, groaning loudly as Daehyun stretched him open with his tongue. Daehyun did his best to stiffen his tongue as he moved it around in the hole in front of him doing his best to lube things up since he was pretty sure Youngjae wasn’t going to be very patient.

“Daehyu– Dae!” Youngjae moaned, canting his hips back as he tried to get more of the sensation. “Fuck— nnngh, Dae,please just fuck me now!” He cried out, fisting his dick.

Daehyun pulled back to stick two fingers into Youngjae, which was a bit of a stretch, but outside of a single hiss the boy didn’t seem to be complaining that much. “I thought you wanted to be sucked off first?” Daehyun asked teasingly.

“Yeah, but then you decided to eat me out and now I need you to fuck me  _now_.” Youngjae demanded, relieved when he could feel Daehyun stand up behind him from those two fingers still stretching him. Daehyun didn’t pull them out to push himself in though, he kept moving them inside as he sucked another hickey right below Youngjae’s ear. When the third finger was inserted, Daehyun reached over, struggling to keep up two actions at once, and grabbed a condom and lube from the bedside table, having to halt his actions for a second much to Youngjae’s dismay. “Bed.” Youngjae whined.

“Nuh uh, you said fuck you against the wall.” Daehyun answered, pumping himself a couple times before he ripped the condom package open and rolled it on. He dripped some lube on his fingers and returned to fucking Youngjae with three of them, only pulling off for a second so Youngjae could turn to face him and grind their hips together.

Daehyun could feel Youngjae’s dick twitching against his stomach, and took that as his warning sign to pull his fingers out and lube up his dick. Youngjae whined loudly, before gripping onto Daehyun’s shoulders and jumping up to wrap his legs around him. They started kissing again, and Daehyun groaned loudly into Youngjae’s mouth as he shoved his dick in slowly. They paused for only a second before Youngjae was wiggling his hips up and down, trying to get more of that wonderful feeling of being full.

With another loud groan, Daehyun started thrusting his hips up into the warm heat, moving slow at first, but quickly speeding up because neither of them was in the mood to take their time. Youngjae bounced on top of him, clawing with sharp nails down Daehyun’s back to form angry, red lines over the tanned flesh.

Using the wall and one hand to keep Youngjae up, Daehyun reached the other between them to start pumping Youngjae, both of them being close. Before he could even touch the younger vocalist, Youngjae was crying out, begging Daehyun for more. “Please, mmmp! Please, Dae– There, more more more, ah–” Daehyun angled his hips in the same direction and pounded into the spot that was driving tears of pleasure out of Youngjae’s eyes.

Daehyun dug his teeth into the skin where Youngjae’s shoulder met his neck, rutting against the younger’s prostate as he tried to delay his release for just a little longer. Youngjae felt the coil of heat in his stomach and couldn’t even warn Daehyun before he was releasing, Daehyun fucking him through his orgasm as spasming walls drove him to his own.

He stumbled back, dumping them both on the bed before he pulled out, panting but satiated. “Are you going to be in the mood for a round two?” He asked after a minute or two.

Youngjae just whined rolling over to throw his arm around his boyfriend. “I’m in the mood to fuck until I can’t walk for the rest of the week.”


	17. (DaeJae) In The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae, smut, in the car.  
> Posted On: November 08th 2014

They had been on a road trip for the past two weeks, sleeping in the car or cheap motels where they could find them, letting the road take them wherever it went. Why Daehyun and Youngjae decided to do this was beyond anyone, but they had, spending dark nights under the starry sky on the hood of Daehyun’s car.

 

It was already late in night when they finally pulled over to get some rest, off the deserted road and into a small bend where the guard railing stopped and they could stop for a little while. From the small pile of wood on the ground they could tell this was an oft used camping sight for trail-less hikers that decided to wander free in desert for as long as they could manage.

It was too cold to get out of the car that night, so Daehyun just cut the engine while Youngjae climbed into the backseat where they had some tattered, worn blankets they had borrowed for their trip.

Daehyun climbed back after him, once the doors were locked and the emergency break was on.

It was cramped and hard to shift around each other but they managed, slowly, carefully, until they were lying cuddled up under the blanket on the back seat, with Youngjae’s head and hand resting on Daehyun’s chest as the older stroked his back gently.

“Dae.” Youngjae mumbled, drawing patterns into Daehyun’s chest with his finger tips. “I want you.”

Daehyun hummed in response, ducking his head down to kiss Youngjae while the younger moved up so he was straddling Daehyun, their hips pressed together. There had been a lot of this on this road trip, it wasn’t anything new and neither was complaining as their tongues tangled and their hips started rolling against each other. “I like the way you look on top of me.” Daehyun answered, eyes glazed over. With a finger under the younger’s chin, he pulled him back down for another slow kiss, tongues tangling at a slow pace.

Getting their clothes off was difficult, and they didn’t even bother to get Daehyun out of his pants all the way. The space was too tight and too confined to manage that.

Youngjae slid back to the far side of the seat, where Daehyun’s feet were, followed by bent knees so that he could fit lying down. He sat back, giving the older a good view as he sucked on his three fingers before circling his own entrance and sticking one in. Daehyun was a fan of watching, and Youngjae of showing off, so the older just lazily fisted his dick while watching the erotic sight of Youngjae fingering himself.

When Youngjae managed to squeeze his second finger in, Daehyun was reaching under the seat to find the bottle of lube, using it to slick up his dick since Youngjae usually got impatient on the third finger and would decide he was ready too soon.

The younger was now moaning a bit as he worked himself open, keeping his eyes on Daehyun as that impatience, that need for more, started bubbling up inside him and he pushed the third finger in.

Daehyun motioned him forward when Youngjae pulled his fingers out. The elder sat up a bit, so that he was propped up by the car door and the seat on a diagonal, and Youngjae crawled forward to take his spot on Daehyun’s lap.

Their lips met in another lazy, slow kiss as Youngjae positioned himself above Daehyun’s dick, dropping himself down slowly. Daehyun’s hands were slowly rubbing at his ass while Youngjae’s trailed up and down his chest, taking a moment to adjust before he lifted himself up and dropped himself down again.

They built up a slow, steady pace. Youngjae circled his hips on the way down while Daehyun thrust up to meet him, Daehyun’s hands gripping tighter onto his hips while Youngjae’s rested on Daehyun’s shoulders, using them as leverage to push himself back up again. They changed angles with each meeting of their hips until Youngjae was digging his fingernails into Daehyun’s flesh and letting out pleased, breathless moans into Daehyun’s mouth. The car creaked with their steady movements.

They didn’t speed up, keeping their slow, steady pace. Youngjae seemed to be drowning in ecstasy as each time he dropped down, the head pressed up against his prostate.

Soon, Youngjae was clenching down on him and Daehyun was struggling to hold on while those velvety walls sucked him, driving him closer to the edge that Youngjae was tottering on already. Hands grew rough in those last seconds, with their mouths resting together, sharing air even though they weren’t kissing anymore.

“Daehyun.” Youngjae breathed out as he came, no longer having the strength to lift himself up. The older moaned and rutted against the boy above him, fucking him through his orgasm.

Then Daehyun was groaning out “Youngjae,” while the younger whimpered and keened from the over stimulation of his sensitive nerves after coming, clamped down around Daehyun’s member so hard it was hard to move it. Daehyun fucked him through his own orgasm, Youngjae now resting his forehead on Daehyun’s shoulder as the older moved inside him.

He lifted Youngjae up gently to pull out, letting their foreheads rest together once Youngjae was seated off his dick.

Then, their lips connected in a soft, slow kiss. They slid down on the car seat until they were laying again, and Daehyun threw the blankets over them so they could sleep.


	18. (DaeJae) Peeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae , humor , daehyun peeking at youngjae in the shower XD  
> Posted On: December 09th 2014

Okay, so maybe some people would call Daehyun perverted, but curious was the word he preferred. It brought less damage to his ego. And it wasn’t even like he did this normally, it had only happened one other time and that was an accident too! Or at least, that’s what he liked to tell himself.

Daehyun swore he hadn’t heard the shower running, and that’s the only reason he walked into the bathroom. “Hey!” Youngjae shouted, a small puff of hot, humid air hitting Daehyun’s face as Youngjae absolutely refused to shower with the fan on. Daehyun was quick to apologize, pulling out of the room and nearly closing the door behind him.

Nearly.

He couldn’t stop himself, really. It was not his fault that Youngjae was incredibly sexy, Daehyun was sexually frustrated, and the crush he had on the younger was already pretty bad.

So that’s how he ended up standing there with the door open just a crack, peeking into the bathroom.

Youngjae was still showering, water gliding down his honey skin. Daehyun followed it’s path from his neck down slowly to his chest, over his nipple, down the slim stomach Youngjae had worked so hard to get, and near a certain area that attracted Daehyun’s eyes immediately. He tried to avoid imagining tracing that path with his tongue.

He wouldn’t have known if someone noticed his peeping, either in or out of the bathroom, because he was a bit too distracted staring at Youngjae’s impressive package, and wondering how nice it would feel to have it pulsing in his mouth as Youngjae let out cute whines above him.

Daehyun’s face flushed a little red as he imagined it, not for the first time and certainly not the last either. However, normally he’d be thinking about it while  _he_  was the one in the shower, so that he could jack off to it and release a little bit of the pent of frustration. He didn’t notice until the other let out a loud sigh that Youngjae had moved on from washing his hair to washing himself, the sigh coming from the younger when he just so happened to drop the soap, which went sliding into the drain.

The younger was taking a second to use the soap already on his hands to wash his chest and Daehyun was mesmerized, wishing it was his hands instead of Youngjae’s.

Then the younger did something that made Daehyun’s pants a bit too tight a bit too fast, however innocent it was. He bent over to pick up the soap, like any normal person would upon dropping it, but in doing so gave Daehyun a really good view of his ass.

The older shut the door before this could turn into a real problem, entirely missing the smirk on Youngjae’s face since there was now a board of wood between them. Of course he knew Daehyun was peeping, he just hoped the older enjoyed the show. Maybe Youngjae was a bit frustrated as well…

Daehyun went and curled up on the couch under a blanket, since Junhong would follow him into their room if he went there, thinking Daehyun was going to go to bed. He watched as the two youngest played video games and slowly willed the hard on building up in his pants to go away before he’d have to get out from under the blanket and risk someone seeing.

Eventually Youngjae got out of the shower, and as they all did in the summer when it was much too hot to get dressed immediately, he walked around in his towel for a bit. This was common practice among the six, so no one else thought twice about it, but Daehyun swore the younger was torturing him, especially when he decided to eat a banana while sitting next to Daehyun on the couch.

“Hey, sit up.” Youngjae directed, pulling on Daehyun’s shoulder until the older complied, so that there was room for both of them on the couch. It was silent for a couple seconds before Youngjae asked, pretending not to know, “So which of you was the idiot that walked in on my shower?”

Given that there were six boys and one bathroom, this wasn’t an unusual scenario or an unusual question. It was completely within their normal range actually.

“It was me, sorry.” Daehyun admitted, acting like it was nothing and trying not to look at Youngjae while he ate his banana.

“That’s the second time you’ve done that.” Youngjae commented. “You need to get your ears checked.” Then, a small smirk crossed his face and Daehyun knew he was about to get teased. “Unless you’re doing it on purpose. If you’re so desperate to see me naked, you could just shower with me.”

Daehyun opened and closed his mouth like a fish, eyes bulging, face red, and the hard on he had tried so hard to will away coming back again.

“I’ll shower with you.” Junhong called from where he was sitting, and Daehyun would have thought it was innocent if it wasn’t for the wink the youngest sent in Youngjae’s direction, reminding Daehyun that ‘baby’ Zelo wasn’t so innocent anymore.

“If Daehyun doesn’t want to.” Youngjae replied. “But you know, I’m pretty sure he wants to.” The vocalist accented this with a squeeze to Daehyun’s dick, feeling the hard on there. He then stood up to throw out the peel of his banana and go back to his room.

“My life sucks. I hate all of you.” Daehyun whined as he flopped down on the couch melodramatically, Junhong and Jongup laughing at him.

“Maybe next time don’t peep while I’m taking a shower then!” Youngjae called out as he walked away, a smug smile on his face. Maybe he’d insist on Daehyun showering with him next time…


	19. (DaeJae) Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae smut where they just arrive back to their hotel room after a concert.  
> Posted On: December 07th 2014

The car ride back after the concert had been mostly silent as the buzz of performing settled down and the sleepiness underneath rose to the surface. Most of the members were excited to get back to the hotel to sleep, but looking at the brunet resting with his head on Daehyun’s shoulder, the elder had other plans.

 

He could tell the younger was exhausted, but they had a post concert ritual that neither was wiling to give up on, riding that high after performing into a whole knew one that twined them together. He kept a hand resting on Youngjae’s thigh as the car drove on, and on his lower back as they parted with the other members to head into their room. Both were too tired to head into the shower, and it was pointless since they were just going to get sweaty again anyway.

Youngjae walked into the room like a zombie, falling to lie face first on the bed, which he slowly inched up until he was laying on one side with the pillow in his grip.

Daehyun put down their stuff, which he was carrying since Youngjae was too tired. “Jae, roll over.” He requested, smiling a bit when the younger complied and reached his arms up childishly towards Daehyun. The elder climbed onto the bed so that he was on top of Youngjae who pulled him down for a slow kiss. “You did so good today.” Daehyun said when the innocent kiss broke apart, leaning down to nibble on Youngjae’s earlobe. “Mm, and you looked so sexy too. I wanted you for the whole concert.”

Youngjae hummed, playing with Daehyun’s hair as the older singer kissed all over his face and neck. “You were really great too.” Youngjae replied softly. “They loved you.” His hips bucked a little when their lips reconnected and Daehyun started sucking on his tongue.

They set up a slow pace moving against each other, sweat-ridden layers of clothing pulled off one by one as they exchanged soft compliments of each other’s performances.

When they were both down to their boxers they paused moving to just kiss for a while, feeling their bodies flush together as they enjoyed the post-concert haze that had set in once the high had faded. Who needed drugs when they could feel like this so easily?

Before it got so intense that they’d fall asleep, Daehyun pulled the last bits of clothing off them while Youngjae pulled the lube from where they had left it the night before. The older slicked up his fingers and worked the first into Youngjae, the younger’s moan just barely sounding over the ringing in their ears.

They were kissing again, through the white noise and Youngjae’s little gasps as thin fingers worked inside his velvety walls to stretch him open for something much bigger.

A whimpering whine escaped him when those fingers, now four inside him since Daehyun was big enough that three wasn’t enough, brushed up against the small bump inside him that made his vision go white. He wrapped his legs around Daehyun’s waist, trying to draw him forward as the older slowly ran his fingers over that spot, as fascinated by the younger’s reaction as always.

“You look so pretty like this.” Daehyun mumbled as he scissored those four fingers, hoping to stretch the younger enough that it wouldn’t be unpleasant when he pushed in. “My pretty Youngjae, what if they could all see you like this?”

“Please, please, please.” Youngjae whined below him. He was slowly fucking himself down on Daehyun’s fingers at the pace the older had set up. “Daehyunnie.” He whined as those fingers pressed into him again.

“What if they cold see you below me, begging like a slut?” Daehyun hummed, knowing Youngjae liked the idea of people watching even if it could never happen, since their relationship was a secret. “Think about it, baby, about how much they’d love seeing you like this. Think about how turned on they’d all be if I got you like this on stage, with all of them watching.”

“Daehyun.” Youngjae gasped suddenly, his walls tightening in a way that signaled to the older that he was close. Daehyun hummed, pulling his fingers out and gently pulling one of Youngjae’s legs over his shoulder.

“Are you ready, baby?” Daehyun asked gently, kissing Youngjae’s lips sweetly.

“Please, just hurry up.” Youngjae whined in response.

Daehyun pushed in after connecting their lips again, the post-concert haze fading in favor of highly physical sensation, white noise replaced by the soft noises they both made as their hips worked together.

They set up a slow, gentle rhythm, sensual as they concentrated on feeling their bodies working together.

It wasn’t long before Youngjae was letting out a strangled moan, his fingernails clawing down Daehyun’s back as the older hit that spot inside of him and his vision went white again.

Daehyun liked this part best, the part where each thrust of his hips hit the younger’s prostate so that the younger was letting out silent screams and moans and clamping his walls down. There was something so beautiful about the way Youngjae looked when he had been fucked silent, Daehyun couldn’t resist it.

He leaned down to kiss Youngjae again, one hand holding himself up while the other wrapped around the base of the other’s cock and started pumping.

A small whimper broke through Youngjae’s silent screams, almost hidden under Daehyun’s grunts and groans. They were both close, their bodies hot as this new high built up inside them. The kiss broke then, but Daehyun was too tired to lift his head so they remained forehead to forehead, noses bumping and lips rubbing together as their ends neared.

Youngjae hit his high with his fingers gripping desperately at the bedsheets, moaning out a loud, “Daehyunnie!” As white spouted from him, pooling on his stomach and chest.

The older rutted against him twice before his end was drawn from him as well. “Youngjae.” He moaned out, rocking his hips gently through both their highs, until they had both gone limp and a new, tired haze took over.

Panting, Daehyun pulled out, rolling off the bed slowly to get a cloth, which he cleaned up both of them with. He pecked Youngjae’s lips when he was done, picking the younger up and moving them to the other bed so they could cuddle together and enjoy this new haze together.

“I love you.” Daehyun mumbled softly, connecting their lips.

“I love you too.” Youngjae mumbled back, before settling his head on Daehyun’s chest so sleep could finally drag them both into it’s warm embrace.


	20. (DaeJae) Needy Daehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: top!jae Youngjae just came back from a long business trip and daehyun is feelin very needy/slutty XD  
> Posted On: February 14th 2015
> 
> topjae on valentines day... not bad

For a full two months, Youngjae had been off to China rather than home in Korea. It was a pretty standard business trip, he was helping the company set up a branch in Beijing, so he needed to be there for the start of it so oversee that things went properly. Finally, finally he was coming home after so long away and he was more than a little excited to know Daehyun, his boyfriend, would be there waiting for him.

“Please tell me you’re about to get on the plane.” Daehyun whined into the phone while Youngjae sat in the airport waiting, Daehyun in their shared apartment, curled up in a ball under the covers on the bed. “Please, it’s been forever. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Youngjae answered. “I’ll be home soon. Just hold on a little longer, okay?”

“I don’t wanna wait anymore.” Daehyun whined sadly. “Why can’t you be here now?”

“Because they haven’t invented a means of teleportation yet.” Youngjae joked. “Come on, Daehyun, it’s just a bit longer and then my boss is going to give me a full week off. A little bit longer and we’ll be together for a full week of no interruptions.” About a year before, Daehyun had lost his job, but since Youngjae was high enough up in his company to make a pretty big salary, the older hadn’t really tried hard to get a new one. Especially once Youngjae admitted he liked knowing Daehyun would always be there the second he got home.

“If I say I’m horny and need you now, will you come any faster?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae chuckled a little. “If I weren’t relying on a plane to get me there, then yeah, I’d definitely be hurrying if you said that.”

“Then, for when you get off the plane, I’m horny and I need you now.” Daehyun whined.

“Just a little bit longer.” Youngjae breathed. “Okay, my flight’s boarding now. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you.” Daehyun mumbled.

“Love you too.” Youngjae answered.

Daehyun whined as he rolled around on the bed, occasionally staring at the clock on the bedside table as if it would make the time pass faster. He missed Youngjae so much. Two months without him had been too much. If they couldn’t have video chatted during that time he might have actually died. But phone sex was not as good as real sex and being able to see his boyfriend’s face on a screen did not do justice to the beauty it was in real life. He even missed just laying next to Youngjae, having his scent fill the air. For the first week or so the apartment still held his boyfriends smell, he could cuddle up to Youngjae’s pillow or a T-shirt and just breathe in to satiate that lonely feeling, but now that scent had drained away.

Two months without Youngjae was too long. Some days it seemed to pass quickly, when he was distracted with family or friends, but other times he’d try to stop himself from calling Youngjae crying, from making teary demands that the younger get his ass home. Daehyun did his best to keep Youngjae from seeing, he was a little ashamed of how much he missed the younger.

It was maybe twenty minutes until Youngjae got home that the waiting really started to kill him. He wanted Youngjae, and he wanted him now. Daehyun didn’t care if it was just sitting in the same room as his boyfriend, he just didn’t want to be without him anymore. He couldn’t stand it.

In an attempt to distract himself, he cleaned up the small amount of mess around the apartment, though there wasn’t much to do since he had already cleaned to distract himself about an hour ago. His mind kept wandering to Youngjae getting home, little scenarios filling his head. He would run into Youngjae’s arms and kiss him, sweet and happy because Youngjae was finally home. The younger would kick the door shut and press Daehyun against it, mumbling about how much he missed him and kissing him breathless, taking him right there.

Daehyun tried to shake that thought off, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking of the feeling of Youngjae’s hands on his body, running up his thighs as his lips attached to Daehyun’s chest. Suddenly he was imagining Youngjae practically throwing him on the couch, climbing on top of him and pushing in, no prep or anything. Of course, this was his imagination, so he ignored the fact that that would hurt like a bitch, especially since the max stretch he had had in the past two months was his fingers or a vibrator. But in his imagination it felt amazing to be so filled so immediately, to have Youngjae groaning above him as he praised Daehyun for being so tight.

He needed to calm down, pants getting tight and breathing getting hard. Every where he looked, his mind got caught up in the possibilities taken from behind against the wall, doggy style on the floor, bent over the kitchen table, face to face and slow on their bed, on a kitchen counter, riding Youngjae on a chair. He wanted it so bad. He wanted Youngjae so bad.

A cold shower. Clearly that’s what he needed. He turned the water on and stripped himself down, more annoyed at how hard he was than anything else. His eyes caught his own in the mirror, suddenly feeling self-concious about how puffy his face seemed, how his eyes were a bit red and his hair messed up and his lips too thick and nose too big. Suddenly he didn’t want to see Youngjae. He didn’t feel right, he wanted to curl up in the corner and cry, because while he missed the other a lot, what if Youngjae hadn’t missed him?

He ended up turning the shower water warm, struggling to avoid thoughts of Youngjae fucking him against the shower walls and failing miserably. But the Youngjae in his mind no longer praised him, or confessed how much he missed him— the Youngjae in his mind had grown apathetic, thought of it as a chore, or maybe it was the only good thing about Daehyun.

Daehyun tried not to let the doubt get to him, but sometimes after not seeing someone for two months, it gets hard to remember if they even actually liked you in the first place.

He cut the shower water off, drying himself but not wanting to get dressed. He was half persuaded to just tie a bow around his dick and assault Youngjae when he got home, but that little doubt made him slip on his boxers. Nothing else, just his boxers. He exited the bathroom without looking in the mirror again, going to sit nervously on the couch and have a staring contest with the clock as he waited impatiently. He was bit cold wearing nothing else, but one time when it was too hot in the summer, Youngjae came home to find Daehyun dressed like that and the older couldn’t walk right for a couple days afterwards. He wanted it to be like that.

There was some sort of rush in thinking of moments like that, a bit of excitement in feeling so slutty. Seconds now took millenniums and Daehyun wondered if he would die of old age before Youngjae finally opened the door.

Before permanent effects of aging could kick in, the lock to the door clicked open, a soft, happy sigh coming from the doorway as Youngjae entered. “Daehyun?” He called out, before his eyes fixed on the older on the couch. “I’m home.” He said. A second later he had his arms full of Daehyun, kicking the door shut behind him as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. “I missed you.” Youngjae mumbled.

“I missed you too.” Daehyun whined into his neck. They stood like that for a long time, hugging but quiet, occasionally murmuring the odd phrase to each other before Youngjae finally pulled away to take off his coat and hang it up, revealing the business suit underneath.

Youngjae kissed him when he turned back, toeing his shoes off and then walking them back carefully as they kept kissing, until he could lie Daehyun down on the couch and climb on top of him. “Are you in your underwear because you’re lazy or horny?” Youngjae asked, and amused smile on his face at the man beneath him.

“I need you.” Was Daehyun’s answer, just as needy and desperate as those words were. “Please, I need you.”

“I’m right here.” Youngjae shushed, supporting himself one one hand so he could stroke Daehyun’s cheek. “I’m home now.” He mumbled before he was leaning down to connect their lips in a kiss that quickly turned as desperate as Daehyun felt, the younger’s hand wandering over his boyfriend’s body while Daehyun clung to him. “I missed you so much.” Youngjae broke the kiss to mumble against Daehyun’s lips. He buried his nose into the older’s neck, inhaling the scent there.

“I missed you too.” Daehyun mumbled back, kissing his boyfriend’s neck. “So, so much. Every day, I missed you.” He couldn’t hide the upset he felt, two months had been so long. 

Youngjae paused his wandering hand in favor of holding Daehyun’s face while he kissed every inch of it— his lips, his eyelids, his nose, his chin, his cheeks, his forehead. He showered him in soft, gentle pecks that made Daehyun whine and his hips buck up. “I’m here now.” Youngjae promised. “Every day I thought of you, missed you.” He kissed Daehyun again, hand wandering down to stroke the already hard length encased in Daehyun’s boxers, before slipping inside to ring around the other’s hole.

Daehyun keened, just barely thinking to reach behind him to the drawer on the side table, where they had stashed lube and condoms given the high percentage of times they had ended up fucking on the couch.  He dug out the lube, “Youngjae.” He broke the kiss to mumble, pressing the tube against Youngjae’s chest.

Youngjae kissed his cheek before settling back, undressing himself slowly while Daehyun watched, and then very slowly, teasingly dragging down the others boxers, leaning in to kiss Daehyun’s thighs sensually while he lubed up his fingers.

Prep was unusually slow for them given how few times Daehyun had really put the effort into stretching himself out since Youngjae left. Most of the toys he had were small, so he hadn’t felt the need to go anywhere near how much he needed to be stretched in order to fit his boyfriend in. Youngjae spent the entire time kissing and touching, worshipping the skin of Daehyun’s smooth thighs and muscled stomach as he stretched Daehyun open, slow movements showing how much he missed the older while Daehyun could only moan and writhe, so needy. “Please.” Daehyun whined. “Please just fuck me.” He begged. “I don’t care how or what position, take me any way you want, just do it.”

“So needy.” Youngjae tutted softly, a smirk on his face as he withdrew his fingers and got himself ready. “You must have really missed me.”

“So much.” Daehyun whined back.

He arched up, moaning loud as the younger pushed in, eyes half lidded and neck exposed for Youngjae to run his teeth and tongue against, leaving slow, sure to bruise kisses in his wake as he started up a gentle rhythm between them.

“I missed you so much.” Daehyun whined as they moved together.

“I missed you too.” Youngjae replied. His hand slid down Daehyun’s thighs to his knees, pulling them up so they went bent with the older’s feet flat on the couch, which made it easier to pound into him. Their slow starting pace quickly picked up speed until Daehyun was arching off the couch with each thrust to his prostate, eyes rolling back in his head at his boyfriend’s practiced aim. God, had he missed this. 

Daehyun’s nails scraped down Youngjae’s back, leaving angry red lines in their wake as his moans turned loud and drawn out, low in his throat as Youngjae grunted and groaned above him. 

Lips met his in a feverish kiss, the temperature in the room rising as they moved together. Daehyun hiked one of his legs around Youngjae’s waist, then the other so he could draw Youngjae closer. It felt so good, so right to be connected again, after so long apart having Youngjae there, fingers running across his skin, bodies connected, lips moving against each other. And there was Youngjae above him, breaking the kiss to mumble sweet nothings in Daehyun’s ear.

“I love you so much.” He was murmuring. “I missed being able to touch you, to see your face, to kiss you.” Daehyun let out a loud moan. “I missed the way you sound when you moan, or, actually I missed your voice in general. I know I didn’t say it much, I tried to hide it because I knew you were already hurting without me there, but I missed you so much.” Youngjae’s voice cracked a little and suddenly their pace went very slow.

“I missed you too.” Daehyun promised softly, eyes glazed over and lips swelled past their normal thickness. “So much, Youngjae.” A couple tears gathered in his eyes as his hands turned clingy, hugging Youngjae tight against him. The younger pressed their foreheads together, keeping eye contact as their hips moved so sensually together.

“I’m here now.” Youngjae promised.

Daehyun’s breathing started coming out hard, forced, and Youngjae trailed a hand down between them to stroke his twitching length until Daehyun’s eyes were rolling back in his head and he was arching off the couch. “Youngjae!” He moaned as he came, his walls clamping down on Youngjae’s cock in a way that dragged the orgasm from the younger. He fucked them through it, only collapsing once those white stripes stopped coming, carefully pulling himself out and shifting them around so he could cradle Daehyun in his arms. 

“I love you.” Youngjae promised softly. “I won’t be gone that long ever again.”

“I love you too.” Daehyun whispered back, finally at ease with his boyfriend there.


	21. (DaeJae) PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae , smut , on the dining table  
> Posted On: December 09th 2014

It had started as an attempt to make cupcakes for their one year anniversary, which had been a cute idea, but the outcome was predictable. The cupcake batter was lying forgotten on the counter, with Youngjae sitting next to it. Daehyun was between his legs, running his hands over the younger’s ass and thighs as the made out, which mostly consisted of each trying to shove his tongue down the other’s throat.

Youngjae was letting out little whining noises as their lips moved together, his hands tugging on Daehyun’s shirt desperately. The older gripped his thighs suddenly, lifting him up and carrying him since he knew Youngjae would be pissed if any food from the messy kitchen got on his clothing.

Daehyun wasn’t willing to go far, he was too desperate. He needed their clothes off and his dick in Youngjae as quick as possible and even the living room couch took too long to get to.

He put Youngjae down on the dining room table, pulling the younger’s shirt off the moment he wasn’t supporting his weight anymore so that he could suck on one of the dusky nipple there. Youngjae gasped and moaned as Daehyun rolled the bud in his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to play with it until Youngjae was shivering in front of him. He gave the other the same treatment while Youngjae just gripped his hair and rolled their hips together.

Daehyun’s shirt followed Youngjae’s to the floor soon after he pulled off, and then Youngjae slid off the table to get both of their clothing completely off in the desperate rush he was in to feel his boyfriend inside him. Once they were naked, he was jumping onto Daehyun, wrapping his legs around the older’s waist so he could grind his hips down.

“Lube.” Daehyun said between kisses, wanting to start stretching Youngjae open. “Where did we leave the lube?” He rephrased when Youngjae did not answer his one word question.

“Fuck lube.” Youngjae answered, too horny to really give a damn.

This wasn’t entirely unusual for them, so Daehyun just put Youngjae back on the table and broke their frenzied kiss to request, “Hands and knees.”

Youngjae nodded, panting as he turned around on the table so he was in the position Daehyun’s wanted with his ass in the air.

Daehyun groped at his ass cheeks for a couple seconds before he was pulling them apart. He ran his tongue over the twitching hole in between enjoying the little arch of Youngjae’s back and the soft moan it caused. He lapped around the hole a couple times, putting pressure on it, but never enough for his tongue to stick in, until Youngjae was canting his hips back with whimpers that got caught in his throat.

Finally Daehyun let his tongue slide in, stiffening the muscle so it would stretch Youngjae a bit as he tried to get him a bit lubed up. Youngjae was whining and moaning now, his arms shaking underneath him as something hot and wet pulsed inside him, pushing up against his walls as Daehyun licked him open.

The older pulled off, sucking on his three fingers until they were wet enough that he could stretch the younger with them. He stuck two in from the start, since they had been fucking earlier in the day and the younger was still pretty open.

 Once Youngjae was stretched, Daehyun spit on his hand, pumping him self with that just a little in hopes of making the burn a little less. “Just fuck me now, I don’t care.” Youngjae was whining from on top of the table.

Daehyun climbed up behind Youngjae, pulling the younger’s ass cheek open again and pushing in slowly. The younger let out a loud whine, canting his hips back. “Just do it all at once it’ll hurt less.” Youngjae whimpered out, and Daehyun complied, thrusting his hips forward until they were pressed against Youngjae’s ass.

About a minute later, Youngjae gave him the go ahead to move, and Daehyun could tell from the lack of lube and other little cues that Youngjae was in the mood for a rough fucking.

Daehyun was willing to give him exactly that, pounding into the younger at a fast pace from the start as the table shook underneath them.

It didn’t take long for Youngjae to be crying out, his arms collapsing under him as Daehyun started pounding into his prostate. He was clawing at the table then, practically screaming as Daehyun made his vision go white.

With the rough, fast pace it didn’t take long for either to come, crying out as they reached their orgasms together. The dining room table now had a pool of white gathering on it, but both boys were to tired to care.


	22. (DaeJae) Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'but jae..... IM HUNGRY!!!!' Daejae please HAHAHAHAH  
> Posted On: December 09th 2014

Youngjae was halfway to heaven and back when Daehyun stilled his hips and started to pull off. “What are you doing?” He whined, confused as to why Daehyun would stop.

“I’m hungry.” Daehyun answered, seeming distracted.

“Okay, so finish fucking me and then go get something to eat, don’t stop now.” Youngjae answered, something annoyed in his tone. Then again, it wasn’t like he wasn’t warranted in being annoyed. Daehyun had just spent the past hour teasing him until he was so hard it hurt, he wasn’t allowed to leave now when Youngjae was getting so close to release!

“But Youngjae,” Daehyun whined, trying to pull away. “I’m hungry.”

“I swear to god, if you get out of this bed to eat before I cum, Daehyun,” Youngjae warned, annoyed at how Daehyun was still trying to pull away.

“I promise I’ll be right back.” Daehyun said, looking longingly at the door as his stomach grumbled.

Youngjae couldn’t convince him; Daehyun stood up and started going to the door, not even thinking to put on underwear even though he was hard and there were probably people in the living room.

“Daehyun, if you don’t get back here right now, it’s no sex for a year.” Youngjae threatened.

Daehyun turned and stuck out his lower lip. “You wouldn’t do that, you like my dick too much. You’d get just as horny as I would.” His assumptions weren’t entirely baseless, but he was missing one point.

“I said I wouldn’t be having sex  _with you_.” Youngjae countered.

“Who’s going to fuck you if it’s not me?” Daehyun replied, hand on the doorknob. “Come on, I’m really hungry, I’ll be back in a minute. Less than that. Thirty seconds.”

“Fine, then send Zelo in to finish fucking me because it’ll be his privilege instead of yours for the next year.” Youngjae said with a smug grin.

“You wouldn’t.” Daehyun said, narrowing his eyes.

“Your the one who’s trying to leave literally in the middle of fucking me!” Youngjae countered.

“But I’m hungry!” Daehyun whined.

“Alright, I’ll just call Zelo in here then.” Youngjae answered before starting to shout. “Hey–”

“Fine!” Daehyun groaned, climbing back in bed. “You’re so mean to me.”

“You are the most ridiculous human being on this planet.” Youngjae answered. “Why do I even put up with you? Why do I– HOLY FUCK AHH FUCK DAE FUCK.” The younger moaned.

Daehyun smiled smugly at the reaction his action had caused. “That’s why.”


	23. (DaeJae) Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Daejae, smut where Youngjae is looking especially hot and Daehyun is sexually frustrated.  
> Posted On: December 12th 2014

It wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t fair. What had he done to deserve this? He was a good person, he didn’t deserve it!

Daehyun sat in the back of the van, glaring at the back of a certain someone’s head. Of course, he understood they were busy and Youngjae was tired and so the total pause in their  _nightly activities_  was unintentional and temporary, but it was getting excessive.

It was excessive when Youngjae decided he was going to walk around in his towel last night and then change into  _only_  a pair of boxers because apparently his room was too hot for anything else. And of course, when Daehyun tried to sneak into his room that night he was sent off because Youngjae wanted to sleep. It was excessive when he woke up the next morning and decided to parade around in those tight boxer shorts for a little while instead of getting dressed. This, this was downright cruel. The tightest fucking pants Youngjae owned, a decently tight t-shirt, and a day packed full of things to do so Daehyun didn’t even have time to drag Youngjae off to a supply closet– it was like they were trying to kill him.

Youngjae, being the sensible human being he was, seemed to have noticed Daehyun looking at him like he was debating how much trouble he would get in if he just jumped on Youngjae and fucked him in front of everyone, he begun to avoid the older and hang around the other member at all times. Himchan and Yongguk, upon realizing the cat-and-mouse game the two vocalists seemed to be playing, were only helping the younger and serving to make Daehyun’s frustration worse.

How was it fair for Youngjae to be so hot and not fucking him? What kind of sick world was it?

Daehyun missed Yongguk sneaking out of the room, but was immediately thankful when the leader returned to tell them they’d be cancelling practice tonight. In reality, it was because  everyone looked either tired or sexually frustrated and practice was hell when half the members wanted to jump the others and the other were about to pass out.

It was when the leader announced it that Youngjae finally met Daehyun’s eyes, his breath hitching at the older’s dark stare. His face turned a bit pink and he felt his mouth go dry because the last time Daehyun had looked at him like that he hadn’t been able to walk right for nearly three weeks, not that he was complaining. If Daehyun was that horny that he looked like he might not make it the couple hours more they had, then Youngjae was sure he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.

Practice went by quickly for Youngjae, but monumentally slow for Daehyun, where each second was like torture and he needed Youngjae to either stop being sexy or start grinding against him.

It ended just in time for them to grab something to eat, all to excited to get home to actually sit down in a restaurant. Rather someone ran out to buy them food from the street vendor nearby and they ate in the car while trying to ignore the immense amount of sexual tension ow buzzing through all six boys. Everyone was about to get laid, it was just one of those nights.

Youngjae seemed hesitant, at first, to head off to his room. It was all inevitable, but some part of him was worried Daehyun would be too rough or that they’d be too loud while the other members were sleeping. Okay, both of those were far-fetched since Daehyun knew Youngjae’s limits and there was no way the other members were going to be sleeping yet. That didn’t stop the hesitance though. A couple other members seemed hesitant too, leading all six of them to pretend to do other things as if they weren’t just waiting around for someone to break.

Predictably, Daehyun broke first. With that dark stare and a lick of his plump lips he was approaching the vocalist that had been taunting him all day and gripping him by the wrist so harsh Youngjae was worried it would bruise. He tripped over his feet and stumbled for a quick moment as Daehyun dragged him harshly to Youngjae’s single room.

The door slammed behind them, and before the younger could even react he was being slammed into it, his wrist pinned in that harsh, tight grip as Daehyun stared him down.

“Daehyun,” He whined softly. “You’re hurting me.”

The older’s grip loosened immediately, accented by the sound of two other bedroom doors shutting as everyone paired off to enjoy themselves. “I need you.” Daehyun told him, although he still gave Youngjae a moment to object. The younger didn’t, instead offering a quick nod as he swallowed what little was in his dry mouth.

Daehyun’s lips were on his in a second, pulling and nipping and biting as he tried to drag Youngjae’s lips ever closer to his. His body half-collapsed onto Youngjae’s so the younger was pinned between him and the door with no room to even breath. In Youngjae’s mind, Daehyun was still being incredibly patient with him, given that he had thought the moment he entered this room his clothes would be torn off in the older vocalist’s frenzied state.

He rolled his hips up into Daehyun’s, suckling on the older’s tongue as he tried to gain some slight control over the situation. Daehyun let out a soft growl as his hips started moving against Youngjae’s roughly. His hands dropped from where they were pinning Youngjae’s in order to grasp at his ass and thighs, simultaneously groping and pulling the younger’s hips forward to meet his as a quicker pace.

Youngjae whined softly, gripping at the shoulders of Daehyun’s shirt before forcing the kiss to break so he could pull it off, the other making sure his shirt followed it to the ground.

From there it was back to the same frenzied make-out session, with Youngjae’s fingers trailing up and down Daehyun’s chest and abs, occasionally letting his nails trail angry red lines or pausing to play with Daehyun’s nipples instead.

Youngjae pulled away when he had gotten so hard that pants seemed like useless wastes of space, panting out a needy: “Bed.” Daehyun was quick to comply, kissing Youngjae again but slowly backing them away from the door until his knees hit the back of the bed and they were collapsing onto it, with Youngjae straddling Daehyun.

“Do you want to ride me or do you want to be bent in half?” Daehyun asked, because those seemed to be the only two acceptable things at this moment. He needed a good angle, but he also needed to be able to see Youngjae’s face.

Youngjae rolled them over so they were properly on the bed, Daehyun now on top. The other took this as his answer and went back to making out as Youngjae started rubbing him through his pants. Eager fingers had his belt off a second later, and then Daehyun was free of the constricting material. The kiss broke again as Youngjae practically tore their remaining clothing off, because now that they were into it, he was getting really needy.

Preparation may have been a little hasty and shoddily done, but it was enough that it didn’t burn when Daehyun pushed in and at that point waiting that long had been an impressive feat.

Daehyun couldn’t hold back his grunts and groans as his hips started moving, amazed at how tight Youngjae was and how good it felt to be pounding into him. Hiking the younger’s legs over his shoulders, he started changing angles until Youngjae was arching off the bed with his lips forming a pretty oval as he moaned.

His body was turning flush, bangs matted down with sweat to his forehead as Daehyun fucked him into the mattress, alternating between aroused whimpers when Daehyun missed his prostate and harmonic moans when the older hit the sweet spot, making his vision go white each time. Those moans turned staccato when Daehyun stopped missing and he mused in his head that fucking Youngjae was probably the prettiest music he’d ever make.

Daehyun was entirely entranced looking at Youngjae as he pounded into him, addicted to the little sounds and twitches in facial expression that it brought on.

Youngjae was truly beautiful like that, head thrown back, back arching, mouth open and eyes glazed over and half lidded, occasionally squeezing shut when a hard thrust hit him just right. His lips were starting to swell from the harsh kisses and the older couldn’t help but lean down to capture them in another.

Most of the kiss was spent swallowing Youngjae’s noises and with Youngjae swallowing his own, the younger to caught up in the pleasure to really kiss back as Daehyun abused his mouth.

Neither had time to warn the other before they were coming in hot spurts with loud moans, Daehyun continuing to fuck Youngjae through their orgasms to make that pleasure oh-so-much-more intense. It was blinding, and Youngjae swore he even blacked out a little.

Daehyun collapsed next, satiated for however brief a period of time it would be before he was dragging Youngjae into a much needed round two.

 


	24. (DaeJae) Top!Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Official request for daejae with top!jae! Do I still need to say smut or  
> Posted On: December 22nd 2014
> 
> ahh yes... 2014... when top jae was considered strange and scandalous... to the point that i had to beg my followers to request top jae because i was so sick of top dae... they were the worst of times...

Daehyun was the kind of person to get desperate and needy, so unbearably clingy that it became frustrating to be around him and trying to do something else.

That meant that Youngjae was entirely unsurprised that when he and the older vocalist were home alone for a couple days, Daehyun didn’t seem to want to keep his hands off. It started off innocent, but that lasted maybe half an hour before Daehyun was smacking Youngjae’s ass or rubbing up against him whenever he could.

It wasn’t until the second night that Daehyun got really direct, waiting outside Youngjae’s room with a pout and blocking the door when the younger tried to go in. “You should take me in there with you.” Daehyun whined. “Come on, it’ll be fun and when’s the next chance we can do it without having to worry about someone hearing?” It wasn’t like this was their first time together, but Youngjae was really not in the mood to be sore for the rest of his supposed peace and quiet alone time.

“Fine.” He answered with a shrug, thinking what he was about to say would dissuade Daehyun enough that he’d be able to get some sleep. “But if we’re going to do it, I get to top.”

And Daehyun was just oh-so-desperate he couldn’t stop himself from agreeing.

Ten minutes later, Youngjae was hovering over Daehyun, sucking hickeys into his neck because it’s not like anyone was going to be seeing him any time soon anyway and the little noises the older was making were enticing. Daehyun was lying pretty much motionless on the bed because Youngjae had said he wasn’t allowed to touch yet, other than their hips which were softly rolling against each other.

Youngjae’s hands slid up under his shirt to play with his nipples, teasing pulling and rolling them between his fingers in a way that had Daehyun moaning and bucking up.

Daehyun’s shirt was on the ground not too much later, followed by Youngjae’s as the younger attached his lips to Daehyun’s chest, wanting to hear more of those cute little whines the older couldn’t seem to stop letting out. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Daehyun was such a whiny, needy bottom. “Youngjae, please. Hurry up.  You’re going to slow, I need more.” He was whining, hand gripped into the younger’s hair as he continued to play with him.

Youngjae started to think of it as a game, how close to the edge could he drive Daehyun before the older would beg for his cock up his ass? He reached down to slide his hands into the back of Daehyun’s pants, groping the skin their while their lips met for a heated kiss.

It was tongue and teeth as Daehyun seemed desperate to harness so amount of control over the situation, maybe to power bottom his way onto Youngjae’s dick, so the younger decided to move on just a bit. Grinding his hips hard against Daehyun’s, he trailed his finger down the older’s crack to circle around the hole there.

Daehyun let out a high-pitched whine, grinding his hips back against the finger as he gave in and let Youngjae abuse his mouth.

He whined louder, curling in on himself when Youngjae completely pulled away to grab the lube. He was back a second later, nearly ripping their clothes off in excitement. “You can touch now.” Youngjae said, watching in amusement as tanned, eager fingers started trailing over his pale skin. He moaned softly when Daehyun started pumping him, licking those perfect dick-sucking lips as he stared down the length he was halfway to begging to have shoved up his ass.

Youngjae was pushed back to sit with his back against the wall, as Daehyun crawled forward and trailed those thick lips down and down, although he stopped to suck a hickey over the skin of his stomach. Youngjae wasn’t about to put up with teasing, that was his job, so he threaded his fingers through the older vocalist hair and pulled, bringing him eye-level with the head of Youngjae’s dick. “You’re so desperate to have it in you one way or another, might as well put those pretty lips to good use.”

Daehyun didn’t hesitate, wrapping his lips around the head and then dropping his head to take all of it. Even if he didn’t have a gag reflex, he normally wouldn’t do this because he was worried about hurting his voice, but now there was no reason to be concerned about that so he went for it. Above him, Youngjae groaned, bucking up his hips just a little as the older suckled on his dick like it was a lollipop.

Daehyun tried to work out a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down. He suck harshly each time he reached the base and run the tip of his tongue over the slit each time he pulled back.

Youngjae sat above him panting, chest rising and falling in short bursts as he watched the older vocalist with his lips stretched around his dick, occasionally looking up through his eyelashes and moaning around him, which would cause Youngjae to groan loudly and buck his hips up.

Daehyun worked to keep up him humming from there, balancing with swallowing the gushing stream of precum and sucking in harsh breaths through his nose.

“Dae, Daehyun pull up, ah– I’m gonna– fuck.” Youngjae tried to warn, but Daehyun didn’t listen, deep-throating Youngjae and sucking him harshly until he could tell Youngjae was right on the edge. He pulled of then, wrapping his hand around the base and pumping Youngjae the two pumps it took for the younger vocalist to come all over his face. His mouth was open to catch some, but most of it landed on his cheeks, a little gathering elsewhere, even making it into his hair. He looked up innocently, licking his lips as Youngjae panted above him.

After a second or two, the younger’s eyes grew dark and his dick twitched. “On your back.” He ordered, in a voice much deeper than his normal speaking voice. Daehyun scrambled to comply, still hard and needy.

Youngjae took his time spreading the lube on his fingers, watching as Daehyun writhed a bit on the bed impatiently. He looked hot with his cum-covered face, his swollen lips parting when one of Youngjae’s thin fingers slipped inside him. Youngjae wiggled the finger around, watching as Daehyun’s face twitched or scrunched up as he was stretched out.

The second finger slipped in with little difficulty; it wasn’t like it was Daehyun’s first time bottoming after all. They all helped each other out when needed.

Youngjae took his time, stretching Daehyun until three fingers slipped in with little difficultly and Daehyun was grinding his hips back to ride on the digits inside him. But he couldn’t stop there, he needed Daehyun to beg for it.

Attaching his lips to one of Daehyun’s nipples again, Youngjae started sucking and nibbling as he slid those three fingers in and out. Daehyun let out a whine as Youngjae finger-fucked him, canting his hips down. Youngjae stretched his fingers out, hitting the little nub he was looking for which caused Daehyun to moan loudly, cum-covered lips forming an oval. Youngjae withdrew his fingers before pushing them in, hard against that same spot so Daehyun was arching of the bed with loud moans each time Youngjae moved.

“Youngjae, I’m gonna–” Daehyun tried to warn, letting out a loud whimpering whine when Youngjae pulled off of him completely. “No, Jae, come back.” He whined, reaching for Youngjae as the high he was so close to faded away. Youngjae was pumping himself now, making sure he’d be hard for when it was time.

“What do you want, Daehyun?” Youngjae teased. “You’re going to have to beg for it.”

“Please, please, please.” Daehyun started, no hesitation when he was so needy. “Please just take your thick cock and shove it up me until I scream. Please just fuck me until I forget my name.”

Happy with that, Youngjae didn’t hesitate to push his hips forward, guiding his dick into Daehyun’s hole and making the older arch off the bed.

There was something unbearably hot in seeing Daehyun with his face covered in cum, eyes half lidded and mouth stretched in a permanent oval. His tanned skin had turned pink, his hair had matted with cum and sweat, and his dick was sitting red against his belly as his hole seemed to suck Youngjae’s dick in.

It didn’t take long for Youngjae to find his prostate, pounding into it so hard that Daehyun screamed out moans with each forward thrust, grinding his hips down to meet Youngjae’s.

The younger rolled them over suddenly, gripping tightly at Daehyun’s hips as he raised the older’s hips and dropped him back down. Daehyun let out a loud whimper as Youngjae’s feet flattened on the bed so it would be easier to thrust up into Daehyun.

The older vocalist rested his hands on Youngjae’s chest, raising himself slowly and dropping himself back down as fast as he could, Youngjae’s hips bucking up to meet him as he hit into Daehyun’s prostate again.

His fingers trailed up and down Daehyun’s thighs as they moved together, watching the way Daehyun’s face changed with each thrust, losing himself to the feeling of being full. His moans had turned to quick, staccato gasps as he bounced on Youngjae’s dick, so close to the end that he thought even touching himself might make him come.

Youngjae seemed to realize this, reaching between them to pump Daehyun’s dick as the older lost his ability to lift himself up, leaving Youngjae to buck his hips up into him, animalistic rutting driving them both to their ends.

Daehyun came so hard only seconds later that it splattered up, mixing with the cum already caught on his face and in his hair. Youngjae fucked him through it, going so far as to flip them back around as he pounded into Daehyun’s oversensitive, compliant form. Daehyun was on a high so strong that each wave of over-stimulation from Youngjae rutting against his prostate caused him to scream. His dick hardened again faster than he thought possible and Daehyun wondered if he would black out from orgasming a second time.

Youngjae was still pumping him, eyes dark and sweat dripping down his body as he drove them both to their ends a second time.

This time they came together, collapsing into a pile of sweaty limbs and panting breaths, Daehyun’s cum squelching between them. “Fuck.” Daehyun groaned as Youngjae pulled out. “You’re topping from now on.”

“Damn straight.” Youngjae panted back.


	25. (DaeJae) Make Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Daejae makeout fic, please? :))))  
> Posted On: December 25th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: gone with the wind oops look at it flying away never to be seen again  
> Posted On: March 02nd 2015
> 
> why... did i write this on christmas... go spend time with your family you dweeb...

The movie was playing in the background but they had long since stopped paying attention to it. The sounds played in the background with the computer at the edge of the bed where Daehyun and Youngjae were laying, with Daehyun on top of Youngjae.

Youngjae’s fingers were threaded through Daehyun’s hair; Daehyun had one hand supporting himself and the other running up and down Youngjae’s side.

Their lips were pressed up together and their tongues tangling. Daehyun had one of his legs between Youngjae’s so that he was straddling one of Youngjae’s as they moved together in a slow rhythm. Soft humming and whines escaped them occasionally as their lips moved together.

Daehyun was ravishing Youngjae’s mouth, running his tongue over every inch of available space inside his mouth, claiming it all as his own.

Youngjae sucked on Daehyun’s tongue, humming around it to give the impression of something much dirtier. Daehyun let out a little groan in approval before continuing exploring Youngjae’s mouth.

They kept going, switching positions every once in a while and sucking hickeys onto each other’s necks. Youngjae even went so far as to straddle  Daehyun and nibble on his earlobe when things got particularly intense, but they had to cool down quickly since neither was ready to go anywhere past that.

“So how was the movie?” Yongguk asked when they finally exited the bedroom to get snacks.

“Uh… good.” Daehyun said awkwardly.

Upon hearing the awkwardness in Daehyun’s voice, he asked. “How did it end?” A small, knowing smile cracked on Yongguk’s face.

“We don’t remember.” Youngjae answered flatly.

“That’a’ boy.”

\--

“Jae.” Daehyun whined softly, looking over to his boyfriend while Yongguk just went back to what he had been doing.

Youngjae grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room, mumbling, “I told you we shouldn’t watch movies on the bed.” Despite that he still dragged Daehyun back into his room, re-closing and re-locking the door behind them while Daehyun went to play music from his laptop so if they could make out again without having others hear.

When Youngjae came over he kissed him, and they both laughed a little as they went falling back on the bed and go back to making out. Youngjae was on top this time, fingers still curled into the top of the other’s hair and their chests rubbing together. He hummed as their lips moved together, Daehyun’s hands cupping his neck. Youngjae pulled his lips away just for a second to stare at Daehyun’s smiling face, before leaning down to kiss over the crinkles in the corner of his eyes. He moved next to the mole under Daehyun’s eye, kissing and flicking the tip of his tongue over the small dot. He could feel Daehyun’s eyelashes brush against his cheek as the older closed his eyes, emitting a soft whine beneath him.

Pulling away, Daehyun’s face looked nearly blissful, just as it always did when Youngjae was being affectionate with him. His thick, pillowy upper lip caught Youngjae’s attention and the younger tilted his head before leaving a gentle kiss on the soft skin. He sucked it into his mouth, running his teeth over it gently and Daehyun let another soft whine.

Then they were kissing again, making out with their lips matching the beat of the song, their hips slowly rolling together as well. After only a few minutes, the room was hot and it felt different. They weren’t trying to slow down or cool off for once, continuing on despite how needy they were feeling.

“Daehyun.” Youngjae mumbled against his lips. 

“Mm, what baby?” Daehyun mumbled back, nuzzling his nose into Youngjae’s affectionately.

“What if I said I was ready to go, um,” he paused, then started again. “What if I said I’d be ready to go all the way if you were?” Youngjae asked softly, maybe a bit nervous even.

Daehyun hummed and licked his lips, tongue brushing against Youngjae’s lips in the process. “I don’t think now if the right time yet.” He said. “I want it to be special.” He leaned down to give Youngjae a long, soft kiss. “Is that okay with you? Waiting a bit longer?”

“Of course.” Youngjae answered. “I can wait.”

Daehyun kissed him again, rolling them over and rubbing their hips together. “We could do something more though, if you want. Not all the way, but, y'know, further.”

“I’d be up for that.” Youngjae breathed.

They were kissing again, Youngjae’s hands roaming softly on Daehyun’s chest and Daehyun’s running lower and lower until one was one Youngjae’s hip and the other was exactly where Youngjae wanted it, rubbing softly. The younger arched a bit and groaned, unaccustomed to someone else touching him.

The heat built up again as Daehyun’s lips followed his hands path down, lifting up Youngjae’s shirt enough that he could suck hickeys into the skin there as he worked the younger out of his pants.

Youngjae moaned loudly, louder than the music meant to mask those sounds, when Daehyun took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip and sucking. His hands came down, one tangling into Daehyun’s hair and the other into the bed sheet.

Daehyun pulled off the head and moved down to suck hickeys near the base and take Youngjae’s balls into his mouth, playing with them with his tongue for a little while before pulling off and licking up his cock back to the tip. 

Youngjae arched off the bed when Daehyun took him down slowly, until he was hitting the base and sucking like it was a straw. His eyes flickered up to focus one Youngjae, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend in utter bliss as he moved up and down his cock, humming and sucking and doing anything else that seemed to make it more pleasurable.

“Daehyun, Dae, I’m gonna…” Youngjae mumbled out, petting Daehyun’s hair as the older deep-throated him. “Dae…” He whined, and a handful of seconds later he was repeating the syllable in a moan as a harsh suck and a hum was enough to pull those white stripes out of him. 

Daehyun came up to give him a long, loving kiss, happy that he made his boyfriend so blissed out. “Was it okay?” He asked softly.

“That was amazing.” Youngjae murmured back, pulling Daehyun down to kiss some more


	26. (DaeJae) Under A Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pls, Youngjae jerks Daehyun off under a blanket while their all watching TV in the dorm *-*  
> Posted On: January 02nd 2015
> 
>  
> 
> ........ i have a lot of questions and most of them are "why"

It had become a weekly tradition for the six boys of B.A.P to sit around watching awful dramas on Tuesday nights. There wasn’t a really good reason for it, they just had nothing better to do several Tuesdays in a row and then it became an unacknowledged yet constantly reoccurring  _thing_. No one made plans for Tuesdays other than what kind of take out they’d be ordering and they’d all end up on the couch or the loveseat or the floor marathoning some drama that they’d all get way too into, but at the same time hate with every fiber of their beings. The term  _guilty pleasure_  was fairly accurate.

Himchan had been the first settled, meaning he had taken the best spot in the middle of the couch. Jongup followed him in and made the older slide over so he could lay on the couch with his head on on Himchan’s lap.

Junhong, Daehyun, and Youngjae had been sent to pick up all the take out from the door and pay the delivery person, meaning that for once Yongguk got to living room before then. He took what little room there was left on the couch by Jongup’s feet. The three sent to bring food over came in, finally, and spent a minute or two handing out food before Junhong decided to stretch out on the floor with a couch blanket while Youngjae and Daehyun took the loveseat.

The marathon started with annoyed shouts at the TV and eating noises, which for half the members for some reason included moaning-like sounds. As of the second episode or so people started shifting around so they were more comfortable, meaning they got a lot more cuddly with each other.

This included Daehyun and Youngjae, who were slowly shifting sideways on the loveseat since it was perpendicular to the TV, which made the viewing angle bad. So they ended up with Youngjae with his back against the arm rest, one leg flat on the couch and the other on the floor so that Daehyun could sit between his legs. The older was leaning back a lot so they were practically lying down, taking the blanket that was thrown over the back of the loveseat and pulling it over them once they were settled since it was a bit chilly.

This was all fine and normal for the boys, especially since Daehyun and Youngjae were either dating or in that weird zone before they were dating in which it looked like they were dating but they hadn’t but a label to it yet. None of the others knew which it was, nor did they really feel the need to ask.

So they continued to watch TV like that, with the other four now in similar states of cuddling on the couch since Junhong had gotten uncomfortable on the floor. Youngjae had his arms wrapped around Daehyun’s middle, rubbing his thumbs softly against the older’s sides while Daehyun held his hands in place and nuzzled into Youngjae’s neck when ever a bad wave of secondhand embarrassment took over.

It was around the fifth episode that a mildly steamy moment happened, the main character’s rival was trying to seduce the man the lead would probably end up with.

This wouldn’t be a problem if Daehyun didn’t get hard at literally anything remotely sexual. Knowing him well, Youngjae could chalk it up to Daehyun being rather innocent and inexperienced. He hadn’t even had sex before; when he and Youngjae finally got around to it, it would be his first time.  Probably after that Daehyun would get control over his hormones and stop getting hard at everything.

So, the mildly steamy scene went on and Youngjae could feel Daehyun shifting in front of him, ending with his ass pressed up against Youngjae’s crotch and his hand lightly pulling on Youngjae’s towards his crotch.

The scene had ended when Youngjae let his hand rest over Daehyun’s hard on, Daehyun adjusting the blanket over them to try to help obscure what was going on.

The younger started rubbing his palm over the clothed hard on, keeping his motions to a minimum and his eyes on the screen to try to keep from tipping the others off on what he was doing. Daehyun had reached over to grab what was left of Youngjae’s take out, so that any little sound he made could be interpreted as pleased eating noises.

So it started like that. As Daehyun got needier, he started rolling his hips back as much as he could without the motion being obvious, shift so his knees were bent so the blanket wouldn’t be flat on their lower halves, making the motions more obscure.

He was doing surprisingly well at keeping silent as Youngjae rubbed at him, slowly sliding his hand under Daehyun’s waist line so that the older would have plenty of time to prepare himself not to make a sound.

Daehyun shoveled some food into his mouth right as Youngjae’s hand wrapped around his dick so that his soft moan could be disguised as happiness with his food. It still drew the attention of a couple members, but they had both stopped movement so it really looked like Daehyun’s usual love of food. “Seriously, Dae, if you love the dumplings so much you should just order them instead of whining until I save half of them for you.” He said in annoyance.

“Sh,” Himchan snapped, clearly invested in the show. “We all know he’s a weird food vacuum just ignore him like normal.”

Satisfied that they had deflected the attention of their band mates, Youngjae waited a minute or two more before slowly pumping Daehyun’s shaft. Daehyun was practically vibrating under his touch, trying to keep himself quiet, and there was no sign of it under the blanket, so Youngjae sped up just a little bit.

They had to be careful about their movements, but Youngjae still found a way to play with the head and push his thumb against the slit a little each time his hand tugged up.

Daehyun’s face was turning a little pink, obscured behind the dimmed lights of the living room as Youngjae continued to jack him off under the blanket. He had his lower lip bit hard between his teeth to keep any noises from escaping as he started rolling his hips back against Youngjae’s.

Just as Daehyun was reaching his end, Youngjae withdrew his hand. “Are you going to get ice cream?” Youngjae was asking, and Daehyun became aware that the episode had just ended and they were taking a break. Youngjae was addressing Himchan, who had gotten up from the couch and was confirming that that’s where he was headed. “I want some too, hold on.” Quickly, Youngjae untangled himself from the older to follow Himchan into the kitchen.

Daehyun was left needy, mumbling that he needed to pee and running to the bathroom to finish himself off. He was going to have to get Youngjae back for that later…


	27. (DaeJae) Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Could you write daejae. Jae is forced into an arranged marriage and then he wants to show off his hot, rich and lovely husband to his ex. Smut on their first shy night if you can *^▁^*  
> Posted On: January 05th 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: continuation of daejae arranged married pls ><  
> Posted On: April 25th 2015

Youngjae had always held some hope that his parents wouldn’t  _actually_  force him to marry whoever the person his arranged marriage was to. He knew his parents had a decent amount of information of the family and the person themselves, but both Youngjae and his future spouse were entirely blind to everything about each other. He didn’t even know the person’s gender!

His parents had been planning arranged marriages for he and his brother since birth, it was common place among the rich of his country. His brother had gotten married two years before, to a pretty, soft spoken young girl that had just passed her 19th birthday. They had finished arranging Youngjae’s marriage when he was five, he overheard his parents saying it was decided shortly after developing his first crush, on a boy who’s mother was part of the cleaning staff.

But as it worked in his home country, the two people set to be married could not know a thing about each other, not even names, until the wedding ceremony. The first time he’d see his future spouse would be when they met at the altar, and the first time he’d hear their name would be when the minister said it to swear them together in matrimony.

The two sets of parents had agreed their children could date in the meantime, before Youngjae’s 19th birthday after which the wedding would take place.

So Youngjae had dated, having three boyfriend’s in total before his marriage. The first had been Peniel, who he dated for approximately a week before the two agreed they were better off as friends. Then came Jaebum, and they dated for a good six months before Youngjae broke it off; since it was clear Jaebum had feelings for someone else. Youngjae hadn’t been hurt by it, again they split on good terms.

But then came Choi Junhong, with bright pink hair and an attitude; the perfect bad boy that would revolt his parents if it weren’t for the wonderful family he came from. Youngjae swore he was in love, and some part of him held that maybe, just maybe, his parent would let him marry Junhong instead.

They dated exactly one year to the day before Youngjae caught him cheating, upon coming to deliver the news that his parents wouldn’t let him out of the arranged marriage. He had thought he and Junhong were going to run away together, but after that…

It was important to keep a good relationship with the Choi’s, so Youngjae sucked it up and accepted that Junhong would be at his wedding.

On his nineteenth birthday he was informed he would be getting married in two months an two days, with no fuss around it as all the decisions were already made for him. His spouse had even gotten to pick where they were going for their honeymoon, something about a family tradition. Youngjae didn’t care anymore, it had been two years since he broke up with Junhong and he was ready to just go with it.

The wedding came up faster than he thought, as he spent most of those two months packing and seeing to it his stuff was sent off properly to wherever he’d be living after the wedding.

Two months later, they were flying out to a resort for the wedding, and Youngjae was being shepherded around carefully so he wouldn’t catch sight of his spouse. He did his best to at least learn the family name so that maybe he’d have a clue, but everyone was too good at hiding it from him.

Then, the day of the wedding hit and Youngjae was as complacent as ever. His heart was broken after Junhong, he was sure that he’d never love again. He was just going to marry whoever this person was and live out the rest of his life in misery. Okay, maybe he was being a little over dramatic, but he had been so sure Junhong was the one, that he was okay with waiting…

He let them primp and polish him and dress him up like the good son he was, playing the part of a nervous but excited groom for his family’s sake.

The first time he saw his fiance, he was breathless. He was marrying a man that looked about his age, maybe only a handful of months older, who was gorgeous and waiting for him with a nervous smile. There was something about him that drew Youngjae in, as their hand were linked and they walked together in time to the altar.

There, they turned to each other, trying to memorize each other’s faces rather than listening as the ceremony began and the minister droned on and on about marriage. Both of their hands were linked now, and Youngjae could feel how hard the other’s pulse was pounding against his fingers. His skin was tanned and his eyes dark, but with some soft sparkle to them, with brown hair that was slightly mussed and a small mole under one of his eyes that seemed to attract Youngjae’s attention.

In short, his fiance was hot, and when he smiled his whole face turned cute, impossibly so.

The first time he heard his name was minutes later, when the ceremony was finally getting to it’s close. “Do you, Jung Daehyun, take Yoo Youngjae as your lawfully wedded groom?”

_Jung Daehyun_. He whispered it under his breath to feel the way it tasted on his tongue, and he could see Daehyun do the same with Youngjae’s name. Then they were smiling again, blindingly so, and Daehyun squeezed his hand as he said, “I do.” His voice sounded like honey, deep and sweet, with some southern, sea-bound edge to it that Youngjae was drawn into.

“And do you, Yoo Youngjae, take—” The minister said his line but most of it was drowned out by Youngjae’s heart pounding in his ears.

“I do.” Youngjae answered when it was time.

Again words got drowned out as the closing remarks of the minister was made, and then Daehyun was leaning forward and Youngjae was tilting his head up just a centimeter to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

It felt like electricity, sparks coursing through their entire bodies in the brief time their lips were sealed.

They were dragged off then to stand with their parents in a line and greet the guests of the wedding. The first several were relatives of either side that would introduce themselves and hug the two grooms before being directed by an usher to their tables.

 Daehyun seemed nervous all of a sudden, squeezing Youngjae’s hand as he looked at the girl currently greeting his parents. “Ex girlfriend.” He whispered softly when he saw Youngjae’s confusion.

She seemed a bit judgmental, and she bowed to the two of them instead of giving a hug, offering very brief, insincere congratulations before she was on he way. “What happened?” Youngjae asked, wondering what could make the girl so annoyed.

“It turns out I’m not a fan of girls.” Daehyun answered, a bit of a cheeky grin spreading on his face that made Youngjae giggle just a bit.

They greeted several more guests before Jaebum and Peniel showed their faces, shit eating grins stretched on their lips as they gave both Youngjae and Daehyun  _very_  warm hugs and seemed to whisper something in Daehyun’s ear. “Friends?” Daehyun asked.

“Um, yeah, sort of.” Youngjae answered. “I dated both of them for a little while, but we’re friends now.”

Daehyun nodded, grinning a bit, “They told me they’d beat me up if I made you cry.” He seemed to be happy about  it though, even happier when he heard Youngjae’s groan in annoyance. “I think it’s cute. If you have an ex girlfriend here, we’ll be equal.”

“What do you mean?” Youngjae asked. They paused for a second to greet a small group of Youngjae relatives before continuing.

Daehyun seemed a bit sheepish about it. “I have to ex boyfriends and one ex girlfriend. It would be funny if you were the same.” Daehyun squeezed his hand again then, having been refusing to let go of it even when one of them was hugging someone.

“Well, we’re close then.” Youngjae mumbled. “I have three exes but they’re all boys.”

They chatted a bit from there, mostly just trading basic information about themselves with occasional breaks to greet people as they slowly filed into the reception hall. Youngjae met both of Daehyun’s other exes as it went on, one of which told Daehyun he lucked out on his hot husband, and the other of which jokingly told Youngjae to run. It was clear they were on good terms like Youngjae was with Peniel and Jaebum.

Finally, the Choi’s came in, lagging behind because one of Junhong’s siblings had a newborn that was being a bit fussy.

“Which one is the ex?” Daehyun asked in a hushed whisper as the family talked to their parents.

Youngjae felt nervous. “What?”

“You just stiffened a bunch like you’re uncomfortable, which one is your ex?” Daehyun whispered back.

Junhong’s hair was blue now. “Tall one, blue hair.” Youngjae answered.

It was then that the Choi’s moved on to meet the newlyweds, and they went in a line greeting each one, even letting Youngjae and Daehyun hold the baby for just a second each so it’s mother could give out hugs. Junhong was last in line, something hard and dark in his eyes that made Youngjae worried he was going to say something awful and ruin his happy buzz.

Just as Junhong was reaching for Youngjae, Daehyun cut in, interjecting his hand between Youngjae and Junhong for Junhong to shake. “Thank you for coming.” The older said brightly, a little bit of smugness in his expression, to the glaring youngest.

Junhong froze, glaring at Daehyun’s hand just a second before he submitted to societal norms and shook his hand firmly. “I hope you make him miserable. I hope he hates you.” Junhong grumbled.

“I hope you have a wonderful time at the reception.” Daehyun replied, as if Junhong hadn’t just said something awful.

Their parents came immediately after, giving their sons hugs and introducing themselves so they could go sit at their table and let the newlyweds head to their own at the head of the large hall.

“What happened with him?” Daehyun whispered when they sat down, seeming a bit concerned. “What did he do besides just generally being an asshole?”

“How do you know I didn’t do whatever it was?” Youngjae replied quietly.

“Well, if you did whatever it was then I’m sure he deserved it.” Daehyun said, and Youngjae couldn’t help but smile. It was oddly sweet that Daehyun was already so unabashedly on his side.

Daehyun squeezed his hand again and Youngjae admitted it, “I wouldn’t have sex with him so he cheated on me.”

“I was right then, he’s just an asshole.” Daehyun said, a smile on his lips. Over the next hour or so, while dinner was being served, he and Daehyun traded as much information about themselves as they could. Daehyun was half a centimeter taller than him, half a year older than him, and the sweetest human being on the planet. But he also learned (through Daehyun admitting it) that the older was a bit clingy at times and a bit childish. Youngjae was sharing just as much, about how he was a bit excitable and seemed detached at times.

Dinner came and went and the reception ended after the two grooms nearly paraded each other around to show off how wonderful their new husband was. The Jung family was richer than Youngjae’s, meaning they’d be getting a large sum from his parents as well as money from trust funds to start their lives with.

It was when Daehyun had run off to the washroom that Junhong finally came to corner Youngjae. “How do you like him?” Junhong asked, seeming to be hoping that Youngjae was miserable.

“He’s lovely.” Youngjae answered, his voice cold.

“He’s a country bumpkin.” Junhong replied. “Think about how much happier you’d be with me, baby. We could still run away.”

“We’ve been over for over two years.” Youngjae answered. “And he’s perfect. If you’re going to be awful then please just leave me alone.” He didn’t need to put up with this.

“You only like him because he’s rich.” Junhong answered, something dark in his eyes. “Or you’re trying to make me jealous.”

An arm suddenly wrapped around Youngjae’s middle as if someone was hugging him from behind and an obnoxiously loud kiss smacked against his cheek.

Youngjae looked back to see Daehyun with a hard glare on his face, although his fingers were running up and down Youngjae’s side gently as if to be comforting. “Hello again.” He said calmly. “I trust your having a good time?”

“Would you stop being such a smug little shit?” Junhong asked.

Daehyun shrugged. “That depends, will you stop terrorizing my husband?” Junhong looked like he was about to snap something out when Daehyun’s smug voice cut him off. “Jealous isn’t a good look on you, so maybe just back off.”

“Thanks.” Youngjae mumbled, a bit embarrassed because Junhong was being such an asshole.

Daehyun didn’t seem to care. “That’s what I’m here for. Come on, let’s dance for a bit so that we don’t have to talk to anyone anymore.” Youngjae smiled wide because clearly Daehyun was on the same line of thought as him.

—-

Fast forward a couple hours and their private plane was arriving to the Jung’s private cabin by the sea that it was a family tradition to spend the first week of marriage at. Other than a few staff members that lived in their own separate cabin a little ways off. It was rather beautiful there, but it was hard to see its beauty in the dark of the night when they arrived. A shy silence had taken over the two of them now that everyone was gone.

It was late and they were both tired from the forced social interactions of the day, so there was no staying up to avoid it. They stood awkwardly a couple feet from each other and a couple feet from the bed when Youngjae broke the silence. “Have you ever…?” He asked, giving a half motion to the bed to show he was asking if Daehyun had ever had sex.

Daehyun licked his lips, a gesture Youngjae had seen him do often in the few hours he had known him, although he had yet to decode its meaning. “No, I waited for…”  _this._  Youngjae understood the unfinished sentence.

He nodded his head with nervousness. “I did too” He said, noticing the way Daehyun seemed to relax at that, as if it would be easier for them if it was both of their first times. Maybe it would just be more comfortable. They wouldn’t be able to compare it with anything at least.

Daehyun licked his lips again, flipping his hair out of his eyes, and Youngjae started to wonder if it was a nervous gesture. “My parents told me going to the cabin was a tradition because it’s where my great grandparents fell in love.” He said, and it was one of those times that you could tell there was something else he was trying to say.

“That’s sweet.” Youngjae answered. “It’s a really pretty place.”

“Yeah.” Daehyun licked his lips a third time and Youngjae decided it was almost definitely a nervous gesture like when he bit his nails. “It’s also tradition because we’re supposed to fall in love here. Everyone in my family since my great grandparents have fallen in love here.” He looked up into Youngjae’s eyes then, a soft flicker behind them as he thrummed with nervous energy.

Youngjae chewed on his lip for a second before proposing, “Let’s fall in love then.” A wide smile lit up Daehyun’s entire face and it turn Youngjae’s.

“Let’s do it.” Daehyun agreed. “Let’s go on romantic dates and watch movies cuddles up on the couch together.”

“And make each other breakfast in bed, and kiss on New Years and under the mistletoe.” Youngjae added.

“Constantly call each other when we’re apart and take care of each other when we’re sick.” Daehyun suggested.

Like it was a game they continued on, Youngjae’s turn now. “Hold hands whenever we’re walking together.” They stepped forward with those smiles on their faces to link hands.

“Spend sleepy mornings cuddled together.” Daehyun said.

“And rainy afternoons cuddled on the couch together.” Youngjae added.

“And sing each other to sleep when we’re kept up with stress.” Daehyun continued .

“Fall asleep cuddled together even when it’s too hot out and the air conditioning is broken.” Youngjae said.

“Always tell each other everything, good and bad.” Daehyun replied.

“And fuck.” Youngjae said, his face turning a bit red.

“Make love.” Daehyun corrected.

“Until I can’t walk right for a week?” Youngjae asked.

“I won’t be that rough unless you ask for me to be.” Daehyun answered.

“And for the times that I do?” Youngjae asked.

“I promise to carry you until you can walk normal again.” Daehyun promised with a smile.

“When I want to top?” Youngjae asked next.

“I’m all yours.” Daehyun said.

Youngjae smiled sheepishly. “And I’m yours. Let’s fall in love.”

It was silent for a couple seconds while they smiled at each other before Daehyun’s eyes flickered to Youngjae’s lips for a hesitant second. “Can I kiss you?” He asked.

It was Youngjae’s turn to flicker his eyes down, focusing them on Daehyun’s plump lips for a second before his gaze met Daehyun’s again and he was nodding.

The kiss was sweet, with hands held and one of Daehyun’s cupping Youngjae’s cheek. Unlike that first kiss that only lasted a couple seconds, this second one lasted a while, gentle and soft but with that same spark coursing through their veins. It seas just that for a long while as they tried to memorize the feeling of each other’s lips.

When the younger’s lips parted to let the older’s tongue in, Youngjae wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck and Daehyun rested his hands on Youngjae’s waist.

Slowly those hands slid down to his his as the kiss went on, as if he was worried if he was allowed to touch there. Hesitant hands held there for a while before gripping the ends of Youngjae’s shirt and pulling it up slowly, seeming to test if Youngjae would stop him.

They broke their kiss so Daehyun could pull of Youngjae’s shirt, and his own followed it to the ground before they were kissing again, just softly moving their lips together.

A soft whining sound escaped Youngjae’s lips before he could choke it back when Daehyun parted his lips so they could deepen the kiss. The older squeezed his sides gently, as if to be comforting, before continuing on. Slowly, with that same shy hesitance, Daehyun’s hands slid back and back and back, pausing occasionally as he seemed to be checking the younger’s comfort level, until his hands were resting on his ass, playing with the flesh when he was met with no resistance.

Clothes were shed around the room minutes later as the two took their kiss to the bed. Youngjae had tried to cover himself once his clothes were off, but Daehyun just kissed him with gentle persistence until the younger was unfurling below him.

Their hips moved together at an unsteady rhythm, unaccustomed to being so intertwine with someone. For Youngjae, it was pain - even if they had prepped him, Daehyun was much larger than his three fingers. For Daehyun, it was pleasure - Youngjae was so warm and tight around him. He was gentle as much as he wanted to get more of the feeling, holding himself back until he knew it was good for his husband too.

Suddenly a loud, breathless moan stuttered its way out of Youngjae’s mouth filling the room that had otherwise only contained the sounds of Daehyun’s soft groans.

Daehyun’s face buried into Youngjae’s shoulder and Youngjae’s into Daehyun’s, they moved together with very little rhythm or sense, sloppy and inexperienced but enjoying how good it felt to be so together.

Loud screams gave way to a quiet room, the two boys laying next to each other were too blissed out to find words.

Minutes passed before there was a small movement, Youngjae rolling over so he could snuggle in close to Daehyun. “Let’s fall in love.” He murmured sleepily, fingers drawing patterns on Daehyun’s chest. “I want to fall in love with you - I want you to fall in love with me.”

“I think I already am.” Daehyun answered softly.

 

\--

 

When Daehyun had been preparing for his wedding, he told himself more than anything else it was important to convince everyone he was happy. He had always been the obedient son of the three his parents had. He always remained obedient, kind, and respectful because as the youngest he had to prove his worth somehow. He told himself maybe whoever his bride was would be able to tell he didn’t love her, but so long as she kept their loveless marriage quiet, things would go just fine.

The problem was that his parents set up his marriage before he figured out who he was, that being gay. Even knowing that, he had no hope his parents would have changed the marriage to be with a boy. He was the obedient son, after all, if he was told to love someone he would lie and pretend until the only one who didn’t believe it was himself.

He felt sick the day of the wedding, passing it off as nervousness to his family but still. Daehyun didn’t believe he could fall in love like this, with some random girl he had been arbitrarily paired with because his parents deemed it a good enough match. It wasn’t even like he was marrying up– he was marrying down! But his father instructed him to make his new spouse love him, because it was important to the business to have a good relationship with this family. Daehyun didn’t even try to complain, only offering the quiet ‘yes, father’ he always said and taking his leave.

His wedding party had rushed him into his room that morning, with hushed whispers that his future spouse was coming down the hall and they had to keep Daehyun out of sight. He had caught a peak of part of the other wedding party though, and it only raised his sickness more. A member of the other wedding party was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and Daehyun swore it had taken him the two seconds of sight he had gotten to fall in love. How was that for fate? He would spend the rest of his life in love with his wife’s brother or friend, or if he was lucky, in love with a man he’d meet once and then never see again.

Daehyun hid his dismay well, but he could not stop thinking of that man. He was around Daehyun’s height, with slightly rounder eyes and pillowy lips. From afar he looked strikingly beautiful, but Daehyun imagined that up close he could either breathtaking or impossibly cute. Until he was pulled downstairs for the ceremony, it was all he could think of.

He deserved applause for not collapsing when he saw who he was waiting for, when he was still able to walk in time to the altar. His knees felt like jelly and he could not believe his parents had picked him of all people for Daehyun to marry. Looking at that man he had seen in the hallway, he was so much more beautiful up close, breathtaking  _and_  impossibly cute. Daehyun was worried his heart was pounding loud enough for the whole room to hear, but some part of him didn’t care. He swore he had fallen in love at first sight, and now he was marrying whoever the person he fell in love with was.

_Yoo Youngjae._  He liked the way it tasted on his tongue. He liked the way Youngjae’s voice sounded and he more than liked the feeling of Youngjae’s lips against his.

* * *

The morning after Daehyun woke up with his arm around Youngjae’s stomach and his face buried into the back of Youngjae’s shoulder. He picked his head up slowly to see if the other was still asleep, laying back down when he was sure Youngjae was. He could hear a couple servants moving about, probably trying to get everything set up for the day before the two woke up so that they could leave again.

With a content sigh, Daehyun cuddled into Youngjae’s back and closed his eyes again until he could feel Youngjae stir. His husband rolled over and snuggled into his chest and Daehyun responded by kissing the top of his head. “Good morning.” Youngjae mumbled, his voice soft and sleepy.

“Good morning, love.” Daehyun answered, using a pet name because he wanted to assert how much he already liked the younger.

“Love?” Youngjae teased. “I like it.” He said after a second and dropped a kiss onto Daehyun’s chest.

“You said we should fall in love.” Daehyun answered, just as teasing. Then his voice went a little quiet and he added on, “Do you think you will?”

“I think I already am.” Youngjae answered. “What about you?”

“Me too.” Daehyun answered. “Honestly, I might have fallen in love with you the first time I saw you.” He added, his face burning a little. Youngjae captured his lips in a long kiss.

“You’re too sweet.” Youngjae mumbled.

“Do you want breakfast?” Daehyun asked, sitting them up when Youngjae nodded. His husband whimpered, shifting around with a pained look on his face. “Does it hurt?” He asked with concern. Youngjae nodded. Daehyun stood up then and picked Youngjae up.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asked, wrapping his arms around Daehyun’s shoulders tightly.

“I said I would carry you whenever it hurts.” Daehyun answered with a small smile, which only got larger when Youngjae pecked his cheek.

“I’ve changed my mind, I love you already.” Youngjae teased.

Daehyun was just so happy, and he didn’t even need to pretend that that was the case.


	28. (DaeJae) Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: DaeJae vampire au with Dae being a vampire and Jae his prey, smut pls ~~ :3  
> Posted On: January 10th 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: Continuation of the Songbird DaeJae Vampire AU? I think that's the right one...  
> Posted On: July 16th 2015
> 
> Side note, this is one of my favorite drabbles ive written ever

Youngjae was greeted by the feeling of lips on his neck, although it no longer surprised him. Even though he tilted his neck to the side to let his predator have better access, teeth expectedly did not sink into his neck quite yet. Daehyun liked how he tasted after he ate, and when adrenaline and oxytocin were in high quantities in his veins. “I missed you, song bird.” A dark voice admitted behind him, the vampire’s nose trailing along the flesh of his neck.

The human didn’t bother to look up from his book, nor did he question the odd pet name used. Every vampire Youngjae had met in the past year had used the same odd vernacular; he had just learned not to question it.

_It had started on a dark night, cliche as that is. Youngjae had run out to buy some coffee from the twenty four hour place only a couple blocks from his home. Caffeine pulsing through his veins, he headed home fully aware of the stranger tailing him from a hundred yards away._

_He had considered himself sensible at the time, a normal person. No adult in their right mind believed in monsters, so neither did Youngjae. Certainly, the person behind him was some bum or thug hoping to mug him for a bit of spare change, but Youngjae was  tight on money so he rather sped up, ready to break into a sprint if he heard the footsteps approaching faster. As they did, he started running, thinking he was far enough ahead to make it to his apartment safely. Within a minute he had been grabbed, shoved into an alley with excessive strength and pinned there, staring into the dark eyes of a stranger. He couldn’t tell then, it was too dark, that Daehyun’s irises were not black but rather a dark, blood red like the nourishment he was craving._

_“Please, I don’t have much money.” Youngjae cried, trying to get away, but not yet fearing for his life. He saw no knife or gun, only that the stranger had impressive strength and speed. “I’ll give you what I have, please just leave me alone.”_

_The stranger let out a dark chuckle. “I don’t want your money. I’m just hungry, and you smell particularly delicious.” Youngjae would have questioned this cannibalistic statement had the stranger not bared his teeth, a layer of fangs falling over top his normal, human looking set. Youngjae stiffened, wanting to scream but unable to find his voice._

_The vampire, or Youngjae assumed that was what he was, neared his neck and Youngjae was quick to cry out. “Please don’t kill me!” Like most adults confronted with a childhood fear they had convinced themselves the nonexistence of, and like most adults in the face of death, Youngjae was a near blubbering mess now, crying with his heart pounding in his ears and fight or flight kicking in. He was struggling hard but the monsters grip was to intense to shake off.  
_

_“Mm.” The vampire lisped out, his second row of teeth seeming to make speech more difficult. “I smell the fear now, so tasty.” He smiled all the same. “But you won’t die tonight, with such a savory snack I’ll want to come back for seconds.”_

_Later, Daehyun would admit he hadn’t killed Youngjae that night because if bodies showed up in the city with fang marks, hunters may have come looking to kill him. But even when he had found a place where he could dispose of the body, he left Youngjae alive for much different reasons._

_Teeth sunk into his flesh, his blood slowly draining._

“You’ve been gone for a whole week.” Youngjae replied, relaxing under the feeling of Daehyun’s lips pecking on his neck, occasionally sucking— but only doing so to leave a hickey, not yet piercing the flesh.

“I had business to attend to, song bird.” Daehyun told him softly, clearly taking his time and enjoying Youngjae’s scent.

“What business could you have that would involve being gone a whole week?” Youngjae demanded. “Did you find another human then? Accidentally killed them so your settling for me?”

“You know I could never find another who’s blood is as tasty as yours, precious rabbit.” The vampire replied sweetly, before his voice grew serious. “Hunters were bothering my old coven, and so they called me back for help.”

“Is Junhong alright?” Youngjae asked.

_“Junhong, are you okay?” Youngjae’s voice was filled with worry when he found his friend curled up in a ball on his floor. He always left the back door unlocked so the younger could sneak in, knowing his home was a bit of a safe house for him._

_Daehyun had visited Youngjae twice now, after that night about two months ago. The vampire explained to him that once Youngjae had recovered, as he had drawn too much blood the first time, Daehyun would be using Youngjae as his human. This was something vampires did when they found someone with particularly good tasting blood, forcing that one human to be their only food source rather than killing several humans in the process of feeding. Youngjae said he would refuse to let Daehyun have another drop of his blood though, and the vampire had become annoyed and left._

_Junhong sniffed, though he did not move or try to answer. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” Youngjae said softly. “Then, how about you let me see what they did this time, so I can make sure it heals alright, okay?” His parents were abusive, and Youngjae was constantly doing everything he could to pick up the pieces and keep the younger going._

_As he was waiting for the water to boil, he felt a presence behind him. He turned, not surprised to find familiar red eyes staring him down. “Who is he and why is he here?” The vampire demanded._

_“I could ask the same of you.” Youngjae answered. “I told you, you’re not welcome here and I’m not letting you have a drop more.” It was silent for a moment, the sound of the kettle filling the silence. Youngjae continued making the hot drink, looking over his shoulder at the glaring older. “His name is Junhong, and he just needs to be away from home for a bit.”_

_“Hyung.” He heard Junhong calling from the other room, and Daehyun followed him to find Junhong now sitting with his knees against his chest on the couch. “Who’s he?” He asked when he saw Daehyun. “Dude, those contacts are really cool.”_

_“He’s—” Youngjae couldn’t find the right word. A predator? A monster?_

_“A friend.” Daehyun answered. “Don’t mind me.”_

_“Hyung,” Junhong turned to Youngjae, leaning on the older’s shoulder when he sat next to him. “I can’t stay there anymore. Please, you have to get me out.”_

_“You’re only seventeen.” Youngjae answered. “If you leave home they’ll go searching for you, and if they find you here I’ll be arrested for kidnapping. I’m sorry, Junhong. Just three months more, okay? You’re so close.”_

_“I can’t be there anymore. Hyung, please.” Junhong was near sobbing._

_Daehyun spoke up before Youngjae could. “If you’re okay with never going back there, I can get you out.”_

_“No.” Youngjae said instantly, glaring at the older._

_Daehyun glared right back. “It’s not your decision. My old coven lives far from here and is always looking for new humans, and he smells fresh. They’ll keep him safe.”_

_“What’s going on?” Junhong asked, thoroughly confused._

_“You’re not taking him to become some mixture of a pet and a food source.” Youngjae said forcefully, not answering Junhong._

_Daehyun only raised his eyebrows. “I could turn him then.”_

_“Turn me into what?” Junhong demanded. Daehyun bared his teeth, letting he fangs come down over them._

_“A monster like me.” Daehyun answered. “No one will ever hurt you again, and you could live with my coven far from whoever is hurting you. Doesn’t that sound nice?”_

_“You’re not turning him!” Youngjae shouted._

_“Hyung, what if I want to? If it’ll get me out of here, it doesn’t sound so bad.” Junhong seemed in shock, staring at Daehyun’s teeth._

_A week later, the deal was done and Youngjae was making one of his own. “You keep him safe.” He demanded to Daehyun. “Protect him for the rest of his life. You said there were hunters and waring covens, you better keep him safe from that. If you do, I’ll be your human. But if he gets hurt, I’ll see to it you never get a drop of my blood ever again.”_

“He’s fine.” Daehyun assured. “I got there before they could do anything, and Junhong helped me take care of them.”

“You killed them?” Youngjae asked nonchalantly. He had grown to hate hunters, who might one day take his Daehyun away from him, and had no care for if they died.

He could feel Daehyun smirk against his neck. “Worse.”

“You turned them. Now they’ll either become what they despise or kill themselves.” Youngjae said in recognition. “How cruel.”

“Does that bother you, tasty prey?” Daehyun asked, amusement in his voice. “Would you rather I have just killed them, after they’ve killed so many of my own?”

“No, that’s too kind of a punishment.” Youngjae replied. “It just seems that you’re willing to turn everyone on this planet but me.”

Daehyun could detect the annoyance in Youngjae’s voice. The younger had belonged to him for three years now, Daehyun could decode every mannerism and motion. “How old was I when I was turned, Youngjae?” He asked calmly, only using the younger’s name when he was chastising him.

“Twenty-three.” Youngjae replied, closing his book and putting it on the coffee table.

“And how old are you now?” He asked next.

“Twenty-two.” Youngjae replied, wondering what the point of this was. Junhong was turned at seventeen, so why was his age relevant?

“So isn’t it a little rude to ask for your birthday present six months early, pet?” Daehyun cooed fondly, happy with how quickly Youngjae’s head whipped back to stare at him in shock and excitement. “Wouldn’t you rather we live eternity out as the same age?”

Daehyun was wearing colored contacts to cover the red of his eyes, but Youngjae could tell from the dark bags underneath that it had been a long time since Daehyun fed. “Did you eat any?” He asked.

“Of course not.” Daehyun replied. “I know you get jealous if I have a taste of anyone else, so I waited until I could come back to you.”

“I ate an hour ago.” Youngjae told him, to assure him there would be plenty of glucose in his veins. “If you’re hungry, I’m in good shape to feed you right now.”

The predator smiled, pecking Youngjae’s lips before he wandered towards the bedroom, trusting the younger to follow.

The younger walked in, watching Daehyun remove his contacts to reveal those bright red eyes of a hungry vampire, darkening by the second as he watched Youngjae undress. “On the bed, song bird.” Daehyun instructed fondly, but Youngjae didn’t comply. He knew the older liked a hunt.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” Youngjae pretended to beg instead, faking a shiver and backing away slowly. “Please, I’ll give you anything you want!”

Daehyun smiled, letting it turn into a dark smirk as he approached the younger, who backed himself into the wall. “There is only one thing I want, precious rabbit, and that’s a taste of you.” Youngjae was yanked from the wall and thrown on the bed with Daehyun’s impressive strength. He tried to get up and run off, but the older was there in seconds to pin him down, climbing on top of him.

Youngjae struggled violently, whimpering like he was terrified and even forcing some tears into his eyes for effect. Daehyun fought him down, pulling out the pair of handcuffs they kept in the nightstand drawer and cuffing Youngjae to the bed.

The younger kept struggling and fighting even though his wrists were now tied down as Daehyun dragged his nails down Youngjae’s pale flesh. “Pretty prey.” Daehyun praised. “You’ll taste so good when I suck you dry.” His lips attached to Youngjae’s neck, teeth still not out as he sucked a hickey into the younger’s bared flesh and rolled there hips together. “Such a pretty corpse you’ll make.”

“Please,” Youngjae cried, although he had no fear of Daehyun killing him. “Please don’t kill me!” He continued to struggle and fight as Daehyun pried his legs open and fit himself between them.

His fingers slid in with little resistance, and at this point Youngjae stopped his thrashing as he might hurt himself, trading it for whimpers and fake tears, fake pleas and begging for Daehyun to let him live. “Youngjae.” Again his name being used to call him into seriousness, and Youngjae stopped his fake fear in favor of meeting the other’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Youngjae breathed, that breath hitching as the older pushed in, slow and careful. The rhythm he set up was quick and rough, the way they both preferred it to be.

Snapping him pounded into him, quickly finding Youngjae’s spot and having him cry out for real, mouth stretched into a pretty ‘o’. He was begging then, begging for more, for Daehyun to take him and carve him name into every inch of his being so that he would belong so undeniably to the older. He already did.

Movement stayed rough as Youngjae’s head lolled to the side, revealing Daehyun’s prize for winning their game. There was the bite mark, raised and a little disturbing, scarred after years and years of vampire venom sinking into the same spot.

Youngjae bit back his moans as the rough pace slowly pushed him up the bed, pounding into him so deliciously that he wondered how long he could possibly last. His lip tugged between his teeth as he tried to hold back any noises, eyes half lidded and staring into Daehyun’s dark red, glassed over ones.

“Precious song bird,” Daehyun called. “Won’t you sing for me?” A hand came up from where it had been holding Youngjae’s hips to pull on Youngjae’s bitten lower lip with his thumb.

The younger let go of the skin and a loud moan ripped through him as a rough thrust pounded directly into his sweet spot, making his vision go white. Daehyun kept that hand on Youngjae’s face, stroking his cheek as he moved their hips together at the bruising pace. Skin slapping against skin and Youngjae’s beautiful, loud moans were all that filled the room, until Daehyun was tilting Youngjae’s head to a better angle and letting his fangs come down.

“My precious prey can have a taste of me as I have a taste of him.” Daehyun promised, pushing his thumb against Youngjae’s lips so the tip was pressed into his both. The human complied, taking in the rest of his predators thumb and sucking, reminiscent of an action he’d probably being doing on his knees later in the day. “Remember not to draw blood, baby.” Daehyun warned him.

Those cool teeth pressed against his neck as their hips continued, venom stinging at the wounded flesh there. “Just a taste.” Daehyun promised. “Not a drop more than what I need.”

Youngjae’s blood felt on fire a teeth bit into him, into those holes now carved into his flesh that were a perfect match for Daehyun’s fangs. The predator sucked his blood as his prey sucked the appendage in his mouth, heat coiling as his blood ran thin and his head grew heavy.

The younger came hard, moaning around Daehyun’s thumb as the older continued to push into his oversensitive heat, blinding pleasure depriving him of his vision as he felt his blood slowly drain away.

The bruising, wild pace continued and Daehyun took a break from his meal to lick over the wound, the venom on his tongue stinging at the surface of Youngjae’s flesh. A hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it back to life and the human wondered if he could make it through another orgasm with his blood so thin, the monster still hammering into his prostate with force. His other hand reached up to let Youngjae’s hands free, before gripping onto his hip so roughly that in the morning a hand shaped bruise would mar the pale flesh.

Youngjae tangled his hands into Daehyun’s hair, pulling the older back to his neck. He had taken only half of what he needed, and the younger was sure he had plenty more to give before it could become a problem. He needed those teeth to sink into his neck, needed to give Daehyun the nourishment he needed to survive. Their lives were entwined, connected like their bodies and their hearts. “More.” Youngjae begged quietly.

“Anything you wish, song bird.” Daehyun replied, kissing the injured flesh of Youngjae’s neck gently before his teeth sunk in, sucking out more of Youngjae’s blood, though careful now not to take too much.

Youngjae came again with a near scream, the second orgasm so much more intense than the first as Youngjae’s vision was fading to black. He could feel Daehyun cumming inside him, hear the soft groan of the older. The last sight he had before passing out was of those blood red eyes and that beautiful tanned face, blood dripping down Daehyun’s chin.

The vampire was sure to treat the bite wound, licking it until the venom on his tongue sealed the wound shut. He checked on Youngjae then, listening carefully to the blacked-out younger’s pounding heart to make sure too much blood had not been drawn. Once certain he had drank no more than a liter, and that the younger would be fine, he settled next to him. Words were mumbled softly into the human’s hair, an oddly loving moment coming from his predator. “I missed you, precious song bird. My Youngjae.”

 

\--

 

Youngjae was dizzy when he woke in the morning. The vampire had been hungrier than normal lately, taking more than he ought to as if he was worried he would miss the taste when Youngjae’s birthday came. He knew in reality, that was where all of Daehyun’s recent behavior stemmed from, he was clingy and ever-present for fear that once Youngjae was turned he would see him no more. Youngjae worried himself of something similar, what if he was no longer interesting to his predator when he was no longer prey? He was careful sitting up, slow as he took himself out of bed and tried not to focus on the bruises covering his body. It was always so rough, just how he wanted it, just how Daehyun wanted it. Youngjae knew he liked the marks marring the human’s skin, knew he liked the way his song bird sang as he gave them.

His flesh stung under the boiling water of the shower, and again as he dressed in simple clothing. He had no reason to dress up when he knew Daehyun would come soon enough to tear those clothes off him.

There was a knock at the door, something inherently peculiar and worrying for the prey. He approached cautiously, looking out the peephole before he was willing to open the door. A suit and trenchcoat, trying to look professional but with a slight scruff. Youngjae could guess who was standing at his door already, and knew he needed to deal with it before Daehyun returned. “How may I help you?” He asked when he opened the door, playing a timid character to keep his secret.

“Yoo Youngjae?” The man asked. Youngjae nodded. “Lee Jaewon, FBI.” His hair was too long and his face to scruffy to meet FBI requirements. Youngjae was trained to spot a fake. “I’m here to speak with you about your neighbor, Choi Junhong?” Youngjae withdrew, letting the man into his house with slight fear. Daehyun would be unhappy when he smelled the stench of hunter in Youngjae’s home. “Is there something wrong? If now’s a bad time I could come back later.” Youngjae could not risk the hunter being there at the same time as Daehyun, could not bear the idea that he might take his precious predator away from him.

“No!” He said quickly, playing his character well. “Now is the best time, really. My boyfriend just went out; he, um, doesn’t really like it when I have people over.” Youngjae was thankful for his shirt collar hiding the bite marks, but the hickeys on his neck were in plain sight as well as the bruises on his arms. “I thought Junhong’s case was closed, it’s been over three years.” He said quietly.

“It’s been reopened.” Jaewon answered. “I just have a couple questions for you, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I’ll get you some tea and tell you whatever I can to help.” Youngjae lied. He trusted Daehyun to tell the truth about Junhong, who he had not seen since the day before Daehyun turned him. He went and made the tea, listening to the hunter pretending to be a federal agent as he did so. “Why was the case reopened?”

“Classified.” The hunter said quickly, although only seconds later he submitted to Youngjae’s sad stare. “Two agents were investigating some murders in the south, two friends of mine. They narrowed down the list of subjects, and when they went to go arrest the perpetrators, they thought they saw Junhong. One had worked his disappearance three years ago, and so he recognized the face.”

“Where was he? Is he okay?” Youngjae asked quickly.

“See, that’s why I’m here.” The hunter said. “My two colleagues were killed by the murderers on their mission, and were not able to relate any further information to me. I went to where the cov– the place where the murderers were living, but the premise was vacated. I believe they may have kidnapped Junhong and taken him with them.” Youngjae passed the hunter the cup of tea, hiding his wariness and his desire for the hunter to drink it quickly. “I’ve come here to ask if you know anything about where Junhong might have gone. Before he left, was he hanging around with any weird friends? Anything that seemed off?”

“He was a good kid.” Youngjae answered, just because he knew how to answer the question in the most standard way possible. “I always thought he just ran away, after all his parents had done to him it wouldn’t be a surprise. But, I don’t know. He had some weird friends; I didn’t see them much.”

“Weird how?” Jaewon asked.

“Well, I don’t know.” Youngjae shrugged. “They talked weird, like they were always calling him weird nicknames like ‘rabbit’ or 'lamb’. I’d see them come in through his window a lot, normally in the middle of the night. And one of them really liked those weird contact lenses. You know, the red ones? I don’t know why, it always looked weird. I guess kids his age were just obsessed with vampires or something.”

The hunter seemed to grow excited, and so Youngjae made up various stories as he drank his tea. Right as his eyelids began to droop, Youngjae could hear the window open. The hunter jumped, staring at shock as someone entered the room. Arms wrapped around Youngjae’s middle and he was greeted with lips on his neck. “What have you got here, precious prey?” Daehyun cooed with amusement as the hunter struggled to remain awake. “He stinks with the blood of my unknown brothers.”

“I caught a fish.” Youngjae answered. “I figured some tea would do him well while I waited for you.”

“Y-You…” Jaewon tried.

“I turned your friends, yes. Now they’re dead.” Daehyun said with a roll of his eyes. “Song bird, what type of tea did you give to such an ungrateful man? To be falling asleep in your company, what an insult.”

“Belladonna.” Youngjae answered softly. The hunter whimpered at the name of the poison, but seconds later he was asleep.

Daehyun hummed softly. “You’ve done well, song bird.” He pecked Youngjae’s neck once before going to tie up the hunter. “You are not even turned yet and you’ve already caught your first meal.”

“I thought you would want him. My blood’s too thin to feed you today.” Youngjae answered.

“You don’t like when I have the taste of another.” Daehyun answered, hoisting the sleeping man over his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon, tasty rabbit. Don’t let another person in.” Youngjae nodded and with that the predator was gone.

–

The predator stared at the body below him with wariness. Despite Youngjae’s earlier protests, when Daehyun asked for nourishment Youngjae had only tilted his neck. The naked, bruised body lay below him with a weakly pounding heart, and the monster was cautious as he moved about. He may have drawn too much, he was not yet sure. The adrenaline coursing through the unconscious prey’s body kept him blind to how much he had drank, thicker with oxytocin then it ever had been in the past.

He licked over the wound on Youngjae’s neck, sealing was was a bloody sore shut with the venom on his tongue. “Not much longer now, my precious prey.” Daehyun hummed, “But like all the others who leave their masters, will you really want to stay?” Rather than getting a cloth with which he could clean off the human, the monster licked his skin clean of what they had done.

If his precious song bird passed out when he finished fucking him, Daehyun knew he had drawn a least a little too much.  As Youngjae’s body settled into peaceful sleep, Daehyun settled with his head over his heart, listening to the pounding of blood too thin. Too thin.

It was too thin.

Youngjae could and would survive, but only if Daehyun did something to preserve him. He was careful as he woke his prey, calling, “Song bird, won’t you sing for me once more?”

It took a half an hour for Youngjae’s eyes to open, only to find himself tied to the bed with Daehyun’s dark eyes focused on him. “Precious prey, I’m sorry.” Daehyun cooed. Youngjae had yet to hear his name, and so he doubted how serious Daehyun’s apology could be, and for what he was apologizing for. “I took too much, lamb, you won’t make it long if we don’t go to the hospital.”

Youngjae stared at him for a long time, his face resigned. Daehyun could smell the fear, he adrenaline coursing through his veins as he spoke. “We aren’t going to the hospital though, are we?”

“No, sweet rabbit, we are not. I would not want your sweet taste tainted by the blood of another.” Daehyun answered softly. “Tilt your head for me, pet, let me have one drink more before you are gone to this world. For once you are gone, I will not be able to have a single drop more.” He was expecting a fight. He wanted a fight, but Youngjae gave him none. His head tilted to the side to reveal the bite wound, a sadness in his eyes Daehyun could feel in his bones. “Obedient pet.” Daehyun praised. “I will not forget this time I had with you, but now, you are my prey no longer.”

He could hear Youngjae’s whimper as his teeth sunk into his neck. Normally it was hidden by moans, and the sweet taste of oxytocin overpowered that of adrenaline. Daehyun could still taste it then, to his surprise. Not as strong, but still present. Youngjae’s heart beat was growing weaker, and Daehyun pulled away for the briefest second to bite into his own wrist.

His prey stared in shock and Daehyun’s arm began to bleed. “After so long having the taste of you,” Daehyun said softly, “have your last taste be that of me.” Youngjae was obedient as he opened his mouth, shocked but obedient as he lapped up the vampire’s blood. He was not sure how much he had to drink, only that the dizziness grew stronger with each drop. Teeth sunk into his neck once more, but Youngjae held no fear as his blood was drained.

The last sight he saw was those blood red eyes and that beautiful tanned face, blood dripping down Daehyun’s chin.

–

Junhong was unhappy as he stared over the body of his friend, three long years since the last time they had met. “I had never expected you to do this to him.” Junhong commented softly.

“I could not bear to part with a drop.” Daehyun answered calmly.

“You’ve marked him.” Junhong noted the gory bite mark that would forever be left on his friend’s neck. “It will never heal now, not after what you’ve done to him.” He sighed. “And not these either.” He motioned to the bruises and hickeys littering what was visible of Youngjae’s skin.

“So that even if I am to never see him again, anyone that sees his skin will know he belonged to me.” Daehyun replied.

Junhong let out a long sigh as he brushed his hand of Youngjae’s cold face. “How long now?” He asked calmly.

“Minutes.” Daehyun answered. “I’ve taught you better than this, can you not hear it?” Faintly, faintly, the sound of blood. Of a heart pounding softly. Those humans chained nearby watched the two vampires with worry.

“Why would you not let me see him?” Junhong asked. “I would have liked to see him once before he went. Were you worried I’d kill him?”

“My precious prey was the most tasty in the world.” Daehyun replied. “I could not let him near anyone because I could not allow anyone a single drop.” He seemed nostalgic, as if he already missed the taste.

“You could have taken him for a blood transfusion if you drank too much.” Junhong told him.

“I could not foul the sweet taste that way.” Daehyun replied sadly. “Three days from his birthday too. I would have drank him dry either way, but I was hoping to wait until his birthday.”

“Did he fight you at all?” Junhong asked.

“Not a second, not before or after he realized what I planned to do. He bared his neck happily as he did every other time, went as well as I would hope from my song bird.” Junhong grimaced slightly at the pet name, but did not comment. Instead he approached the group of humans, inspecting them carefully and smelling them. “Do you think they’ll be sweet enough?” Daehyun asked.

“They don’t smell bad.” Junhong replied. “Some better than others, and this one smells bitter.” He nodded his head toward Jaewon.

“It might be the belladonna my precious rabbit had slipped him.” Daehyun answered. “Although I do not smell it in his system now. Regardless, bitter blood is often how we may grow strong, not every life we take will be so sweet as Youngjae’s.”

Louder, louder, that heart beat came. “Is it happening?” Junhong asked as he approached the body.

“I believe so.” Daehyun responded, running his fingers over Youngjae’s face. “Just a second more and our Youngjae will be gone.”

It took about a minute of anticipatory silence, and then red irises eyes once black fluttered open as if he had simply taken a long nap. Daehyun helped Youngjae to sit up, careful as he knew the young vampire’s power would be strong and his thoughts only on his thirst. He motioned to Junhong to bring one of the tied up humans over. “I’ve missed you, pet.” Daehyun cooed. “Are you hungry?”

Youngjae’s nod was brief, but he was timid. He did not jump and run to the food laid out for him, but instead waited obediently by Daehyun’s side. Junhong brought over his first victim, and Jaewon screamed as he was drunk dry.

Three bodies later, that increased thirst of a newborn vampires seemed satiated for the while. “How do you feel, song bird?” Daehyun’s voice was careful and sweet.

“Alive.” Was Youngjae’s answer. His body leaned against Daehyun’s, and the softest of kisses was pressed to the scar on his neck.


	29. (DaeJae) Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiii! So, can you write a DaeJae, Catboy!Daehyun, Top!Jae?Thanks~~  
> Posted On: January 21st 2015
> 
> i honest to god cant remember writing any of these catboy or dogboy prompts but apparently there were a bunch over the years jeez

>  

Youngjae was reading on the couch, or more like falling asleep with a books on his face, when something cool, wet, and rough lapped at his throat. “Dae, what are you doing?” He asked warily, picking the book off his face to watch his boyfriend’s head pick up, the pointed brown ears on his head twitching the slightest bit and his tail raising behind him.

“Bathing you, Master?” The older tried. Daehyun was a shifter, going from the form of a cat to that of something mostly human, a.k.a a humanoid with cat ears and a tail. He was almost always in human form now, only not when something was wrong and he wanted to curl up in Youngjae’s lap and be petted as comforting. Sometimes the shifter seemed to have a hard time understanding that humans behave differently than cats though.

Youngjae sighed. “If I were dirty, I’d go take a shower, not ask you to lick my neck.”

Daehyun’s ears drooped and Youngjae was worried he might turn himself into a cat to avoid being scolded. “I’m sorry, Master, I just wanted to be helpful.” Daehyun had started out as Youngjae’s pet, long before the human found out he was a shifter and not a normal cat. How they had ended up in the weird, pretty-much dating situation they were in now was a long, complicated story. But because Daehyun had been a pet first, he still insisted on calling Youngjae 'master’.

Youngjae reached up and pet behind the shifter’s ear, scratching his nails a little in a way that made Daehyun’s face contort in pleasure. Soft hums of contentment came from the back of his throat, eyes scrunched up and mouth hanging open as he enjoyed the simple gesture. “Do you want a kiss, Daehyun?” Youngjae asked calmly, enjoying the power he so easily had over the other.

Daehyun nodded his head just a little, a soft whine escaping him when the petting stopped. His eyes met Youngjae’s. The younger tapped his lips twice and Daehyun understood what the command meant, leaning down to connect their lips in the slow kiss Youngjae allowed him.

Daehyun broke the kiss after a while to lap at Youngjae’s neck again, this time with teeth nipping and lips sucking to make it oh so much more sexual then his innocent action before. Youngjae petted him softly as he did so, letting out a soft hum when Daehyun started sucking on his sweet spot and bucking his hips up when sharp teeth bit in. “I’m starting to think that mmm you lied, Dae.” Youngjae told him as the older continued nibbling on his neck. “You thought I was asleep, didn’t you?”

Daehyun pulled away his mouth to put at Youngjae. “I thought you would like waking up to your dick getting sucked, Master.” Daehyun answered, and Youngjae wasn’t surprised. Daehyun, with his oddly perfect dick-sucking lips, had a huge thing for, well, sucking Youngjae off. He seemed to like getting them into any situation where he might have the opportunity, or where Youngjae might fuck him. He was just a bit touch-staved, needy, and it manifested sexually when he was humanoid.

“Mm, sounds like you’re trying to get something from me, Daehyunnie. Waking me up that way… What do you want?” Youngjae could read him like a book, watching Daehyun ears twitch in excitement at getting this far.

“Not want.” He answered. “I  _need_  you to fuck me. Please, please, please, I’ve been so good.” Daehyun may have broken a couple things while he was being a cat a couple weeks ago, and Youngjae may have cut him off as punishment, only last week letting Daehyun kiss him when he wanted.

Youngjae chuckled, carefully rolling them over so neither would fall of the couch before grinding his hips down into Daehyun’s. “My little sex kitten,” He mumbled into Daehyun’s ear before sealing their lips and setting up a steady pace for their hips, enjoying how Daehyun mewled and hummed in excitement below him. His fingers trailed over Daehyun’s soft, tanned skin, massaging lightly as Daehyun clung to him.

“Master, please.” Daehyun whined. “Please don’t tease me, please just do it quick. I need you in me now.”

Youngjae always gave in when Daehyun begged like that, and pulled off their clothes slowly, piece by piece until Daehyun’s eyes had turned dark and he could see exactly how much the older needed him.

He stroked their dicks together in his fist while he stretched the other, enjoying how Daehyun grabbed aimlessly at the couch cushions and writhed under his hands, lips soon sealing to his neck as well. Daehyun’s ears had relaxed down to the point they were drooping, a state reserved for time like this and times when Youngjae had been petting him for a long period. Again his eyes were shut, mouth hanging open as soft whines and moans escaped him.

Despite what Daehyun wanted, Youngjae still took his time with stretching, wanting to make sure not hurt the other when he pushed in.

Once three fingers could fit in with little resistance, he pulled than out and stopped touching Daehyun completely, enjoying the desperate whimper the older let out in confusion, pushing in before Daehyun could question where he had went. There was no warning, no sweet nothings whispered until after Daehyun was seated fully. Of course, after the surprised but pleased moan he let out, sweet nothings were all the shifter heard as he was given a small amount of time to adjust.

Their movements started off slow, but after some begging and some purrs of the word “Master”, Daehyun got his way and Youngjae was bending him in half to pound into him, the older’s tailed now swishing side to side over the younger’s balls.

Daehyun gave up on trying to find a grip on the couch cushions in favor of dragging his nails down Youngjae’s back, leaving angry red lines in their wake as he was pounded into, each movement hitting his prostate and making him arch off the bed in pleasure, mewling and moaning shamelessly.

Daehyun came first, sensitive and overstimulated as Youngjae pet him and ran his fingers over the base of Daehyun’s tail. The younger followed not to long after, panting as he pulled out and laid next to Daehyun on the couch.

The older was tired and didn’t feel like moving, but there was something more he wanted before he could just let it be. Sliding down the couch a bit, Daehyun brought himself to eye-level with Youngjae’s stomach where some of Daehyun’s cum had gathered. Something mischievous in his eyes, he mumbled a soft, “now I can help bathe Master,” before darting his tongue out and lapping up the cum with little kitten licks, enjoying how Youngjae groaned above him.

Crawling back up, he snuggled his face into Youngjae’s chest as the younger pet his hair.


	30. (JongLo) Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday request; jonglo- Junhong's present for his boyfriend is a strip tease/lap dance. No touching but after a certain point Jongup can't help himself. Smut please with a top!Jongup  
> Posted On: February 21st 2015

Jongup didn’t know what Junhong could have possibly gotten him for his birthday that required this much preparation, but given that the youngest had dragged them to a love hotel and was currently getting ready in the bathroom, he had a couple ideas.

He was just sitting on a chair in the middle of the room waiting, a little bit excited and more than ready to see whatever Junhong had prepared, knowing that whenever the other members asked the younger’s face would turn red and he would stammer out something ridiculous and untrue. Of course, they all could guess, but that didn’t mean they didn’t like to tease the youngest, who was still a bit new to all of it.

Jongup’s attention was drawn by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Junhong ducking his torso out to turn on the stereo nearby to one of Jongup’s favorite songs. He seemed nervous as the song started playing, coming out in some tight outfit that showed Jongup everything he wanted to see in good detail.

Being that they were both dancers, of course, the younger’s body moved fluidly as he rolled his hips, running his fingers over his skin in a teasing manner. He moved farther into the room, closer to Jongup, as he rolled his hips and danced, pausing a couple feel away for when the song got more intense. Hips rolling with the beat, he pulled his shirt up for a second and then let it fall back down, doing this a couple times before he pulled it off and threw it to the side.

Jongup licked his lips, shifting a bit in his seat as he grew entranced with Junhong’s movement. His pants grew tight as he watched the younger slowly undoing his belt, silently praying that this present involved more than just the strip tease because  _damn_  was his boyfriend sexy when he wanted to be.

Belt undone, Junhong opened his fly as the song went on, but stopped there, instead dropping to his knees and continuing his dance over to where Jongup was sitting. He slid up the older’s body, careful not to touch, until he was planting his hands on Jongup’s shoulders and moving his hips over the older’s. Jongup reached up to touch his waist but Junhong slapped that hand away, continuing on with a small smirk until the song ended.

With the song over, Junhong’s face turned a bit red, and maybe he would have pulled away if Jongup hadn’t grabbed him by the hips and pressed their lips together hungrily.

He could feel Junhong hard against his stomach and knew the younger could feel his own positive effect flush against his ass as Jongup started pulling him to grind again, Junhong quickly doing so to the beat of the next song that had come on his iPod. “You’re not supposed to touch.” Junhong whined against Jongup’s lips, but he was moving with him all the same – he had expected it.

“I couldn’t resist.” Jongup answered, voice low and rough as they moved together. “Why don’t you finish stripping and I’ll show you exactly how much I enjoyed your gift?”

Junhong pulled off and with careful movements of his hips and hands to the beat of the new song, stripped off the remainder of his clothes, please to see Jongup pulling himself out of his pants and stroking himself at the sight. Junhong came back to his lap, grinding their hips together again as they shared as desperate kiss. Jongup’s hands roamed over his body, eventually dipping down to run over his hole with the intention of stretching him.

There was a small loop of plastic sticking out when his fingers reached their destination, and Jongup looked up with a pleased spark in his eyes before pulling the toy out with no warning. Junhong above him whined, reaching over to his bag on a near by table to get a condom and roll it onto the older’s dick.

“Ready?” Jongup asked, but instead of responding, Junhong just started to seat himself on the older’s length, letting out a high pitched whine and throwing his head back. 

After a couple seconds, he was picking himself up again and dropping back down, their hips moving together to the beat of the song as Jongup leaned forward to suck hickeys onto Junhong’s shoulders.

Suddenly, Junhong was crying out, his grip on Jongup’s shoulders going tight as the older hit that spot inside of him that made his vision go white.

They sped up a bit, so that they were faster than the songs beat but still moving with it, panting as little moans and groans escaped them and songs passed. It was a couple songs later that Junhong’s hands tightened again, and with panted out, staccato moans that garbled the older’s name he came hard in between them, Jongup following only a second or so after.

“Happy Birthday.” Junhong panted against Jongup’s shoulder.


	31. (JongLo) BDSM not smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jonglo bdsm? I'm not sure if I can use BDSM for that but I don't want smut. I only want zelo being so excited about making his master jongup proud ^^ maybe like he does well on a school competition? (it'd be better if jongup was a few years older and doesn't go to school) full of fluff please :3 have a good day!  
> Posted On: April 14th 2015
> 
> there's literally no smut in this but its going in this section because reasons
> 
> Note: junhong is a college student and legally an adult

When Jongup got home from work, he could feel a full day’s worth of stress melt off him at the sight of his boyfriend, Junhong, ducking down from whatever he had been doing to kneel on the floor, hands folded in his lap and eyes lowered. “Hello, Master.” Junhong’s voice carried softly through the room, gentle and sweet.

Jongup didn’t answer, instead he came forward to where Junhong was kneeling and gave him a loving kiss on the head. “Where’s your collar?” He asked after a moment spent getting off his own shoes and coat, storing both in the hall closet.

“On the coffee table, Sir.” Junhong answered. As they didn’t always play their game, Junhong didn’t always wear his collar, but Junhong’s position on the floor was on of their agreed indicators that he wanted too, and more often than not Jongup was happy to play as well. He went over to grab the simple leather collar from the coffee table, gently wrapping it around Junhong’s neck and buckling it.

Slipping his fingers between the back of Junhong’s neck and the collar, Jongup tightened his hand into a fist for just a second to cut off Junhong’s airflow, a gesture he had learned the younger found exciting. The younger gasped when Jongup’s fingers were removed, posture turning to a relaxed slumped as Jongup sat down and Junhong rested his head on his knee. Jongup’s fingers came down to play with Junhong’s hair, gentle and affectionate just like always. “You had your swimming try-outs today, didn’t you?” Jongup asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Junhong answered.

“How did the go?” Jongup asked.

“I made the team.” Junhong answered, a small smile on his face. “They said I was one of the best swimmers they had ever seen, and that if I worked hard we could make it to nationals.”

Jongup let out a warm hum. “You did so good, baby.” He praised.

He could feel Junhong’s smile against his leg, but for a couple seconds they fell silent and Junhong nervously played with his fingers. “May I ask a question?” He asked.

“Yes.” Jongup was pleased, when they had started this Junhong was really new to it. As much interest as he had, he had never been in a relationship before with this as a dimension of it, and he struggled often to remember all of the little rules like asking for permission to ask questions. He had clearly come a long way since then and Jongup was somewhat proud that Junhong was able to follow the rules now, even when he was clearly excited.

“Is Master proud of me?” Junhong asked eagerly.

Jongup chuckled, leaning down to give another long, loving kiss to the top of Junhong’s head. “I’m very proud of you.” Jongup answered. “You’ve made me really happy.” He could feel Junhong practically thrumming under those fingers still playing with his hair, the smile pressed up against his leg growing wider. Jongup thought it was a shame he could not see it, and stopped his fingers to gently tap Junhong on the head. “You can lay on the couch.” He ceded with a warm smile.

Junhong pulled away, carefully climbing to lay on the couch with his head on Jongup’s lap, but the older stopped him to catch him in a warm, slow kiss. His fingers traced along the collar as he dominated the kiss, making sure it stayed sweet and loving since Junhong seemed to need that kind of assurance then. When Junhong let him go, Junhong dropped his head onto Jongup’s lap.

“Did you get your midterm back today for that political science course?” Jongup asked, feeling the way the boy curled up in his lap tensed. “Junhong?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Junhong’s voice was quiet.

“How did you do?” Jongup asked. Given the way Junhong had frozen up, he wasn’t expecting anything good.

“I got a 70%.” Junhong mumbled.

Jongup let out a long sigh, meeting his boyfriend’s eye. Maybe he should have ‘punished’ Junhong for the low grade, but it looked like his boyfriend was upset enough about it as is. “Sit up.” He ordered, and Junhong sniffled as he complied. Jongup pulled him into his arms, letting Junhong curl up against him and petting his hair again. “Don’t beat yourself up too much, baby.” Jongup murmured. “You said that the term paper was worth most of your grade, right? You’ll just do better on that.”

“May I ask–”

“Yeah.”

“Are you mad at me?” Junhong asked. “Are you disappointed?”

“No,” Jongup answered calmly. “You can’t be perfect all the time, baby. I know you’re working hard and I’m very, very proud of you still.” He could feel Junhong relax a bit in his arms, snuggling in as he listened to Jongup’s quiet continued remarks of reassurance.


End file.
